Le Serpent Rouge
by blupou
Summary: Quand les héros partent, certains se glissent dans l'ombre...comme un serpent rougeoyant de dangerosité. Et ce serpent, dans sa fourberie, trompe l'ennemi...Comme quoi, les apparences sont souvent trompeuses...
1. Orage

_**Disclaimer:**__ les personnages que vous reconnaissez sont à J. K. Rowling. ainsi que l'univers. Certains personnages sont de mon invention, ainsi que le scénario. _

_**note**__:bon, je me lance dans une graaaaande fiction. j'ai déjà écrit les 3 chapitres suivants, j'essaierai de publier régulièrement mais ce ne sera pas toutes les semaines. Enfin, tout dépendra de mon inspiration. Je dis grande fiction car dans ma tête, elle sera longue, mais je ne sais pas ce que cela va donner en réalité. Elle fera peut-être 20, peut-être 80 chapitres...je verrais. J'espère que vous aller apprécier._

_**contexte:**__ 7ème année de nos héros, qui sont partis à la chasse aux horcruxes. Dumbledore n'est pas mort et Severus Snape est toujours espion pour l'ordre du phénix. Voldemort ne contrôle donc pas Poudlard et les Carrow ne sont pas professeurs._

* * *

Le soleil dessinait des arabesques à travers les nuages bas qui grisaillaient et s'agglutinaient en une masse sombre et compacte à l'horizon. Un vent mutin jouait dans les arbres, courbait leurs branches les plus frêles et serpentait entre les feuilles les faisant frémir sous ses caresses. C'était un après-midi chaud et orageux de mi-août. L'air était lourd, électrique et le tonnerre grondait au loin, encore timide.

A Londres, l'agitation était à son comble. On marchait d'un pas précipité, la tête souvent baissée, pour finir ses courses et regagner son domicile avant la tempête. On se bousculait à Piccadilly Circus, dans la city, aux portes du ministère et dans le métro. On se bousculait partout. Déjà des bourrasques soulevaient les jupes et faisaient onduler les auvents en tissu des boutiques. Les commerçants rangeaient leurs présentoirs, les bus effectuaient leur dernière tournée, les taxis se garaient et King Cross Station annonçaient des retards pour tous ses trains. Bientôt seuls quelques démunis erreront dans les rues, auparavant bondées, de la capitale, à la recherche du moindre renfoncement de porte où se protéger des tourbillons de gouttelettes que le mélange de la pluie torrentielle et des rafales déchaînées provoqueront. Même les plus téméraires n'auront pas la folie de sortir.

Le chemin de traverse ne différait que de peu du Londres moldu. Les sorciers grouillaient. Une main posée sur leur chapeau pour qu'il ne s'envole pas, ils courraient vers un lieu abrité. Le son du tonnerre lointain était presque couvert par la nuée de_ pop _sonores caractéristiques du transplanage. On lançait de temps à autre un sortilège de protection sur les toitures trop fragiles ou sur les portes branlantes des échoppes abandonnées pour que les débris ne viennent pas encombrer les rues après la tourmente. Les capes tourbillonnaient, les robes virevoltaient, les chapeaux pointus se plaquaient sur les têtes et les hiboux évitaient de s'envoler. Quelques silhouettes enveloppées de noir patrouillaient, menaçantes, et forçaient les avis de recherche des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix à rester collés aux murs d'un coup de baguette bien placé. On s'écartait sur leur passage.

_HGSSHGSS_

A l'ouest de l'Angleterre, dans la forêt de Dean, alors que le ciel se chargeait de gris et que la température baissait, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns en bataille interpella son ami :

- Ron, aide-moi à monter la tente.

- Attend, j'ai presque réussi à capter Potterveille. Albus, dit encore une fois le jeune rouquin en tapotant la vieille radio rouge avec sa baguette magique, Albus !

_- Bonjour à tous, chers auditeurs et chères auditrices de Potterveille, la radio de soutien à Harry Potter. Ici Rivière, pour vous servir._

- C'est Lee Jordan ! Souffla Ron tandis qu'Harry s'approchait de lui pour écouter la fameuse radio.

_- Nous tenons à vous rappeler que nous sommes la seule source d'information fiable de toute l'Angleterre et que nous ne diffusons que la vérité sur celui que nous appelons le chef Mangemort. Démentons d'abord une rumeur qui court à son propos. Il semblerait que Vous-savez-qui peut tuer d'un seul regard. Or, seul le Basilic a ce pouvoir, vous devriez tous le savoir. Pour faire taire vos craintes, il existe un moyen très simple : assurez-vous que la créature qui vous fait face est pourvue de jambes. Si elle en est pourvue, soyez rassurés, ce n'est pas un Basilic et vous pouvez le regarder dans les yeux. Mais si vous vous trouvez devant le chef Mangemort, il est fort possible que ce soit la dernière chose que vous voyez._

_- Ici, Rapière, je voudrais rajouter une petite précision avant de passer aux nouvelles peu réjouissantes._

- Fred ! s'exclama son frère.

_- nous vous écoutons Rapière._

_- Si on croit tous les témoins, Vous-savez-qui serait à plusieurs endroits très éloignés au même moment. Sachez que, même si c'est un mage noir, aucune magie ne permet ceci. Il est fort probable que ce n'était que de simples mangemorts en patrouille. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était à l'étranger._

_- Mais les nouvelles ne sont pas très fraîches, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Hélas, oui. Les nouvelles fiables et non contrôlées par le ministère sont rares._

_- D'où l'utilité de notre radio. Avant de passer aux mauvaises nouvelles, car il y en a toujours avec ce régime autoritaire et aux dernières victimes des mangemorts, je vous rappelle que Potterveille sera au rendez-vous demain même heure que d'habitude et que la vigilance constante est de mise._

- Le mot de passe sera fol-œil, chuchota Harry qui se souvenait bien de cette phrase maintes fois répétée par le doyen des aurors.

_-Tout d'abord, les nouvelles, Royal, à vous la parole._

_-Bonjour à tous. Je n'ai rien de réjouissant à vous annoncer._

Harry et Ron se sourirent en entendant la voix grave et rocailleuse de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- _Le ministère est, comme vous le savez, sous contrôle de vous-savez-qui. Le premier ministre est sous impérium, j'ai pu moi-même constater ses yeux vides, et je suppose qu'il est contrôlé par Lucius Malfoy...à moins que ce ne soit par une autre de ces crapules qui empestent le ministère car il est vrai que Malfoy ne fréquente plus beaucoup le ministère. Peut-être Yaxley qui traîne souvent vers l'Atrium et du côté du cabinet du ministre...Méfiez-vous de tous...Ollivander reste toujours... crrrkkkkkrr... aurait disparu le...crrriiikrrr... baguettes magiques... crrrrkkkkrrrr... crrrrkk... nous supp... crkkkrrrkkrrr... crrr... krrr..._

La radio se coupa.

- Oh non ! Albus, tenta Ron en donnant de petits coups de baguette sur la radio, Albus !

_- Crrrk...Crkkkrrr...Crrrrrhhrrrkk..._

- Cela ne servira à rien Ron, l'orage approche, il y a trop d'électricité dans l'air. Viens plutôt m'aider à monter la tente.

Le visage du rouquin fut momentanément traversé par l'incompréhension face au mot électricité mais lorsqu'une bourrasque plaqua ses cheveux sur ses yeux, Ron se leva pour aider Harry.

_HGSSHGSS_

L'air se rafraîchit et la pluie se mit à tomber. Cela commença par quelques gouttes éparses, de celles que l'on apprécie après une forte chaleur et qui libère l'atmosphère de sa lourdeur après de longs jours de moiteur insupportable. Puis, la pluie s'intensifia, devenant une véritable averse, de celles qui collent vêtements et cheveux à la peau et qui laissent une impression désagréable d'humidité sous les imperméables ou, en l'occurrence, ici, sous les sorts d'imperméabilibité comme l'_impervius_.

Dans le comté de Berkshire, l'orage se déchaînait. Des éclairs zébraient le ciel et illuminaient la sordide obscurité que le ciel, noir d'encre, faisait régner. Non loin d'East Lockinge, protégé par de nombreux sorts repousse-moldus, se dressait un manoir aux allures modestes mais dont la pierre grise luisait étrangement sous les zébrures du ciel et lui donnait un air inquiétant. Les arbres broussailleux du parc se dressaient et s'arquaient au rythme de la folle respiration des rafales et la girouette, plantée fièrement sur la plus haute tour, tournait aléatoirement dans un grincement sinistre. Le portail en fer forgé représentait des corps torturés et menaçait de sortir de ses gonds en émettant un son lugubre à vous faire serrer les dents. On s'attendait presque à entendre le hululement du vent qui s'infiltre à travers les pierres lézardées et à voir apparaître, au détour d'une allée, une pierre tombale, un corps pendu à un arbre mort ou un fantôme blafard qui glisserait dans l'obscurité pour éviter la lueur trop forte des éclairs et de la pleine lune occultée. Cependant, il n'y avait que l'orage et les grincements. Quoique...

Si on s'attardait sur le manoir, on pouvait apercevoir, à travers une fenêtre poussiéreuse du premier étage, l'éclat fantomatique de plusieurs masques macabres de mangemorts, éclairés par les flammes tremblotantes de trois chandeliers dispersés à travers la pièce. Au centre de celle-ci, se trouvait cinq silhouettes encapuchonnées de noir, la tête baissée en guise d'humilité. Rasant les murs, se fondant presque avec les tableaux moldus dans la pénombre, se tenait une dizaine de mangemorts du premier cercle. Tous portaient un masque d'argent aux allures cadavériques et seuls les reflets spectraux que renvoyaient leurs visages métalliques attestaient de leur présence. Lord Voldemort trônait nonchalamment sur un fauteuil qui avait surement connu de meilleurs jours mais qui semblait lui convenir. Ses yeux rouges malveillants scrutaient les futures recrues tandis qu'un rictus de satisfaction déformait ses lèvres verdâtres. Sa main droite faisait tournoyer lentement sa baguette magique tandis que sa gauche reposait sur un accoudoir du fauteuil miteux, seul meuble de la pièce. Il respirait la magie noire, sentait le sang de ses cadavres et puait le vice mais dégageait une aura impressionnante de puissance.

- Approche, Draco.

La silhouette la plus à droite enleva sa capuche, découvrant une chevelure blonde plaquée en arrière et un visage fin au nez pointu. Draco s'avança vers le seigneur des ténèbres et baisa avec vénération le bas de sa robe tandis qu'une lueur de fierté traversait le regard d'un des mangemorts à sa gauche.

- Combien en as-tu tué, Draco ? demanda le Lord noir d'un ton presque paternel alors que sa voix restait froide à vous donner des frissons.

Le rituel mangemort consistait à tuer, voire torturer quelques moldus afin de « se familiariser avec les sortilèges impardonnables ». Le véritable objectif de cette «mission» d'initiation était de détruire les âmes encore innocentes des nouvelles recrues. Une âme éclatée ou damnée était beaucoup plus manipulable et Voldemort n'en était que trop conscient.

Il était souvent difficile pour les jeunes futurs mangemorts de tuer quelqu'un de sang froid et plus ils tuaient de moldus lors de leur initiation, plus le seigneur des ténèbres les tenait en estime.

- Deux, monseigneur, répondit le jeune Malfoy d'une voix dont il semblait avoir du mal à maîtriser le tremblement.

Lord Voldemort se tourna vers la misérable forme tremblotante qui gisait recroquevillée à ses pieds.

- Queudver ?

- C'est...c'est exact, maî...maître, fit le rat d'une voix apeurée en contemplant ce qui ressemblait vaguement à des notes.

Le dit maître reporta son regard rougeâtre sur Draco Malfoy, toujours incliné devant lui.

-Ton bras, Draco, dit-il d'un ton démesurément cérémonieux en tendant une main osseuse vers le blond d'un geste qui se voulait gracieux.

Le futur mangemort souleva sa manche gauche et présenta son avant-bras à celui qui sera, d'ici les prochaines secondes, son maître jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Le seigneur des ténèbres posa le bout de sa baguette sur la chair présentée et prononça une incantation en fourchelang. Draco Malfoy serra les dents pour éviter de hurler tandis qu'une vive douleur traversait son bras comme si on le brûlait au fer blanc de l'intérieur. Sur sa peau, auparavant vierge, émergeait un serpent noir qui sortait de la bouche d'une tête de mort effrayante. Il laissa, malgré lui, échapper un gémissement. Quand la marque des ténèbres fut suffisamment sombre, Voldemort relâcha le sort et d'un mouvement preste de baguette fit apparaître un masque semblable à celui des mangemorts qu'il donna à sa nouvelle recrue.

- Bienvenue dans mes rangs, Draco. J'espère ne pas regretter de t'y avoir fait rentrer.

- je ne vous décevrais pas, maître.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le blond baisa, de nouveau, la robe du maître pour exprimer sa reconnaissance et son allégeance, puis sortit de la pièce, le masque sur le visage.

Le lord noir balaya la pièce du regard et s'arrêta sur une des silhouettes au centre.

- Approche Grogan.

L'interpellé était un jeune homme de haute stature et aux épaules larges. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés en brosse et ses yeux bleus déterminés étaient surmontés d'épais sourcils broussailleux.

- Combien en as-tu tué, Grogan ?

Il semblait poser les mêmes questions à chacune de ses recrues.

- Un...un seul, monseigneur.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, honteux. Voldemort jeta un coup d'œil à son misérable serviteur qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête, un sourire stupide révélant ses dents de devant aux lèvres.

- Pourquoi un seul, Grogan ?

- On...on m'avait dit de ne tuer qu'une seule personne, monseigneur. Je...je ne voulais pas vous décevoir.

Lord Voldemort plissa les yeux à la recherche de la personne qui aurait pu lui donner ces consignes erronées mais se décida à faire preuve de bonté en ne punissant personne. Il se leva et, d'un geste royal, écarta les bras comme s'il faisait une offrande grandiose de générosité à un peuple nécessiteux.

- Sache, jeune et ignorant Grogan, que le seigneur des ténèbres offre le droit à tous ses fidèles serviteurs de disposer comme bon leur semble des moldus et sang-de-bourbes qui sont indignes de vivre.

- B...bien, monseigneur.

-Tu n'as tué qu'une seule personne la nuit dernière mais je te pardonne.

Il se rassit et tendis une main décharnée.

-Ton bras, Grogan, fit le lord du même ton solennel que précédemment.

Et ce dernier présenta son avant-bras gauche à son prochain maître. Il cria de douleur tandis que la sombre marque obscurcissait son bras et faillit s'évanouir, mais personne ne s'en formalisa. Le seigneur des ténèbres fit apparaître un masque de mangemort qu'il lui donna et, après un dernier baiser sur le bas de la robe du maître, Grogan sortit, masqué lui aussi.

Il ne restait plus que trois silhouettes au centre de la pièce. Voldemort dévisagea longuement ces dernières avant de lancer :

- Approche Owen.

Le concerné enleva gracieusement sa capuche et révéla une tignasse bouclée blonde qui encadrait un visage long et arrogant. Ses yeux, d'un vert surréaliste, brillaient d'une fierté démesurée et sa fine bouche rosée affichait un léger sourire insolent. Il était grand et élancé. Il avança d'un pas assuré vers le seigneur des ténèbres, s'inclina effrontément et baisa le bas de la robe du mage noir, plus par rituel que par véritable respect. Une lueur dangereuse passa furtivement dans les yeux rubis du maître.

- combien en as-tu tué, Owen ?

- Cinq ! s'exclama presque trop rapidement l'impertinent.

Derrière les masques se levèrent quelques sourcils incrédules. Lord Voldemort tourna lentement la tête vers Queudver qui répondit dans un ricanement ridicule :

-Il ment, maître...

Il sembla que le teint d'Owen prit une teinte blême mais rien n'est sûr avec cet éclairage faiblard.

- il...il n'en n'a tué qu'un seul, maî...maître..., continua le rat, le sourire stupide agrandi au centuple.

Voldemort reporta lentement son attention sur le blondinet.

- Owen ? Fit-il de sa voix d'outre-tombe lourde de menaces.

- C'est... c'est faux ! J'en...j'en ai tué c...cinq !

Le freluquet perdait de l'assurance tandis que de larges sourires cruels et sadiques se dessinaient sous les masques et que d'imperceptibles ricanements se faisaient entendre.

- Vraiment ?

Le seigneur des ténèbres donnait le divertissement, ménageait l'effet alors que, tous, ici, connaissaient déjà le clou du spectacle. Il semblait, d'ailleurs, s'amuser follement. Son ton était admirablement bien choisi. Crédule et naïf. Ce qui suggérait, évidemment, le contraire. Il se leva lentement de son fauteuil et pointa une baguette fatale sur le gringalet qui paraissait vouloir être plus bas que terre.

- Endoloris ! s'écria le mage noir d'une voix funeste de pierre tombale.

L'insolent fut réduit à un corps secoué de spasmes violents hurlant à la mort et se tordant comiquement sous l'éclair écarlate du sortilège impardonnable. Le rire démoniaque de Bellatrix Lestranges emplit la pièce et fit écho aux cris de douleur du torturé. Quand le lord arrêta le sort, ce dernier était échevelé, haletant et tremblant de tout son corps.

- Sache qu'on ne ment pas au seigneur des ténèbres !

Le blond tenta d'acquiescer, en vain, son corps ne lui répondait plus.

- Que ton cas serve d'exemple ! Déclama le maître des mangemorts d'un ton mélodramatique.

Bellatrix jubilait dans son coin devant tant de cruauté. C'est à peine si elle se retenait de frapper dans ses mains comme une enfant surexcitée. Plusieurs paires d'yeux méprisants dardèrent le menteur derrière leur masque quand un éclair vert vint le frapper en plein cœur. D'un sifflement aigu et sonore, Voldemort appela son fidèle serpent, Nagini, et l'invita à déguster son repas. Le reptile s'avança en ondulant vers sa proie, se saisit d'elle en plantant ses crocs venimeux dans son cou et l'emporta derrière le fauteuil de son maître en traînant la victime à travers la pièce, laissant de longues traces de sang sur le sol carrelé et poussiéreux.

Lord Voldemort émit un petit sifflement de contentement en réponse à l'enthousiasme de son serpent et se rassit gracieusement.

- Bien, fit-il en détachant les deux syllabes, trêve de divertissement mes fidèles serviteurs.

Il reporta son regard vers les deux silhouettes restantes .Elles étaient toutes les deux frêles. L'une n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce tandis que l'autre, plus petite, semblait chanceler légèrement.

- Approche, Derwent.

La silhouette qui était restée stoïque durant la torture rabattit sa capuche en arrière et s'avança. C'est un jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Ses cheveux châtain clair étaient coupés court au niveau de la nuque et des oreilles mais gardait de la longueur au dessus et tombaient en de petites mèches effilées sur son front, soulignant des yeux noisette sans expression. Son visage ovale et fin, associé à son jeune âge, lui donnait un air presque féminin mais sa démarche souple et assurée était masculine.

- Combien en as-tu tué, Derwent ?

Apparemment cette phrase faisait partie du rituel puisque Voldemort ne la variait pas.

- Quatre, monseigneur, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix lente et calme.

Des sourcils se froncèrent derrière les masques d'argent. Le seigneur des ténèbres plissa les yeux et le déshabilla du regard. Il resta inébranlable.

- J'espère que tu ne fais pas la stupide erreur de me mentir comme l'autre imbécile prétentieux, Derwent.

- je ne me le permettrais pas, monseigneur.

La voix était maîtrisée, emprunte de sincérité. Lord Voldemort lança un regard interrogateur à Queudver qui semblait vérifier, pour la troisième fois, ses notes.

- C'est...c'est ex...Exact, monseigneur.

Une lueur d'admiration mauvaise anima ses petits yeux de rat tandis qu'un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres du maître.

- Eh bien, cher Derwent ? On s'est trouvé un instinct meurtrier ?

La question était un piège.

- J'ai tué ces quatre misérables moldus parce qu'ils ne méritaient pas de vivre, monseigneur, et parce que je savais que je vous ferais plaisir ainsi. Je n'existe que pour vous servir, monseigneur.

Apparemment, c'était une bonne réponse, puisque Voldemort tendis la main pour réclamer le bras du jeune homme. Ce dernier retroussa sa manche de velours noir et présenta son bras d'une pâleur extrême. Le seigneur des ténèbres apposa sa baguette dessus et prononça l'incantation. Derwent se crispa sous la douleur mais, rapidement, son visage n'afficha plus aucune expression. Lorsque la marque fut bien incrustée sur son avant-bras, Voldemort lui offrit un masque d'argent.

- Bienvenue dans mes rangs, Derwent. J'espère ne pas avoir à regretter de t'y avoir fait entrer.

- C'est un immense honneur, pour moi, de vous servir, maître.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Derwent baisa la robe de Voldemort et sortit, masqué.

- Eh bien, il n'en reste plus qu'un...enfin, une. Approche Caitlyn.

La dernière silhouette, cintrée de velours violet sombre enleva sa capuche, libérant une cascade de boucles rousses entourant un visage en cœur couvert de taches de rousseur. Ses yeux marron foncé manquaient d'assurance.

- C'est rare qu'une femme rejoigne véritablement nos rangs, n'est-ce pas mes chers mangemorts ?

La question était rhétorique mais quelques uns acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête tandis que quelques sourires lubriques étirèrent les lèvres de certains hommes.

- Mais celles qui nous rejoignent nous satisfont particulièrement, n'est-ce pas Lucius ?

Voldemort avait dit cette phrase en jetant un œil empli de sous-entendus à Bellatrix qui avait minaudé devant le compliment caché.

- Oh oui, maître, répondit avec un entrain mal dissimulé Lucius Malfoy, sa voix rendue caverneuse par le masque qui couvrait totalement son visage.

La jeune Caitlyn était de moins en moins rassurée. Tous ces hommes aux sous-entendus libidineux autour d'elle la rendaient mal à l'aise et la seule femme qu'elle distinguait semblait être aussi luxurieuse qu'eux.

- Combien en as-tu tué, Caitlyn ?

- D...Deux, monseigneur, répondit-elle la tête haute en une vaine tentative de paraître plus assurée.

Elle avait un fort accent Irlandais. Queudver acquiesça sans détourner ses petits yeux fourbes de la jeune femme. Voldemort s'essaya à la galanterie :

- Ton bras, jeune demoiselle.

Peine perdue, sa voix ressemblait plus à un sifflement désagréable qu'à un ton chaud et engageant. L'irlandaise dévoila, quand même, son bras ivoirin pour y recevoir la marque des ténèbres. Quand le Lord noir arrêta le sort, des larmes de douleur perlaient aux coins de ses yeux et le maître les essuya d'un pouce osseux. La jeune femme se laissa faire en tentant de réprimer frisson et grimace de dégoût face à cette peau reptilienne. Elle renifla rapidement et leva les yeux vers son nouveau maître, pleine d'une nouvelle détermination. Son manque d'assurance la perdrait.

- J'aime mieux ça, jeune mangemorte. Voici ton masque. J'espère ne pas regretter de t'avoir fait entrer dans mes rangs.

- V...vous ne regretterez pas, m...Maître.

Elle baisa la robe de Voldemort, se masqua et sortit d'un pas rapide.

Le lord soupira d'aise et s'affala un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Les mangemorts en retrait depuis le début de la réunion s'approchèrent de leur maître.

- Voilà une bonne journée, mes chers serviteurs. Quatre jeunes mangemorts dévoués. J'aimerais que vous gardiez un œil sur eux et que, si besoin, vous les formiez un peu. Vous savez que je ne tolère ni insolence, ni incompétence.

Il fit une pause dans son petit discours et pendant un moment, on n'entendit que le tonnerre qui grondait au dehors.

- Severus, approche.

Un haute silhouette sombre se détacha du cercle et se mit à genoux devant Voldemort.

- Maître ? fit l'interpellé d'une voix grave.

- Draco continue son étude à Poudlard cette année et je sais qu'il te fait confiance. J'aimerais donc que tu l'aide au mieux pour ses débuts.

- Bien maître.

- Et j'ai cru comprendre que Derwent entre en septième année à Poudlard.

- Je n'étais pas au courant, maître, mais la rentrée des professeurs ne se fait que dans dix jours. Je saurais, à ce moment là, la liste de mes futurs élèves.

- Je te demanderais de garder un œil sur lui. Les jeunes font souvent des choses insensées et ne sont pas dans la mesure. Ce serait dommage de gâcher un élément si prometteur à cause d'une malencontreuse action trop ambitieuse.

- Je ferais selon vos ordres, maître.

Lord Voldemort se leva et balaya ses fidèles serviteurs du regard.

- La séance est levée. Je vous contacterais bientôt.

Et sur ces derniers mots, il transplana dans un tourbillon de volutes noires. Les mangemorts l'imitèrent et le manoir se retrouva vide. La girouette grinçait toujours sur le toit, les arbres continuaient de se balancer au rythme du vent et le portail valsait sur ses gonds, tandis que les éclairs zébraient le ciel.

* * *

_Alors? vous avez aimé? review?_


	2. Ministère

_**Disclaimer : **__ les personnages que vous reconnaissez sont à J. K. Rowling. ainsi que l'univers. Certains personnages sont de mon invention, ainsi que le scénario._

_**note : **Voici un nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Il vous faudra faire preuve de patience pour l'apparition d'Hermione. Je sais que certains l'attendent... Ceci est surtout un chapitre pour bien placer le contexte.  
_

* * *

La pluie avait cessé pendant la nuit et à l'aube, dans la grisaille matinale, s'élevait des serpents de brumes à l'odeur de terre humide. De fines gouttelettes perlaient sur les fleurs qui s'ouvraient paresseusement tandis que les oiseaux s'approchaient en sautillant des flaques pour s'abreuver calmement après leur nuit agitée.

7h30. Heure de pointe. Londres était déjà noire de monde. Une flopée d'êtres en costume, noir ou bleu nuit, marchaient d'un pas décidé vers la city où les attendait une dure journée de labeur. Les fours des boulangeries fonctionnaient depuis trois heures déjà et le fumet des pains chauds envahissait chaleureusement les alentours, attirant les passants matinaux. Un petit marchand de journaux ambulant tirait avec entrain un kiosque à roulette en criant à qui voulait l'entendre les gros titres de la journée. Quelques piétons qui passaient par là s'arrêtaient devant lui et achetaient le quotidien en monnayant quelques livres. Ils s'éloignaient, ensuite, en feuilletant le journal, tandis qu'un léger sourire rassuré se dessinait sur leurs lèvres. Enfin une nuit calme, sans incident grave notable, ni fait étrange.

7h30. Heure de pointe. Les cheminées du ministère de la magie crachaient sans arrêt des flammes vertes, des hommes et des femmes. Habillés, soit d'un costume moldu, soit d'une robe de sorcier sobre et luxueuse, ils se redressaient dignement, s'époussetaient soigneusement puis partaient d'un pas décidé vers leur département pour une longue journée de travail. Un petit homme bedonnant à la moustache pointu s'arrêta devant la statue de l'atrium et la regarda fièrement. Elle représentait la suprématie des sorciers de sang-purs sur les sangs impurs, les moldus et les créatures magiques. C'était lui qui avait dessiné et dirigé la construction de l'œuvre d'art. Le sang-pur était paré d'or et de pierres précieuses ensorcelées pour changer de couleur harmonieusement alors que les autres personnages portaient des haillons et des chaînes et n'étaient sculptées que dans un granit grisâtre. Aux pieds du sorcier d'or jaillissait une fontaine d'eau cristalline dans laquelle se reflétaient les lueurs dansantes des chandeliers du plafond. Oui, vraiment. Il était fier de lui et de son œuvre.

- Ah, Fergus ! Je vous cherchais ! s'exclama une voix joyeuse derrière lui.

- Bien le bonjour monsieur le premier ministre, répondit l'artiste sur le même ton.

- je vous ai déjà dis de m'appeler Pius, rétorqua le ministre en passant un bras amical sur l'épaule de Fergus Powell.

Pius Thicknesse avait été nommé premier ministre l'année dernière pour succéder à feu Rufus Scrimgeour. Officiellement, il avait été élu. Officieusement, il avait été imposé par Voldemort puisqu'il était sous le contrôle de Yaxley par l'impérium. Thicknesse emmena Powell dans son bureau, l'invita à s'asseoir et lui dit d'une voix complice :

- Je vais avoir besoin de vous.

L'artiste se pencha en avant et tourna légèrement la tête de façon à présenter une de ses oreilles décollées au ministre.

- Une nouvelle œuvre ? demanda-t-il tout excité.

- Oh oui ! Et grandiose !

- Pour où ?

- Le chemin de Traverse.

Fergus Powell tapa dans ses mains avec enthousiasme.

- Toujours le même thème ?

- Avec un soupçon de gloire pour le maître.

- Cela va être magistral ! J'ai déjà quelques idées.

Il se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas dans le bureau du ministre sous les yeux étrangement vides mais aux plis rieurs de celui-ci.

- Ce sera une statue toute en argent avec, au centre, le maître dans toute sa splendeur. Il aura les mains levées vers le ciel...et ses yeux seront de beaux rubis rougeoyants. Oh oui ! Et, autour, les sangs-purs à qui il a accordé pouvoir et richesse, gloire et puissance. Et tout ce monde marchera sur...oui ! Sur des moldus, des sang-de-bourbe et des créatures magiques...

L'artiste jubilait. Une lueur malveillante de folie pure brillait de temps en temps dans ses yeux tandis qu'il continuait de décrire sa future œuvre en gesticulant des bras.

- ...Et de la magie noire sortira des mains du maître, oh oui ! Le maître tout puissant !

HGSSHGSS

Quelques étages plus bas, dans le quartier des aurors, une jeune femme blonde et énergique entassaient dossiers sur dossiers après les avoir rapidement parcourus et signés. Elle grommelait de temps à autres des injures contre les incapables qu'elle dirigeait.

- Ennemi public numéro 1 : Harry Potter. « Désolé mais on ne l'a pas vu depuis des mois. On ne sais pas du tout où il peut être », marmonnait-elle en imitant avec talent l'auror abruti qui lui avait dit cela, Eh bien cherchez ! Bande d'incompétents ! Ennemi public numéro deux et trois : Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Traître à son sang et sang de bourbe. « Apparemment Weasley et granger sont partis avec Potter, mam'zelle ». Dites introuvables ! Médiocres véracrasses !

Plus elle signait de dossiers, plus elle entassait avec violence la paperasse.

- Et je fais quoi moi après ? Les doloris que je vous prodigue chaque jour ne vous motive pas assez ? Ce n'est rien à côté de ceux du seigneur des ténèbres ! Et ceux là, c'est moi qui me les prends ! Insupportables hommes de mains !

On toqua à son bureau. Elle posa le parchemin écorné qu'elle avait dans ses mains, souffla un coup pour se calmer et prononça un « entrez ! » d'une voix autoritaire. Un homme grisonnant, une balafre lui barrant le visage, passa sa tête à travers la porte.

- Greyback t'attend dans son bureau pour les informations des rafleurs.

La jeune femme grimaça à l'entente du nom du loup-garou et se leva pour suivre son visiteur.

- Des nouvelles des fugitifs ? lança-t-elle tandis qu'ils marchaient côte à côte le long du couloir sombre.

- Apparemment non, mais on aurait retrouvé les traces d'un feu de camp dans une forêt à l'ouest et elles sont assez fraîches.

- Mais ils ont pu transplaner n'importe où.

- En effet. Et c'est le principal problème. Impossible de les retrouver puisqu'ils utilisent des sorts anti-traçage.

- Il faudrait qu'ils prononcent le nom du seigneur des ténèbres.

- ils sont au courant de ça, je pense. Sinon on les aurait déjà localisés. Potter n'a pas peur de prononcer son nom.

- Et ses acolytes ?

- s'ils sont avec lui, ils ne prendront pas ce risque.

- Et s'ils ne sont pas avec lui ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, ils ont disparu ensemble.

- On a fouillé leurs possibles cachettes ?

- Le Terrier des Weasley a été brûlé. On saura d'ici quelques jours si leurs noms apparaissent sur les listes de Poudlard. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils y seront. Ce serait stupide de leur part.

- En effet.

Ils arrivèrent devant la lourde porte du bureau de Fenrir Greyback et y entrèrent sans frapper. Le loup-garou regardait pensivement par la fenêtre et se retourna à leur arrivée.

- Craig, Amber, les salua-t-il froidement tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient dans les confortables fauteuils de cuir qui trônaient devant le bureau.

Il mit ses mains derrière son dos et marcha jusqu'à derrière son bureau.

- On vous a mis au courant d'la situation ? fit la voix graveleuse de Greyback à l'attention de la blonde.

Cette dernière hocha la tête.

- Faudrait que vous alliez avec quelques hommes de mains sur les lieux. J'vous donnerai un portoloin à 10h.

- J'en prends combien ?

- Pas plus de cinq. Après ça fait trop de bruit. Et prenez des compétents, pas des p'tits rigolos.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

- Je te passerai Greg. C'est un traqueur doué, intervint l'homme grisonnant.

- Bah tiens, Craig, vous n'avez qu'à venir avec elle aussi.

- Amber ?

- Il vaut mieux que ce soit toi plutôt que Buster, répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

Craig ricana.

-Il est vrai que Buster est meilleur pour aiguiser des couteaux que pour évoluer silencieusement dans un milieu naturel.

- Il est aussi discret qu'un troll en rut dans un troupeau de vélanes.

- Pourtant il n'est pas gros, fit remarquer pertinemment le balafré.

Amber approuva en souriant.

- Il serait p't'être temps de réunir tes hommes, Amber, grinça Greyback pour couper court aux plaisanteries.

La blonde se leva et sortit à grandes enjambées. Craig salua le loup d'un signe de tête avant de la suivre.

- On se réveille bande de véracrasses ! Il me faut deux hommes compétents pour une traque en forêt ! Beugla-t-elle à l'approche de la salle de repos de son équipe.

Elle entra en claquant la porte contre le mur derrière et fit sursauter une bonne moitié des brutes qui paressaient dans la salle.

- Alors ?

Elle avait les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés. Le spectacle qu'elle contemplait la désolait. Certains semblaient avoir passé la nuit ici et ronflaient encore, la bouche béante, à côté d'une bouteille de mauvais whisky bien entamée. Un des hommes était en caleçon et semblait prendre l'air au bord de la fenêtre grande ouverte, alors qu'un autre tentait désespérément d'ajuster un nœud papillon à pois jaunes sur sa robe de sorcier noire en se regardant dans un bout de miroir brisé. Heureusement, la plupart la fixait, quelques uns avec une lueur craintive dans le regard.

- Bon.

C'était sec, court et ça exprimait bien son désarroi face à une telle bande de fainéants. Elle pointa du doigt un homme trentenaire, brun aux yeux ternes.

- Grant, tu files te préparer et tu rejoins Craig à 9h.

Il ne bougea pas et continua de la fixer, l'œil hagard.

-Exécution ! Aboya-t-elle en faisant sursauter les autres.

Elle parcouru la salle de repos du regard.

- Jack, tu te rhabilles, et vite avant que je ne jette la dernière chose qui te rend présentable par cette fenêtre. Nigel, tu me vires ce nœud ridicule et tu réveilles ton alcoolique de frère ou je le fais moi-même. Ah tiens, Lewis, tu files avec Grant. Je te veux aussi à 9h dans le bureau de Craig. Compris ?

Le concerné détala, ce qui fit soupirer sa chef de découragement.

- Les autres, soyez présentables à 10h. Et je veux que cette salle le soit aussi. Sinon, les doloris pleuvront. J'enverrais quelqu'un faire une inspection générale. C'est clair ?

Sur ces dernières paroles autoritaires, Amber sortit en faisant, de nouveau, claquer la porte.

- Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps, fit remarquer l'homme qu'on venait de réveiller.

- Qui ça ? demanda un jeune aux grands yeux innocents qui se balançait sur sa chaise dans un coin.

- La porte, répondit l'alcoolique en désignant d'un signe de tête le bout de bois légèrement branlant.

HGSSHGSS

Juste au dessus, au département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, deux hommes discutaient vivement.

- Il faut absolument trouver une solution à ce problème. On ne peut plus continuer à mépriser les gobelins. Ils menacent de bloquer tous les comptes de Gringotts ! avança un des deux hommes, debout, les bras, tendus, appuyés sur le bureau de l'autre.

- Mais leur accorder la même place que les sorciers serait contredire les idées véhiculées par le seigneur des ténèbres, répondit l'autre d'une voix traînante.

- Soit. Mais si Gringotts fermait les comptes, toutes les grandes familles de sangs-purs se verraient dépossédés de la majorité de leur fortune et serait reléguées sur le même plan financier que les autres familles sorcières. Imaginez la famille Malfoy ou Lestranges aussi pauvre que les Weasley ! Ce serait la débandade !

- je verrais ce que je peux faire.

- Il faut vraiment arrêter de les prendre pour des elfes de maison. Les gobelins sont un peuple fier et intelligent, ils ne se laisseront pas dominer et pourraient fortement nous...gêner.

-Je vous ai dis que je verrais ce que je peux faire. Je lui rapporterais le problème à la prochaine convocation mais je pense qu'il en est pleinement conscient. C'est un homme intelligent. En attendant, évitez de trop défendre les créatures magiques, même si ce sont des gobelins. Cela pourrait vous poser quelques problèmes.

Et d'un coup nonchalant de baguette, la porte du cabinet s'ouvrit en une invitation explicite à prendre congé. L'homme debout sortit alors, dans un grognement mécontent, laissant le propriétaire du bureau seul.

Upton Cree était ministre de la coopération avec les créatures magiques et avait commencé à trouver son poste passionnant quand les premières lois de domination furent votées, soit il y avait un peu plus d'un mois. Il avait imaginé toutes les sortes de punitions que l'on pourrait appliquer à telle ou telle créature récalcitrante. Mais on essayait quand même de faire passer ces lois avec le plus de tact possible. Il ne fallait surtout pas de révoltes. Les elfes de maison avaient été les plus faciles à dominer. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient été presque enthousiastes quand le projet de loi était sorti et se donnait déjà des punitions quand ils ne répondaient pas aux exigences de leurs maîtres. Les géants vivaient dans un lointain pays mais un ambassadeur avait réussi à en convaincre trois ou quatre de se rallier au seigneur des ténèbres et comme ils ne sont pas très intelligents, les faire obéir avait été facile, bien qu'on n'ait pas lésiné sur les sorts de brûlure. Les dragons restaient désespérément sauvages mais on les maintenait inoffensifs à l'aide de chaînes et de sorts de congélation. Les centaures restaient durs à convaincre mais pour l'instant ils ne demandaient qu'à ne pas être impliqués dans une « guerre entre sorciers »et avaient donc été classés « neutre », c'est-à-dire inoffensifs tant qu'on ne les embêtait pas. Et la plupart des autres créatures avaient un niveau d'intelligence digne d'un véracrasse, donc terriblement facile à soumettre.

Non, vraiment, les seuls qui posaient problèmes étaient les gobelins. Ils avaient entre leurs mains toute la fortune sorcière et s'ils fermaient leur banque pour protester, le monde sorcier et le régime du maître s'écroulerait. Il fallait qu'il rédige une nouvelle loi.

Upton Cree se saisit d'un parchemin vierge, trempa sa plume toute neuve dans son encrier ministérielle et écrivit, de sa calligraphie soignée et légèrement inclinée vers l'avant, une note à l'adresse de ses collègues pour qu'ils commencent à réfléchir. Ils pouvaient être longs, parfois. D'un coup de baguette, le parchemin se plia en petit avion et décolla en direction des bureaux à l'autre bout du couloir. Mais avant tout, en parler au maître, donc attendre la prochaine convocation ministérielle.

HGSSHGSS

Un peu plus loin, dans un petit village moldu connu pour avoir été, il y avait près d'une cinquantaine d'année, la scène d'un triple meurtre particulièrement étrange, un pop sonore résonna dans le manoir vide de la bourgade. Little Hangleton abritait le manoir « jeu du sort » qu'on disait hanté et que les habitants n'approchaient pas, ce qui arrangeait bien le propriétaire des lieux. Lord Voldemort, auparavant connu sous le nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor, revenait souvent dans son manoir paternel, non par amour pour le lieu qu'il trouvait détestable en raison de son origine moldue, mais pour la tranquillité qu'il pouvait tirer de la résidence abandonnée. A l'abri de la lumière du jour, dans l'obscurité étouffante et poussiéreuse d'un des salons, assis sur le sofa grisâtre qui faisait face à l'âtre éteint, il réfléchissait à ses plans, à l'organisation du monde sorcier qu'il dirigeait dans l'ombre tandis que Nagini glissait allègrement autour de lui.

- Quatre nouveaux mangemorts. Tu les a vu Nagini, siffla Le lord noir, que penses-tu d'eux ?

Un long sifflement aigu lui répondit.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Le jeune Grogan à l'air facilement impressionnable et Draco ressemble beaucoup à son père dans ses débuts. Espérons qu'il suivra le même chemin et que ses services parviendront à me satisfaire autant que m'ont satisfait ceux de Lucius.

Le serpent claqua violemment des mâchoires et Voldemort hocha la tête.

- Derwent me semble très dévoué, un peu à la manière de Bellatrix, tu ne trouve pas ?

Nagini émit un petit sifflement approbateur et un sourire malveillant étira les lèvres du seigneur des ténèbres.

-Je le sens très prometteur et très enthousiaste. J'ai vu dans son esprit, tu sais Nagini, et il est empli de vengeance envers les siens et d'un sadisme refoulé bien prononcé. Il ne tient plus qu'à moi et à mes chers mangemorts de le faire ressortir. Je pense qu'une petite fête en leur honneur s'impose, tu ne penses pas ?

Nouveau sifflement.

-Et l'irlandaise ?

Claquement de mâchoire.

-Oui, j'ai remarqué, bien sûr...Elle n'est pas rassurée du tout et j'ai sentis son inquiétude grandissante quand j'ai sous-entendu les petites orgies auxquelles participent volontiers Bellatrix, Narcissa et nos autres mangemortes. Mais c'est parce qu'elle n'est pas encore convaincue par nos idéaux. Son père, par contre, nous est totalement dévoué. Mais, étant trop vieux pour rejoindre nos rangs, il m'a envoyé sa fille. Il a expliqué sa démarche dans une lettre que j'ai reçue il y a un mois, mais je ne l'ai lue qu'après l'initiation de la jeune Caitlyn. Il fallait qu'elle m'expose ses motivations sans lettre de recommandation.

Nagini ouvrit grand la gueule, exposant ses crocs suintants de venin et la referma d'un coup.

- Que dis-tu ?

Le serpent siffla longuement, sortant sa langue fourchue de temps à autre.

-C'est vrai, admit Voldemort.

Puis il rajouta, pensif :

- Tu es bien sage, aujourd'hui Nagini. Tu m'étonneras toujours.

(Chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, je me permets une parenthèse pour vous faire remarquer la mégalomanie dont fait preuve Voldemort. Nagini est un horcruxe et renferme donc une partie de l'âme du seigneur noir. Il discute donc avec lui-même et se complimente.)

Lord Voldemort se leva et se dirigea vers le vieil orgue qui couvrait entièrement le mur du fond. Il s'y assit, posa ses mains osseuses sur le double clavier et se mit à jouer un morceau macabre. Et tandis que les notes s'enchaînaient lugubrement et s'échappaient à travers les murs mal isolés, les habitants de Little Hangleton jetèrent un coup d'œil mi inquiet, mi blasé, croyant, pour certains au hurlement du vent s'engouffrant dans les fissures, pour d'autres, au hululement des fantômes rodant dans le manoir. Oui. Il s'était passé tellement de choses étranges dans ce manoir que des fantômes en plein jour ou du vent par temps calme n'étonnaient plus personne.

* * *

_Je tiens à préciser que l'expression " aussi discret qu'un troll en rut dans un troupeau de vélanes" n'est pas de moi. Je l'ai piquée à un auteur d'une fanfiction que j'ai lue mais dont je ne me rappelle plus, ni le titre, ni l'auteur. Et je ne sais même plus si c'est sur ce site que je l'ai lue. S'il se reconnait, je le prie de bien vouloir me céder ses droits d'auteur pour cette expression que je trouve géniale et très juste._

_sinon, une petite review me ferait très plaisir! ^^_


	3. Rentrée

_**Disclaimer:**__ les personnages que vous reconnaissez sont à J. K. Rowling. ainsi que l'univers. Certains personnages sont de mon invention, ainsi que le scénario._

**_note: _**_voici un nouveau chapitre qui se passe enfin à Poudlard. En espérant qu'il vous plaira._

* * *

Poudlard, l'école de magie prestigieuse dans le nord de l'écosse, dressait ses hautes tours, bien décidée à percer les quelques nuages éparses qui parsemaient le ciel. Le crépuscule teintait de noir le lac dans lequel le calamar géant s'enfouissait dans les profondeurs pour y passer la nuit. Des bruits étranges s'élevaient de la forêt interdite qui abritait toutes sortes de créatures tandis que les hiboux et les chouettes de la volière voletaient de-ci de-là autours de l'imposant château de pierre à la recherche d'un mulot égaré ou d'un reptile nocturne à déguster. Déjà, les grandes grilles de fer s'ouvraient magiquement pour laisser passer des calèches qui avançaient toutes seules alors que de multiples lueurs tremblotantes recouvraient le lac et indiquaient l'emplacement des barques remplies de jeunes élèves mi-apeurés mi- émerveillés.

C'était le seul lieu qui n'était pas encore dominé par les mangemorts grâce à la présence permanente de nombreux membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix qui garantissaient, dans l'ombre, la sécurité des élèves et s'assuraient que Poudlard ne tombe pas sous le joug du seigneur des ténèbres. Étrangement, ce dernier ne semblait pas vraiment s'y intéresser. On se doutait qu'il y avait quelques espions mais on pensait que ce n'était que pour prévoir les actions de l'Ordre, dirigé par le vénérable et non moins puissant Albus Dumbledore. Il était raisonnable de la part de Lord Voldemort, de ne pas attaquer de front la prestigieuse école car, même avec une armée de dizaines de milliers de mangemorts, les défenses étaient telles que personne ne pouvait réellement y pénétrer par effraction.

Ces dernières s'étaient vues renforcées plusieurs fois ces dix dernières années : à l'arrivée de Harry Potter, lors de l'évasion de Sirius Black, après la découverte de l'imposture de Maugrey fol-œil et à cause du retour du mage noir. Désormais seul bastion de la résistance encore debout, après le square Grimmaurd, Poudlard avait les défenses les plus élaborées du monde sorcier. Elles combinaient tous les domaines de la sorcellerie, du sortilège complexe renforcé par des runes aux potions qui badigeonnaient les portes, des plantes offensives disséminées dans le parc aux créatures magiques dressées qui patrouillaient dans la forêt. Tout avait été réquisitionné pour empêcher le seigneur des ténèbres et son armée d'approcher. Et, apparemment, cela marchait...

Les professeurs se trouvaient assis, à leur table, dans la grande salle, attendant avec plus ou moins d'impatience, pour certains, l'arrivée des nouveaux élèves. Pomona Chourave ajustait son chapeau, Rubeus Hagrid se passait nerveusement les doigts dans sa barbe hirsute, Filius Flitwick s'assurait d'être assez haut sur sa chaise pour les voir arriver tandis que Rolanda Bibine tapotait continuellement ses ongles longs sur la table de bois sous le regard hargneux d'un Severus Snape excédé. Charity Burbage fronçait les sourcils devant les regards haineux que lui lançaient quelques serpentards, Sybille Trelawney avait les yeux dans le vide et Aurora Sinistra fixait le plafond à la recherche de la première étoile qui allait apparaître d'ici quelques minutes puisque la nuit tombait. Remus Lupin, quant à lui, souriait d'un air fatigué et fixait avec nostalgie la table des gryffondor. Albus Dumbledore jouait avec sa barbe et scrutait un par un ses élèves à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune, attendant l'arrivée de sa sous-directrice.

Soudain, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et Minerva McGonagall, cintrée dans son éternelle robe verte aux motifs écossais, entra, suivie par les élèves de première année, émerveillés et intimidés. Le choixpeau attendait patiemment les nouvelles têtes blondes à répartir, posé sur un simple tabouret en bois. Le professeur de métamorphose souleva le chapeau, déroula un parchemin assez long et commença, d'une voix forte, la répartition. Au final, les élèves furent répartis assez équitablement dans les quatre maisons avec un léger avantage pour la maison Poufsouffle, au grand damne du professeur Snape qui soupira, las de devoir enseigner à des imbéciles. Le directeur se leva, alors, pour faire son discours habituel, rappelant les interdictions et incitant les maisons à se mélanger pour une meilleure entente au sein de l'école. Enfin, il annonça une nouvelle qui fit tourner un grand nombre de regards curieux et interrogateurs vers lui. Il y aurait, cette année, une répartition exceptionnelle pour un élève de septième année venant d'une école de magie New-zélandaise. Rusard entra alors en titubant, accompagné d'un jeune homme frêle aux cheveux châtains et au visage très fin.

- Je vous prie d'accueillir Mr. Derwent Brettwood !

Le garçon s'assit sur le tabouret et le choixpeau fut placé sur sa tête.

_-Tiens, tiens...il me semble avoir déjà v..._

_-Tais-toi et envoie-moi à Serpentard._

_-Pourtant il me semble que Gr..._

_-Chut ! Serpentard, je t'ai dit, c'est pour le bien de tout le monde._

_-Le bien de t..._

_-Ne pose pas de question et envoie moi à serpentard._

_-Très bien..._

-SERPENTARD ! Annonça le choixpeau d'une voix forte sous les applaudissements discrets de la table des vert et argent.

Derwent rejoignit la table de sa maison en jetant un bref coup d'œil à la table des gryffondors dont la plupart avaient détourné les yeux avec une légère grimace quand le choixpeau avait crié « Serpentard ». Il s'assit au bout, à côté de Draco Malfoy qui lui souffla à l'oreille :

-Bien joué.

Et il sourit d'un air satisfait.

Non loin de là, à la table des professeurs, aucun détail de la scène n'avait échappé aux yeux vigilants et calculateurs de Severus Snape. Il avait immédiatement reconnu le jeune homme par ses traits étonnamment féminins et l'entente de son nom n'avait fait que confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà. Derwent Brettwood, le nouvel élève de Poudlard avait reçu la marque des ténèbres il y a une dizaine de jours, en même temps que Draco Malfoy. Et Dumbledore, à qui il avait, pourtant, dit les noms et décrit le physique des nouvelles recrues mangemortes, n'avait pas empêché son admission dans cette école. Il le traita mentalement de tous les noms. Ce n'était qu'un vieux fou manipulateur et inconscient ! Soit, Potter et sa clique n'étaient plus là et il n'avait plus à les protéger entre ces murs, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour accepter des mangemorts à Poudlard et mettre la vie des autres élèves en danger ! Ce n'étaient que des cornichons décérébrés mais ce n'était pas une raison.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix de sa collègue et sous-directrice, Minerva McGonagall, assise à sa gauche.

-Quel dommage que notre fameux trio d'or ne soit plus là cette année, vous ne trouvez pas, Severus ?

- Oh vous savez, Minerva, je suis le premier à me réjouir de l'absence de Potter et ses chienchiens, répondit l'interpellé avec une fausse politesse dans la voix.

Le professeur de métamorphose pinça les lèvres et fronça les sourcils, exaspérés.

- Severus ! Le morigéna-t-elle, Potter a réglé, l 'air de rien, de nombreux problèmes ici !

- Vous voulez parler de toutes ses escapades dangereuses après le couvre-feu qui menaçaient sa vie et qui m'obligeaient à le suivre discrètement afin de l'empêcher de faire une bêtise inconsidérée ? Vraiment, Minerva, la seule chose qu'il a véritablement fait, c'est favoriser votre maison et, ainsi, permettre à Gryffondor d'enfin gagner la coupe des quatre maisons après la domination des serpentards durant de nombreuses années. Je ne vois donc pas en quoi la disparition de Potter et sa bande pourrait m'attrister.

Minerva se retourna, vexée, sous le regard sarcastique et franchement moqueur de Snape.

- Avouez, quand même, Severus, que Miss Granger nous manquera à tous, dit Pomona Chourave qui mangeait à sa droite.

- Pourquoi cette arrogante Miss-Je-sais-tout me manquerait-elle, je vous prie, Pomona ? demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

La directrice des poufsouffles déglutit face au ton légèrement dangereux de son collègue mais répondit quand même :

- Eh bien, elle était douée en potion, comme dans toutes les matières d'ailleurs ! Et elle répondait à toutes nos questions !

- Vous vous emportez, Pomona. La seule chose pour laquelle Granger était douée, c'était pour apprendre les manuels par cœur et à les réciter mot pour mot. Quand à ses interventions en classe, son absence me permettra de ne plus souffrir de sa main continuellement levée devant mes yeux.

Le professeur de botanique retourna à son assiette, dépitée par le comportement désagréable de son collègue, alors que l'année n'avait même pas encore commencé. Quant au maître des potions, il finit rapidement son dîner et, avalant sa dernière bouchée, il se leva et sortit de la salle dans un tourbillonnement de capes noires...

Les préfets se chargeront des nouveaux serpentards et les petits rigolos apprendront vite les règles aux côtés des vert et argent les plus endurcis. Donc, il ne servait à rien que Severus Snape vienne discourir inutilement dans leur salle commune, et ce dernier s'en réjouissait. Il détestait parler pour ne rien dire et, encore moins, être en contact avec ces crétins de cornichons imbéciles d'élèves. Il faisait toujours en sorte de les côtoyer le moins possible, même si c'étaient des serpentards. De plus, présentement, il avait une chose importante à dire au directeur afin de lui remettre ses foutus yeux bleus en face de leurs trous. Alors, il poireautait rageusement devant la gargouille du bureau, attendant Dumbledore et ses bonbons aux citrons.

HGSSHGSS

Severus Snape tournait rageusement comme un hippogriffe en cage dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

- Mais enfin, Albus, je ne vous comprends pas. Je vous avais prévenu que Mr. Malfoy et qu'un certain Derwent aux traits efféminés étaient devenus mangemorts. Et vous les avez quand même acceptés dans cette école ! N'avez-vous donc aucune conscience des risques potentiels qu'ils représentent ?

- Calme-toi Severus. Il n'y a aucune raison qu'ils mettent en danger tous les élèves. Ce sont encore des enfants, après tout, et ils ont donc le droit de faire des études. Toi-même, tu étais devenu mangemort avant d'avoir terminé ta scolarité, répondit Dumbledore de sa voix tendre et sereine.

- Mais ce n'est pas pareil ! À l'époque, personne ne connaissait le pouvoir dévastateur des serviteurs du seigneur des ténèbres. Je comprends que Mr. Malfoy doive terminer ses études ici, mais rien ne vous obligeait à accepter Mr. Brettwood ! Vous auriez pu allègrement le refuser.

- Pourquoi aurais-je fais cela ? Quelles raisons aurais-je pu donner ? Si je le refusais parce qu'il était mangemort, on m'aurait demandé comment je le savais et l'idée d'un traître parmi eux se serait infiltrée dans les esprits. Et comme ce sont de nouveaux mangemorts, seuls les nouvelles recrues et les membres du premier cercle auraient pu vendre l'information.

- Mr. Brettwood aurait pu le dire lui-même.

- Alors ça n'aurait pas été judicieux de sa part. Révéler son appartenance au groupe qui nous domine et nous terrorise et postuler pour une école en même temps, ce n'est pas très intelligent.

Severus Snape grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible tandis qu'il continuait d'arpenter la pièce.

-Severus, je t'en prie, viens t'asseoir, tu uses le plancher.

Le directeur se reçu un regard noir mais le maître des potions consentit à s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils fleuris du bureau.

- Je suppose que je vais encore devoir supporter les conséquences de vos actes inconsidérés, grogna l'homme en noir.

Un sourire las et paternel étira les lèvres du vieil homme.

- Je te demande de les surveiller de près. Mets-toi au courant du mieux que tu peux de leurs missions. A la rigueur, propose-leur ton aide.

Snape éclata d'un rire amer, sans joie.

- C'est drôle n'est-ce pas ? Il m'a donné la même consigne !

Une lueur de regret et de tristesse traversa les yeux bleus de Dumbledore devant l'amertume dont faisait preuve celui qu'il considérait comme son fils.

- Merci, Severus, murmura-t-il.

Et l'homme en noir partit sans accorder un regard au directeur dans un tournoiement de cape.

HGSSHGSS

Affalé sur un des canapés émeraude de la salle commune, Derwent Brettwood devisait tranquillement avec Draco Malfoy, le jeune blond lui faisant face, enfoncé d'un un fauteuil. La pièce, toute parée de vert et argent, respirait le luxe et la froideur en même temps. Les murs, d'un gris miroitant étaient parsemés de petits serpents verts stylisés ingénieusement enroulés de façon à former des frises. Le plafond était caché par de lourdes tentures en soie vert bouteille afin de garder la chaleur de l'immense cheminée flamboyante tandis que le sol était en bois sombre, de l'ébène peut-être, et était recouvert, à certains endroits, par de luxueux tapis sur lesquels gisaient des serpents argentés. Les meubles étaient tous faits avec le même bois que le parquet et recouverts de velours vert sombre. Sur les pieds des tables de travail et des chaises, s'enroulaient audacieusement des serpents sculptés et un tableau représentant la supériorité des sang-purs trônait majestueusement au dessus-de l'âtre. On pourrait penser que cette pièce était surchargée de ces deux couleurs serpentardes, mais, pourtant, elle était décorée avec un goût raffiné.

- Je suis content que tu sois à Poudlard, nous pourrons mieux servir le maître, ainsi.

Derwent ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder parler. Un serpentard était censé agir seul et ne dépendre de personne, même quand on servait le même objectif ou la même personne. De plus, il était dangereux de faire confiance à quelqu'un nouvellement arrivé dans les rangs du maître. En tant que nouveau mangemort, on faisait, en général, tout pour s'accorder les faveurs du seigneur des ténèbres et on n'hésitait pas à éliminer, de la façon la plus fourbe et la plus radicale qui soit, ses concurrents. Même s'il était nouveau à Poudlard, Derwent n'ignorait ni les principes des sang-purs, ni les lois de la maison serpentard, ni les difficultés que peuvent rencontrer les jeunes serviteurs du maître. Et il ne comptait pas se faire battre facilement. Malfoy n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

Le blond prit son silence pour un consentement et continua :

- Tu es nouveau à Poudlard alors je vais t'expliquer quelques principes de bases. Tu es un serpentard donc tu méprises toutes les autres maisons, tu terrifies les poufsouffles, tu ne rassures pas les serdaigles et tu exècres tout ce qui est, de près comme de loin, gryffondor.

Derwent acquiesça en faisant une grimace de dégoût.

-Tu es un mangemort, même si personne n'est censé le savoir, et quelques serpentards nous sont aussi fidèles dans les idées. Tu as donc un pouvoir de meneur sur eux. Prends exemple sur moi si tu n'es pas à l'aise, je te montrerai comment se comporte le prince des serpentards. Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott nous sont fidèles et sont assez intelligents pour qu'on les traite comme des égaux. Ils peuvent même être considérés comme des amis. Blaise est bon en métamorphose et Théodore en sortilèges. Si tu as besoin d'eux, n'hésite pas à leur demander. Moi, c'est les potions. Je pourrais aussi t'aider, si tu en as besoin mais je ne peux pas t'accorder tout mon temps. J'ai beaucoup d'autres occupations. Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe sont deux imbéciles mais sont de vraies brutes, ça peut être pratique. Ils me suivent comme des chiens mais comprennent facilement quand il faut me laisser tranquille. Ce qui n'est pas forcément le cas de Pansy Parkinson. Elle aussi partage nos idées, mais elle est surtout dans l'optique de m'épouser. Elle me colle sans cesse en m'appelant par des surnoms débiles. Néanmoins, elle est assez docile, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, je pourrais te la prêter si tu veux.

Il avait dit ces dernières phrases avec un sourire narquois en regardant le nouveau dans les yeux.

- Je n'en aurai pas besoin. En fait, je ne participerai à aucune fête, mangemorte ou non, qui s'apparente à une orgie.

- Pourquoi ? Tu es impuissant ? demanda Draco, l'air moqueur.

- Sort de magie noire, incurable, se renfrogna Derwent.

Malfoy fit un signe de tête compréhensif, légèrement désolé.

- Et le maître ? S'il exige de toi ce genre de chose ?

- Il est au courant.

- Tante Bellatrix va être déçue.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle aime bien les jeunes nouveaux. Elle les initie à ce jeu là.

- Elle t'a initié ?

- Pas encore...mais elle sait que ça fait longtemps que je m'amuse avec toutes les filles de Poudlard alors je ne pense pas qu'elle me le proposera. Elle aime la chair pure et fraiche, tu vois ? Et puis...avec moi, ce serait de l'inceste.

- Heureusement qu'elle ne me le proposera jamais. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'est pas désirable, au contraire, mais ça m'a l'air d'être une vraie folle.

- Tante Bellatrix est complètement timbrée du veux dire ! Mais ne te réjouie pas trop vite. Elle peut exiger que tu lui donnes quand même du plaisir.

Derwent haussa les épaules.

- J'ai appris à manier ma langue et mes mains...Tant que je ne me déshabille pas et qu'elle ne me touche pas, ça va.

- Elle va surement essayer de te réanimer.

- Impossible, j'ai posé au maître mes conditions : personne ne me déshabille et personne ne me touche le corps, si ce n'est mes bras et mes mollets.

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te caresse ?

- Le sort m'a aussi rendu douloureux aux caresses plus qu'amicales et à toute étreinte, même juste bienveillante.

- Genre, si là, je te touchais la poitrine, tu hurlerais ?

Derwent se recula devant le doigt que pointait Malfoy vers lui.

- Pas si j'ai au moins deux couches de vêtements. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à faire ça. C'est déjà assez dur à vivre ! Et je te défends d'en parler.

- Sinon ? fit Draco d'un air suspicieux.

- Sinon je dévoile toutes les relations que tu as eues avec des sangs impurs à ton père, répondit le brun avec un sourire carnassier.

Le blondinet pâlit brutalement.

- je...je me tairais. Mais comment tu sais ça ?

- je me renseigne toujours sur tout, sache le, Draco, même sur mes amis, fit Derwent sur le ton de la confidence, les yeux plissés.

Et sur ces derniers mots, le bruns se leva et partit en direction de sa chambre personnelle.

HGSSHGSS

L'un des avantages à être à serpentard était justement l'absence de tout dortoir. Chaque élève de cette maison possédait sa propre chambre aménagée. Elle n'était pas forcément très grande mais la pièce garantissait une certaine intimité et permettait de garder les secrets bien à l'abri. La chambre était fermée par un portrait qui exigeait un mot de passe pour s'ouvrir. Derwent prononça le sien dans un murmure inaudible :

- Apparence.

La jeune femme au teint bleuté du portrait sourit et le tableau s'ouvrit laissant passer le serpentard.

La pièce carrée était agréable et décorée avec bon goût. Sur la droite, se trouvait un lit simple à baldaquin et à gauche, un bureau d'ébène, au dessus duquel une étagère reposait contre le mur, soutenait une chaise, en bois elle aussi. Sur le mur du fond, une fenêtre magique permettait au propriétaire d'admirer le ciel étoilé et une armoire faisait office de garde-robe. Un chandelier de verre trônait gracieusement sur la petite table de nuit à côté du lit. Tout était, ici aussi, de vert et d'argent. Juste à côté du bureau, une porte sombre donnait sur une salle de bain modeste dans les tons vert pâle. Derwent sortit sa baguette et prononça de nombreux sorts de protections et d'insonorisations. Autant être tranquille tout de suite. Il ordonna aussi à la jeune femme qui gardait l'entrée de sa chambre de n'ouvrir à personne sans son consentement, même en cas d'urgence. Une fois tout cela fait, il rendit sa taille initiale à sa valise et la posa lourdement sur le lit. Il l'ouvrit doucement et en sortit ses affaires. Il déposa ses vêtements dans l'armoire et lissa ses robes de sorciers. Il retira, ensuite, quelques fioles d'un écrin de velours noir qu'il aligna sur l'étagère au dessus du bureau. On pouvait lire sur les étiquettes : _Polynectar_, _Régénération sanguine, bézoards_, essence_ de Dictame_ et _Felix felicis_. Derwent fouilla un peu dans sa valise et en sortit une boite rectangulaire en bois clair. Elle n'avait rien de particulier mais il la regardait avec vénération et la manipulait avec précaution.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma jolie, susurra-t-il les lèvres frôlant la boîte, je ne t'oublie pas. C'est l'histoire d'un ou deux ans, pas plus.

Et il reposa la boîte dans le double fond de sa valise en cuir après l'avoir caressée une dernière fois.

* * *

_Alors, ça vous a plu? Une petite review pour me le dire?_


	4. Le grand conseil

_**Disclaimer:**__ les personnages que vous reconnaissez sont à J. K. Rowling. ainsi que l'univers. Certains personnages sont de mon invention, ainsi que le scénario._

_**note : **bon voilà, le dernier chapitre en réserve que j'ai est posté. Rassurez vous, le cinquième est en bonne avancée. Mais comme je vous disais, j'ai des périodes d'inspiration très chaotiques, j'essaierai de vous poster le cinquième chapitre avant la rentrée, parce qu'après, je suis en prépa, je n'aurai pas vraiment le temps d'avancer... Ce soir, je pars en vacances pendant deux semaines, sans internet, j'espère avancer le plus possible dans l'écriture de cette fiction afin de pouvoir vous poster au moins un chapitre pas mois pendant la période scolaire, mais je ne promet rien. Je vous promet que je terminerai cette histoire! :p  
_

_allez! bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise!_

* * *

La sonnerie magique émit un tintement sonore annonçant la fin de l'heure et, en moins de dix secondes, les élèves emplissaient les couloirs de leur masse grouillante et de leur brouhaha assourdissant. Marchant prudemment au milieu de la cohue de jeunes sorciers en robe noire, Derwent tentait d'éviter les bousculades et la conversation pompeuse de Draco Malfoy sur l'intérêt de bien prendre en main sa baguette pour lancer des sorts plus puissants. Il pesta intérieurement. Bien sûr qu'il savait comment tenir sa baguette pour obtenir un rendement maximal du sort. Tout élève assez doué pour lancer un _Wingardium Leviosa_ médiocre savait qu'il fallait tenir sa baguette fermement de la main avec laquelle il écrivait. Autant dire qu'il n'avait aucunement besoin qu'on lui rappelle cette leçon de premier jour de première année. Il accéléra le pas afin que le tohubohu ambiant couvre la voix cérémonieuse et professorale de son camarade. Quelques bribes lui parvenaient encore et il serra les poings et les dents. D'accord, il avait raté son sortilège en métamorphose. Oui, il avait transformé sa table en passoire au lieu de la tasse ébréchée qui était posée dessus et avait été la risée de toute la classe. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il tenait mal sa baguette ! Enfin bon...il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était sa baguette qui ne lui avait pas obéi convenablement sans soulever de nombreuses interrogations...Autant qu'il croie que sa prise était mauvaise.

Il aperçut un dégagé dans la foule environnante et se dépêcha de s'y engager, se frayant un passage dans le chahut ambiant, échappant à la fois à son blond camarade et au tumulte puisqu'il se faufila dans la salle de sortilège. Mince...il avait sortilège. Avec Draco. Il soupira. Il allait encore devoir passer une heure à écouter son discours didactique. Il souffla en s'asseyant à sa place, au fond de la classe. Il allait devoir dompter cette baguette. Il ne pouvait même pas aller en chercher une autre puisqu'Ollivander avait disparu.

Enfin disparu...c'était un bien grand moment pour quelqu'un qui savait qui le détenait. Le seigneur des ténèbres leur en avait parlé, il souhaitait des informations sur la baguette de sureau qui pourrait, enfin, le débarrasser de Potter. Potter, qui courrait dans la nature, toutes les équipes de traqueurs et de rafleurs du ministère sur le dos. Et pour obtenir ses informations, le Lord détenait et torturait les fabricants de baguette du monde entier, méthode qui, pour l'instant, se révélait infructueuse. Autant dire que les jeunes sorciers pédalaient bien dans la morve de troll. Privés de baguette, comment peuvent-ils espérer entrer à Poudlard ?

Derwent haussa les épaules. Pourquoi pensait-il à ça ? Ce n'était pas son problème. Présentement, il devait se concentrer sur ses cours et être à l'écoute d'un éventuel appel de la part du seigneur des ténèbres pour sa première mission.

HGSSHGSS

Justement, à l'autre bout du Royaume-Uni, en plein cœur des Cornouailles, Voldemort tenait un grand conseil dans un vieux manoir abandonné. Le temps avait conservé un peu de la chaleur de l'été mais la fraîcheur automnale perçait dans le vent léger qui faisait frémir les feuilles des arbres. Perdu dans la végétation environnante, éloigné de la moindre activité moldue, le manoir avait les murs lézardés sur lesquels un lierre envahissant s'y accrochait et quelques ardoises de la toiture manquaient, sûrement emportées lors d'une tempête. Si vous preniez la première porte à gauche en entrant dans le Hall, vous arriveriez dans une salle rectangulaire, poussiéreuse et dont les murs de pierres froides étaient couverts de teintures moisies. Au centre de la pièce, entourée de chaises plus ou moins branlantes, trônait une grande table ovale recouverte d'un napperon de dentelle grisâtre mangé par les mites. Au fond de la pièce, en bout de table, Lord Voldemort dominait son assemblée composée de mangemorts du premier cercle et de mangemorts référents du ministère. Son serpent sommeillait sur ses genoux, baillant parfois, révélant ses crocs suintants d'un venin à mi-chemin entre le vomi verdâtre et la glaire jaunâtre.

Lord Voldemort frappa deux fois dans ses mains. Tous accordèrent son attention à leur maître à l'entente de ces clappements secs qui résonnèrent lugubrement dans la pièce.

- Que le grand conseil commence !

Et ses conseillers s'assirent autour de la table ronde qu'il présidait.

- Bien. Commençons par les réjouissances. Bella ?

La mangemorte à sa droite se leva en dodelinant de la tête, un sourire enjôleur à faire froid dans le dos se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- Eh bien, mon maître, les impériums du ministère tiennent bon, Yaxley m'a dit sentir une résignation de la part du premier ministre.

Voldemort joignit ses mains en dessous de son menton et l'enjoignit à continuer.

- Hier, une dizaine de moldues fraîches et mignonnes ont été capturées par Dolohov et les Carrow et transportées dans le cachot numéro sept en attendant l'orgie de Samedi soir.

Sur cette annonce de légers ricanements d'anticipations se firent entendre.

- Et le chaudron baveur nous fournira la boisson et la nourriture, mon maître. Ils étaient, au début, réticents mais j'ai réussi à les convaincre.

Un rire frivole s'échappa de sa gorge dénudée.

- je n'en doute pas, Bella, fit le seigneur des ténèbres en la caressant du regard. Des nouvelles de Poudlard, Severus ?

Le concerné porta son attention sur son maître et dit de sa voix froide et impassible.

- Rien qui ne puisse être réjouissant, ni vraiment contrariant, mon maître. Derwent et Draco semblent bien se comporter bien qu'ils ne soient pas encore occupés d'une mission et Dumbledore ne m'a fait part d'aucune intervention de l'ordre, pour le moment. Je pense qu'il est trop occupé par la rentrée pour s'attarder sur sa résistance vaine et inutile.

Voldemort acquiesça.

-Autre chose ?

- Il y a un petit problème qu'engendre la détenue de monsieur Ollivander, maître, les premières années n'ayant pas acheté de baguette avant sa capture se retrouvent démunis et ne peuvent suivre les cours normalement.

- je vois...Eh bien je demanderai à monsieur Ollivander de fabriquer des baguettes. Je solliciterai les

Carrow pour les vendre sur le chemin de traverse. Seules les familles dont au moins une personne a rejoint nos rangs pourront se procurer une baguette.

- N'avez-vous pas peur des traîtres qui pourraient se faufiler dans nos rangs, mon seigneur ? demanda Bellatrix de sa voix fluette.

- Connaissez-vous un seul traître dans nos rangs qui ne soit encore vivant ?

Un silence suivit cette question.

- Ensuite ?

- Il y a quelques esclandres au ministère, maître, dit Upton Cree en se levant.

Il était à l'autre bout de la table si bien qu'il devait parler haut et fort pour se faire entendre par son maître. Lord Voldemort braqua ses yeux rouges sur le ministre de la coopération avec les créatures magiques.

- Oui ?

- Apparemment les gobelins n'acceptent pas la loi de domination des sorciers sur les créatures magiques et menacent de fermer la banque.

- Ne pouvons-nous pas créer une banque exclusivement composées de sorciers ?

-Eh bien...répondit Cree, gêné, c'est que les sorciers apprennent à maîtriser une baguette mais ils sont très mauvais en calcul et en gestion... Les gobelins restent les mieux placés pour gérer les biens et les immenses fortunes des familles de sang-pur...

- Je vois...quels sont exactement les termes de cette...loi ?

- Décret n°1325 sur la domination des sorciers : Tout gobelin est inférieur aux sorciers de sang-purs et se doit de leur obéir sans condition et de satisfaire leur moindre désir sans discuter sous peine de torture et de mort, récita le ministre.

- Et quel terme contestent-ils ?

- Tous, mon seigneur, ils se disent supérieurs à nous de part leur intelligence et refusent de se plier à nos exigences. Ils s'estiment en droit de garder ce qui leur appartient et refusent d'être punis pour cela.

- Je suppose que la violence est inutile.

- En effet. On a torturé, une fois, un gobelin récalcitrant. Il n'a pas lâché l'affaire et ses compagnons on refusés d'ouvrir le compte du ministère pendant une semaine. Autant vous dire qu'on n'ose plus utiliser la force envers eux de peur de la fermeture définitive de la banque. On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre les fortunes des familles qui nous soutiennent, mon maître.

Voldemort sembla réfléchir un court instant. Il promena ses doigts sur son menton verdâtre.

- Laissez donc les gobelins pour le moment. Les sangs-purs qui nous soutiennent comprendront et, tant qu'ils restent pacifiques, ils ne sont pas gênants. La répression doit, par contre, être prête. Dès qu'ils présentent le moindre signe d'hostilité, il faudra agir, quitte à créer une banque exclusivement sorcière ou que chaque famille garde sa fortune chez elle.

- Oui, j...

- Aviez-vous une idée en tête ?

- J...oui, maître...mais je...rien n'ai prêt pour le moment...j'avais mis mes meilleurs légistes sur l'affaire.

- Faites juste une loi qui autorise les sorciers à recourir aux sorts offensifs en cas de révolte de gobelins. Je déclarerai, moi-même, l'état de révolte ou non. Je ne veux aucun écart de conduite.

- Bien, mon seigneur. Je ferais au plus vite.

Et Upton Cree se rassit. Voldemort caressa d'une main distraite Nagini qui dormait, enroulée sur ses genoux.

- Amber, des nouvelles de Potter et sa clique ?

La blonde secoua la tête.

- Aucune trace du morveux. La moitié de mes traceurs sont des incapables, les autres ont repérés quelques traces du passage de Potter et sa clique mais impossible de les localiser. Même Greyback et ses rafleurs n'arrivent pas à trouver où est-ce qu'ils peuvent transplaner. J'ai établi une carte des lieux où on a trouvé des indices trahissant leur présence mais il n'y a, apparemment, aucune logique dans leurs déplacements...

- Leur magie...

- ... n'est pas localisable, maître, ils utilisent des sorts anti-traçage...et ne prononcent pas votre nom.

Voldemort sembla retrousser les lèvres mais, en absence de celles-ci, cela faisait un résultat assez horrible. Imaginez un orifice à l'apparence visqueuse et légèrement verdâtre s'entrouvrir pour laisser apparaître une rangée de dents tout en laissant échapper un grognement de mécontentement. Amber retint avec peine une grimace de dégout.

- Néanmoins..., tenta Amber.

-Parle.

-Néanmoins, Greyback m'a chargé de vous transmettre une certaine information. Quand il est allé sur les vestiges du campement de Potter qu'on avait repéré, il a étudié toutes les odeurs. Il a dit qu'il avait senti deux odeurs mâles mais aucune fragrance féminine, même après avoir reniflé longuement.

Amber grimaça pour illustrer sa pensée d'un loup-garou pistant des proies évaporées, la bave aux lèvres et le nez frémissant, le tout accompagné de reniflements bruyants.

- La sang-de-bourbe du fameux trio d'or, continua-t-elle légèrement ironique, ne semble pas être avec eux.

- Où est-elle alors ? Gronda le seigneur des ténèbres.

- Elle n'est pas à Poudlard, maître...affirma Severus Snape, toujours aussi froid.

Voldemort, quant à lui, sembla se faire violence pour ne pas laisser éclater sa colère. Il se devait de rester calme. C'était son grand conseil.

- Je parlerai à Greyback quand il sera remis de la pleine lune...

Il embrassa son assemblée de son regard rougeoyant.

- Autre chose ?

- Je pense qu'il serait temps de donner une mission aux nouvelles recrues, mon maître, lança Lucius Malfoy en repoussant ses cheveux derrière sa nuque.

- Avoue que tu as hâte de goûter à la nouvelle, hein Lucius ? Chuchota Macnair à l'oreille du grand blond qui lui répondit d'un reniflement dédaigneux.

- j'aurai tout le temps pour ça samedi soir.

Et il reporta son attention sur son maître qui semblait pensif.

- Qu'en pensez-vous, mon seigneur ?

- il est vrai qu'il est temps qu'ils fassent leur preuve.

- Qu'allez vous leur donner, maître ? S'enquit la voix excitée de Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Je pense envoyer Grogan à un raid contre les moldus, en compagnie de Gibbon et de Rowle. Ils ont besoin de se défouler et le jeune Grogan pourra se rattraper du peu de victimes lors de son initiation.

L'assemblée acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Bellatrix, j'aimerai que tu formes Caitlyn.

- A quoi, mon maître ?

- A toutes tes compétences, Bella, voyons.

- Bien sûr, mon maître ! répondit la mangemorte lui rendant son sourire entendu.

Bellatrix Lestrange avait une certaine théorie sur le corps humain. En tirer cris de plaisir ou cris de souffrance était deux choses très semblables... le tout était sur la manière de jouer avec...

- Ce sera à toi de lui donner des missions. Tu l'emmèneras partout où tu iras et la feras participer. Ainsi, tu verras si elle est digne de me servir ou non. Si sa volonté flanche, prends-la comme jouet.

- Merci maître ! Souffla Bellatrix, les yeux brillants d'émotion.

- Et pour Draco et Derwent ? S'enquit Malfoy d'un ton impatient.

- Lucius ! Siffla Voldemort, cesse donc d'être impertinent !

Le blond baissa la tête et se renfonça dans sa chaise, ses cheveux cachant son visage. Mais on pouvait remarquer la contrariété qui l'affligeait par son air légèrement boudeur, bien qu'il se voulût impassible.

- Il s'inquiète pour son fils ! Ricana Bellatrix en minaudant, accoudée sur la table, un genou sur la chaise.

Lucius lui retourna un regard méprisant et tourna la tête de l'autre côté en marmonnant :

- Pas du tout. Draco saura se débrouiller de toute manière !

Macnair sembla se retenir de pouffer devant la mauvaise foi de Malfoy et Amber détourna le regard, profondément agacée par le comportement de ses compères. Voldemort émit un petit claquement de langue ennuyé et l'attention de ses mangemorts se reporta sur lui. Il posa lentement ses deux mains sur la table et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- Eh bien, il m'est venu une idée que je trouve assez...brillante...

Severus Snape retint une grimace devant son air suffisant.

- Etant donné que Draco et Derwent sont au même endroit, au même moment, j'ai pensé qu'il serait intéressant de les mettre en compétition...

- Oh oui, mon maître ! Ce serait terriblement exaltant ! Sautilla Bellatrix, le postérieur levé.

- J'ai ouï dire qu'il existerait un sortilège...enfin...plutôt une sorte de rituel ancestral de magie noire...qui permettrait d'asservir des populations entières...Il me faut l'incantation.

- Ce serait tellement digne de votre cruauté, mon maître ! Coqueta la mangemorte échevelée, une moue carnassière déformant ses traits.

Amber leva les yeux au ciel et réprima son envie de regarder distraitement ses ongles pour montrer qu'elle se moquait royalement des coquetteries de sa comparse. Tout le monde savait qu'elle se tapait tous les mangemorts, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle continuait à vouloir séduire son public. D'ailleurs, en y regardant bien, Macnair, assis à côté d'elle, semblait vouloir se fondre avec le dossier de sa chaise pour mieux lorgner ses fesses...recouvertes par au moins une dizaine de jupons.

- ... Le problème est que je n'ai pas l'incantation...Je n'ai donc aucun moyen d'amorcer le rituel...

Bellatrix sembla déçue et Cree se gratta l'oreille.

- ...La bibliothèque de Poudlard étant la plus grande bibliothèque sorcière d'Angleterre, je demanderai à Draco et à Derwent de trouver ce rituel... Severus, tu les couvriras pour entrer dans la réserve, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, maître, répondit l'homme aux cheveux noirs, les serpentards de septième année ont, de toute manière, un accès permanent à la réserve grâce à ma fonction de directeur de cette noble maison.

- Très bien. Evidemment, le premier qui me rapportera des informations intéressantes sur ce sortilège sera dans mes faveurs tandis que l'autre devra se rattraper d'une manière ou d'une autre...

- Draco trouvera avant cet arriviste de Brettwood ! affirma Lucius la tête haute.

Severus se retint de se taper la tête contre la table. Apparemment, Lucius ne connaissait pas assez son fils. A Poudlard, Draco était plutôt le genre de jeune adulte séducteur, comédien, capricieux, sûr de lui devant les autres mais très peureux. Il se souvenait bien de la réaction de son filleul lors de sa retenue dans la forêt interdite en première année. Hagrid la lui avait racontée un soir au repas, alors qu'il n'avait personne d'autre à qui parler. Et Draco ne semblait pas avoir changé. D'ailleurs, il pâlissait très rapidement lorsqu'on pointait une baguette vers lui.

Mais bon. Il se devait de soutenir son filleul. Et puis, au moins il savait à quoi s'attendre avec lui. Derwent Brettwood semblait beaucoup plus dangereux. Froid, tout dans la retenue et les yeux qui scrutent le moindre détail. Voilà ce que ses habitudes d'espion lui avaient permis de remarquer. Et en général, ce genre de comportement était propre à couver un tempérament explosif et, chez les jeunes mangemorts, prompt à la violence et au carnage sanglant. Il allait devoir surveiller ce jeune homme de près parce que, dans l'enthousiasme de sa première mission, il pouvait commettre le pire.

Il n'était pas rare que les jeunes recrues, dans l'ambition de plaire au maître et d'obtenir, seules, ses faveurs, s'entretuent. Il avait été témoin d'un de ces massacres lors d'un raid moldu...et ça avait été une véritable boucherie. Les deux s'étaient sautés dessus, toutes dents et griffes dehors, et se sont battus sans dignité ni humanité. Au final, il avait carbonisé les deux corps baignant dans leurs deux sangs mélangés. Il préférait, franchement, éviter ce genre de carnage à Poudlard, quitte à éliminer le perturbateur, et au diable Dumbledore et ses « on va voir, il n'est peut-être pas dangereux » !

HGSSHGSS

Voldemort mit fin au grand conseil et dans une flopée de _pop_ sonores, les mangemorts transplanèrent. Enfin, tous sauf Macnair. En tant que bourreau, il avait le devoir de s'occuper des prisonnières. Il descendit au cachot numéro sept. C'était le plus grand de tous. Fermé par de lourds barreaux d'acier oxydé, il était sombre et l'humidité suintait sur les murs et répandait une odeur d'eau croupie. Au fond, recroquevillées sur elles-mêmes, serrées les unes contre les autres, l'air apeuré et plein d'incompréhension, onze jeunes femmes tentaient de se convaincre qu'elles n'étaient que dans un mauvais rêve ou que c'était une mise en scène grotesque et morbide. Macnair fit pivoter la grille sur ses gonds d'un coup de baguette et s'approcha des moldues, le pas bourru.

- héhé...Alors mes p'tites demoiselles ? On a froid ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, bientôt, beaucoup d'hommes vous réchaufferont !

Et il sourit sadiquement devant l'air horrifié qu'elles affichèrent.

- Pikky ?

Un léger pop retentit et un elfe de maison, les oreilles pendantes et les yeux globuleux cachés à moitié par des paupières tombantes, apparut.

- Maître Macnair ? S'enquit la créature en s'inclinant jusqu'à ce que son long nez pointu racle la poussière du dallage de pierre.

On put apercevoir une longue cicatrice qui courrait le long de sa jambe gauche lorsque la taie d'oreiller qui l'habillait, remonta.

- Garde ses charmantes jeunes femmes en vie jusqu'à samedi. Il faut qu'elles soient belles, propres et appétissantes pour la fête. Compris ?

- Oui, Maître Macnair. Pikky doit-il servir à manger tout de suite ?

- Il semblerait que oui. Veille à ce qu'elles mangent toutes et à chaque fois. Elles prendront leur repas trois fois par jour, à huit heures, à midi et à dix-neuf heures, se laveront une fois par jour et dormiront de vingt-et-une heures à sept heures. Si elles n'obéissent pas, fais leur prendre des potions de sommeil. Il ne faut pas qu'elles aient l'air de zombies. Et tu nettoieras ce cachot deux fois par jour.

L'elfe acquiesça et disparut pour réapparaître dans la minute suivante, avec deux assiettes emplies de purée, de quelques feuilles de salade verte et d'une cuisse de poulet. Il fit plusieurs allers-retours pour que chacune ait son plat puis disparut définitivement.

- Bien. Mesdames, je vais vous laisser. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelez Pikky, il se fera une joie de subvenir à vos besoins dans la limite du raisonnable.

Et dans un rire sinistre et visiblement fier de lui, Macnair referma la lourde grille et transplana.

* * *

_ voilà voilà...je me suis aperçue que j'aimais bien mettre en scène Voldemort et ses mangemorts, cette espèce de malveillance ridicule m'amuse beaucoup ^^. Et sinon, je suppose que vous vous demandez toujours où est Hermione? eh bien... il faudra encore attendre... je sais ça peut sembler long, mais c'est nécessaire._

_review quand même? :p_


	5. La découverte

_**Disclaimer:**__ les personnages que vous reconnaissez sont à J. K. Rowling. ainsi que l'univers. Certains personnages sont de mon invention, ainsi que le scénario._

_**note**__: voilà, un nouveau chapitre juste avant la rentrée. J'essaierai de publier une fois par mois. j'ai écris encore deux chapitres , donc j'ai de quoi publier jusqu'en novembre. J'espère avoir le temps et l'inspiration pour écrire plusieurs chapitres d'avance d'ici là. j'espère que vous apprécierez celui-là, car ça avance enfin un peu ! _

_sinon, merci pour vos reviews, elle me font vraiment plaisir!_

_au fait, j'ai mis des indications de temps cette fois-ci car le chapitre est plus long qu'une journée. Je n'en mettrais peut-être pas souvent mais là, je pense que c'était mieux pour la bonne compréhension de l'histoire. Ou, il n'y a peut-être que moi qui, écrivant cette fiction, fait attention à ces détails temporels. Mais, j'ai vraiment un soucis du détail, quitte à aller regarder des cartes de l'Angleterre et des graphiques météo! XD_

_bonne lecture!_

* * *

L'hiver semblait précoce en cette fin de septembre dans le nord de l'écosse. La neige n'avait pas encore commencé à tomber mais les températures chutaient inexorablement et, au petit matin, l'herbe, si verte il y avait quelques jours, se parait d'une fine pellicule de givre blanc.

A Poudlard, les cheminées ronflaient déjà et illuminaient les pièces de leurs flammes chatoyantes. Les elfes avaient sorti d'épais édredons pour couvrir les lits des habitants et les élèves revêtaient, déjà, leurs chaudes capes de laine. La nuit, l'air glacial filtrait à travers les pierres, pourtant épaisses, de l'école et s'échappait en de longs serpents de givre des lèvres gercées des courageux qui osaient s'aventurer dans les couloirs. L'obscurité profonde des corridors ne faisait qu'augmenter la sensation de froid, n'offrant aucune vision un tant soit peu chaleureuse pour se réchauffer.

Derwent Brettwood, emmitouflé dans une lourde cape de laine noire aux insignes de serpentard, la baguette serrée dans la main droite, avançait d'un pas rapide, à l'affut d'un quelconque professeur ou préfet qui pourrait le surprendre. Il lui semblait que le claquement sec de ses pas résonnait, se répercutait sur les murs et se propageait en écho à travers le château. Le froid lui mordait le visage et les mains. Soudain, il entendit un bruit de pas. Régulier. Assuré. Il s'arrêta net, se colla contre le mur et attendit, acculé contre les pierres glacées. Et une voix encore plus froide que l'air ambiant s'éleva, claquante, mordante :

- Brettwood, puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu ?

Snape. Qui d'autre ? Il soupira intérieurement et sortit de l'ombre, prononçant un_ lumos_ quasi silencieux.

- Vous le savez bien, professeur, répondit Derwent d'une voix sûre.

Snape plissa les yeux. A la simple lueur de leurs deux baguettes, il paraissait encore plus effrayant.

- Cela fait deux heures que vous devriez être dans votre chambre, Brettwood. Vous n'étiez pas invité à finir la soirée du seigneur des ténèbres, à ce que je sache...

- Je voulais commencer mes recherches pour le maître immédiatement, professeur, mais la bibliothèque était fermée. J'étais sur le chemin du retour, tenta le jeune homme.

- J'espère que vous servirez mieux le maître que vous ne savez mentir, Brettwood, la bibliothèque a fermé à vingt heures. Les horaires sont marqués sur la porte et sur le panneau d'affichage dans le hall. Ensuite, marchez-vous donc si lentement qu'il vous faut plus de deux heures pour faire le trajet Hall-bibliothèque-salle commune des serpentard, ou avez-vous attendu plus d'une heure devant en ayant l'espoir idiot que Mme Pince décide, dans un élan de somnambulisme, de vous ouvrir la porte ? Et que diable faites-vous au deuxième étage ?

- Je m'étais perdu, professeur.

Snape renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

- Vous êtes nouveau dans cette école, Brettwood, mais sachez que vous êtes le premier élève à se perdre en voulant rallier sa salle commune en partant de la bibliothèque.

Brettwood baissa la tête piteusement devant le regard soupçonneux de son directeur de maison.

- Retournez immédiatement dans votre chambre, Brettwood. J'ose espérer que cette pitoyable excuse soit un mensonge grotesque sinon la maison serpentard a gagné un être encore plus stupide que le pire des poufsouffles et des gryffondors combinés.

- Oui, professeur, murmura Derwent.

Alors que l'élève s'éloignait, Snape ajouta d'une voix menaçante et presque inaudible :

- Vous ne m'inspirez pas confiance, Brettwood, je vous ai à l'œil...

Derwent s'arrêta, pivota sur lui même et planta ses yeux noisette dans ceux de son professeur.

- Je sers le même côté que vous, professeur.

Et sur ces dernières paroles sibyllines, le jeune homme disparut dans l'obscurité, laissant son maître de potion surpris et pensif.

HGSSHGSS

**Jeudi soir, semaine suivant la fête mangemorte**

Les ombres s'allongeaient au fur et à mesure que le soleil se rapprochait de la ligne d'horizon. Le ciel se parait d'un doré surréaliste et les arbres cuivrés par l'automne brillaient étrangement sous cette lueur crépusculaire. Le coassement répétitif d'un crapaud le tira des limbes du sommeil. Ron ouvrit les yeux et eut la soudaine envie de se rendormir aussitôt. Il avait rêvé de sa famille et le dur retour à la réalité avait effacé brusquement l'allégresse que ce songe avait provoquée. Il se leva en grognant et alla rejoindre Harry qui montait la garde à l'entrée de la tente.

- Bien dormi ? Lui demanda le survivant en le voyant arriver, baillant et s'étirant, les yeux encore ensommeillés.

- Assez pour te relayer une bonne partie de la nuit.

- Je n'ai pas sommeil, j'irai me coucher après.

Ron hocha la tête et alla se rafraîchir le visage avec l'eau glacée du ruisseau au bord duquel ils campaient. Harry semblait pensif et préoccupé.

- Un problème ?

- Non. Je pensais juste au médaillon de Serpentard. Je me demande comment on va le détruire.

- Passe-le-moi.

Harry l'enleva de son cou et le tendit à Ron. Il se sentit tout de suite d'humeur plus légère. Ron pris un galet plat dans la main, le soupesa et le lança sur l'eau. La pierre ricocha trois fois avant de rejoindre les autres au fond du ruisseau.

- N'empêche qu'on a eue de la chance de tomber sur Ombrage.

Harry sourit.

HGSSHGSS

Quand au début du mois d'août, ils avaient quitté discrètement le Terrier à l'aube, laissant Hermione dormir paisiblement dans la chambre de Ginny, Harry et Ron avaient transplanés au Square Grimmaurd, dans l'optique de récupérer le médaillon de serpentard auprès de Kreattur. Malheureusement pour eux, l'horcruxe avait été dérobé par Mondingus Fletcher qui avait, lui-même, rencontré Dolorès Ombrage. Le médaillon avait été réquisitionné par l'horrible crapaud rose, sous prétexte d'un arrêt ministériel pour détention d'un objet de magie noire à haut risque. Et nos deux comparses avaient décidés de le reprendre, coûte que coûte. Ils avaient, au cours de la première semaine, effectué plusieurs repérages devant le ministère, à tour de rôle, sous la cape d'invisibilité, essayant d'avoir un aperçu le plus précis possible de l'emploi du temps d'Ombrage. Mais il semblait qu'elle arrivait par cheminette, ils n'avaient donc aucune chance de la croiser. C'était souvent dépité, l'espoir tombant petit à petit en miette comme s'effritait la miche de pain sèche qui trônait dans la cuisine, qu'ils rentraient dans la maison des Black. Cependant, ils recommençaient chaque jour, faute d'un meilleur plan pour trouver l'horcruxe.

Un jour, pourtant, alors qu'ils espionnaient à deux, cachés au coin de la rue, la cape à portée de main, l'entrée des visiteurs du ministère, ils aperçurent une femme rondouillarde vêtue de rose. Dolorès Ombrage avançait vers la fameuse cabine téléphonique à petits pas pressés, visiblement agacée. Elle semblait marmonner toute seule, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil derrière elle.

Harry et Ron se cachèrent tant bien que mal sous la cape d'invisibilité, baguette en main, prêts au combat. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de laisser passer leur chance. On était gryffondor ou on ne l'était pas. En l'occurrence, nos deux comparses l'étaient jusqu'au bout des ongles et pas très prompt à réfléchir à un quelconque plan. La femme en rose passa près d'eux :

- Plus de poudre de Cheminette...pas en retard...foutus moldus...

Saisissant l'occasion au cours de laquelle Ombrage repartait dans ses baragouins incompréhensibles, Harry lança un _stupéfix_ informulé et Ron la tira dans la ruelle dans laquelle ils étaient cachés. Ils sautèrent presque de joie quand ils virent un bout de chainette luire au cou de l'affreux bonbon rose et Ron lui arracha littéralement le médaillon pour le passer à son propre cou.

Mais, alors qu'ils transplanaient pour retourner au square Grimmaurd, Harry sentit une main potelée s'abattre sur son épaule. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Quand il atterrit sur le palier de la maison des Black, Ombrage était à côté de lui, furieuse, échevelée mais un sourire carnassier et satisfait aux lèvres. Horrifié, Ron dégagea son ami des mains du crapaud, et transplana avec lui au premier lieu qui lui passait par la tête : une forêt du pays de Galles. Le sortilège avait du atteindre le médaillon qui l'avait atténué, n'assommant Dolorès Ombrage qu'un court instant.

Le square Grimmaurd n'était plus une cachette sûre. Bientôt la maison des Black sera investie par le ministère. Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry et Ron se retrouvèrent à transplaner de forêts en lieux reculés, n'ayant, pour survivre, que le sac magique qu'Hermione avait rempli pour leur départ, supposé à trois, et, pour être rattaché à la réalité, la vieille radio rouge qui captait Potterveille.

HGSSHGSS

Ils étaient restés silencieux, un sourire léger flottant aux lèvres, le temps de se remémorer comment ils étaient entrés en possession de l'horcruxe. Ça c'était passé tellement vite qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'y repenser. Mais maintenant qu'ils cherchaient une manière de le détruire...

Un cri de douleur tira Ron de sa rêverie. Harry était recroquevillé sur le sol, la main plaquée sur sa cicatrice, les traits déformés par la souffrance, les yeux hermétiquement fermés.

- Harry ?

Lord Voldemort était en colère. Non, il était même enragé. Tellement furieux que s'il avait des cheveux sur son crâne chauve, ces derniers se hérisseraient, furibonds, tentant désespérément d'atteindre le plafond. Heureusement pour les spectateurs de son courroux, ce n'était pas le cas. Ses yeux rougeoyaient d'un éclat plus menaçant que d'habitude, les deux trous qui lui servaient de nez se dilataient à chaque grande inspiration qu'il prenait pour tenter de se calmer et sa main droite était crispée sur sa baguette magique qui crépitait, si bien que ses jointures, habituellement verdâtre, prenaient une teinte plus pâle, légèrement anisée. Il était seul dans son manoir et se retenait d'appeler ses serviteurs pour en faire de la chair à pâtée pour Nagini. Son fidèle serpent était même allé se tapir au fond de la pièce, intimidé par son humeur hostile. Quelqu'un avait prévenu l'ordre du Phoenix du raid contre les moldus. Une dizaine de membres de ce foutu ordre avaient attendu les trois mangemorts qu'il avait envoyé se défouler dans un petit quartier au nord de Londres. La semaine avait pourtant bien commencé. La petite fête qu'il avait organisée, samedi dernier, avait galvanisé ses fidèles serviteurs, Bellatrix avait fait du bon travail avec la jeune Caitlyn et tous, avaient transplané repus et comblés. Mais voilà. On était jeudi et cette nuit avait eu lieu le fameux raid...Rowle et Gibbon, plus expérimentés avaient pu s'enfuir en lançant quelques sorts aux membres de l'Ordre. Mais Grogan avait été tué. Sa toute nouvelle recrue... son nouveau serviteur... Il eut un rictus de pur mécontentement et abattit son point sur le fauteuil dans lequel il était assis. Ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose... il y avait un traître parmi ses mangemorts les plus fidèles...

Harry se redressa lentement, le regard encore vide. Ron lui passait un chiffon humide et frais dans la nuque et sur le front, épongeant les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur ses tempes.

- Il faut que j'envoie un hibou à Dumbledore.

C'est ainsi qu'on aperçut, au petit jour, le lendemain, un homme massif et moustachu tendre une fiole vide à une main qui semblait sortir de nul part et se diriger d'un pas méfiant vers les hiboux postaux du chemin de Traverse, une lettre de parchemin pliée soigneusement dans la main gauche.

HGSSHGSS

**2 semaines plus tard...**

L'ambiance était studieuse ce dimanche matin d'Octobre dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Madame pince triait de la paperasse en jetant de nombreux coups d'œil furtifs et méfiants vers le groupe de gryffondors qui travaillaient sur la table non loin de son bureau. Quelques serdaigles arpentaient les immenses rayonnages, laissant trainer un doigt sur les couvertures de cuir. D'autres, tiraient des étagèrent d'épais grimoires qu'ils feuilletaient rapidement, puis qu'ils reposaient, jugés inintéressants. Une poignée de poufsouffles, assis au bord de la fenêtre, peinaient sur un affreux devoir de potion tandis que d'autres élèves lisaient tout simplement à la lueur d'une bougie flottant dans les airs. Dans la réserve, quelques septièmes années approfondissaient consciencieusement leurs cours à l'aide de grimoires plus dangereux qu'ils enchaînaient à l'aide de puissants sortilèges de saucisson. Derwent Brettwood, assis tout au fond de la salle, consultait discrètement les rares livres de magie noire et de magie ancienne qu'il trouvait, dans l'espoir de découvrir quelques bribes d'information sur le rituel que son maître recherchait. En vain. Il apprenait l'existence de maléfices plus cruels et vicieux les uns des autres ou des sortilèges d'une magie disparue mais aucune trace de ce fameux rituel. Il soupira, leva le sortilège qui dissimulait la véritable nature du grimoire et alla le reposer sur l'étagère. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il épluchait les livres de la réserve mais il ne trouvait rien. Même pas une ligne dessus. A croire que le rituel n'avait jamais existé.

Alors qu'il retournait à sa table chargé d'une nouvelle pile d'ouvrages, d'autres serpentards de son année l'accostèrent. Il s'empressa de lancer le sort de dissimulation sur les livres et leur accorda un regard glacial.

- Salut Derwent, fit la voix désagréable de Pansy Parkinson.

- Parkinson.

Elle était accompagnée des deux toutous de Draco Malfoy, mais ce dernier était absent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle se pencha audacieusement par derrière son épaule, le frôlant intentionnellement.

- Retourne voir Malfoy, je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder. Ni à vous autres, répondit Derwent en désignant Crabbe et Goyle.

Elle fit la moue, vexée et faussement triste en même temps, tandis que ses acolytes se lancèrent une œillade emplie de crétinerie.

- bouuuh... Draco m'a abandonné, il est rentré chez lui hier matin. Pour faire des recherches pour le maître. Il a dit que sa bibliothèque sera mieux fournie en livres de magie noire que celle de Poudlard. Et je vois qu'il a raison, n'est-ce pas Derwent ? Ton parchemin est vide ! Railla la serpentarde.

Et elle lui tira la langue, taquine.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Des recherches.

- Pour le maître ?

Elle le regardait, désormais, avec de grands yeux brillants d'admiration, la tête penchée sur le côté et ses cheveux noirs caressant ses notes.

- Oui.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Peut-être nous laisseras-tu t'aider ?

Derwent fronça les sourcils.

- Tu pourrais devancer Draco comme cela, ajouta-t-elle sournoisement.

- Pourquoi te laisserai-je m'aider ? Le maître ne t'a même pas jugée digne de le servir.

Il renifla d'un air condescendant. Elle regarda tour à tour Crabbe et Goyle qui haussèrent les épaules.

- C'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi Toi et Draco et pas nous ? Nous l'aimons depuis notre enfance et notre famille le sert avec assiduité depuis longtemps !

Elle semblait indignée mais Derwent se fit un plaisir de la rabaisser.

- Peut-être que vous être trop stupides pour le servir comme il se doit...

Et il esquissa un sourire cruel devant la moue défaite de ses interlocuteurs.

- Maintenant, ajouta-t-il pompeusement, laissez moi. J'ai à faire !

Pansy croisa les bras, profondément blessée.

-Peuh.

Et elle sortit de la réserve, toujours suivie par ses chiens de garde.

Derwent repris ses recherches. Il feuilleta tous les index, à la recherche d'un chapitre qui pourrait contenir une allusion au rituel. Mais aucun titre ne semblait pouvoir cacher un paragraphe dessus. Il entendit, soudain, des gloussements et releva la tête, irrité. Une bande de filles de cinquième année, toutes maisons confondues, se cachaient sans aucune discrétion derrière l'étagère à sa gauche et semblaient le contempler avec adulation. Il soupira avant de lancer un sort d'insonorisation, non sans leur avoir lancé un regard exaspéré. Depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard, il entendait sur son passage des qualifications comme « mignon », « trop craquant » ou encore « trop beau » ...bref...une grande partie de la gente féminine semblait s'être entichée de sa personne et faisait tout pour passer du temps avec lui, à son plus grand désespoir. Il n'était aucunement intéressé par ces admiratrices jacasseuses et n'avait ni l'envie, ni les moyens (sort de magie noire oblige) de traîner avec ce genre...d'énergumènes. Et puis il se devait de consacrer son temps à servir le seigneur des ténèbres et rien ne devait le distraire de sa mission. Fort de cette nouvelle détermination, il alla chercher une nouvelle pile de grimoires.

HGSSHGSS

Derwent avait passé la journée à faire des recherches, sans succès. Il lui restait une dizaine d'ouvrages potentiellement intéressants à consulter. Il passait dans le rayon Histoire de la magie de la Réserve, effleurant les précieux manuscrits du regard, pour rejoindre celui de magie obscure, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur un grimoire épais mais qui semblait être dans un état de détérioration avancé. La curiosité piquée, il s'approcha et tenta de déchiffrer le titre écrit en lettre dorées à moitié effacées sur la tranche. Hist..re de .d. Sur la côte, en bas, était inscrit quatre chiffres. 1206. Derwent Brettwood écarquilla les yeux. La première édition de l'Histoire de Poudlard se trouvait devant lui, poussiéreux et en piteux état, mais il était là. D'une main qu'un observateur traduirait de tremblante d'émotion, il se saisit délicatement de l'ouvrage, le prit avec vénération dans ses deux mains et, les yeux toujours fixés sur la couverture de cuir usé, retourna s'asseoir à sa table de travail. La bibliothèque était calme à cette heure de la soirée. Le dîner était passé et les élèves profitaient de leurs dernières heures du Week-end pour se divertir, délaissant cette partie de Poudlard. Derwent posa doucement le grimoire sur la table de bois, souffla dessus, soulevant un nuage de poussière et l'ouvrit avec précaution. La couverture craqua mais tint bon. Les pages de parchemin, jaunies et craquelées par le temps, gémissaient à chaque manipulation mais la lecture était aisée, malgré l'écriture manuscrite en patte de mouche et en latin.

L'heure du couvre-feu sonna, mais Derwent, totalement immergé dans l'ouvrage, plongé au temps des fondateurs, ne l'entendit pas. Ce n'est que quand il lut ces quelques lignes, qu'il arrêta sa lecture, éberlué, profondément surpris.

(Pour des soucis de compréhension, ce texte est fourni en français moderne grâce aux fabuleuses compétences de l'auteure de cette fiction. Vous pourrez la remercier chaleureusement)

_Cinq fondateurs furent à l'origine de l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Godric Gryffondor, Salazar serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle et Belphégor Poudlard. [...]Si les quatre premiers étaient puissants, peut-être comme Merlin lui-même, Belphégor Poudlard l'était encore plus. De tous les fondateurs, c'est lui qui a permis l'enchantement fabuleux de ce Château. Car croyez moi, mes chers lecteurs, que, si la magie est puissante, elle est souvent aléatoire, irréfléchie et extrêmement sauvage. Les sorciers peuvent la canaliser grâce à leur baguette magique et après de longues années d'apprentissage, mais personne ne peut contrôler celle régnant dans ce château assez longtemps pour qu'elle traverse les âges. Si Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle ont créé de toute pièce, simplement par la force de leurs capacités magiques, les diverses salles, l'agencement exceptionnel du château, les principes de l'éducation sorcière et l'idée de répartition par maisons, maisons que vous connaissez tous sous leur noms, Belphégor Poudlard a fait bien plus que tout cela. Il a rajouté la pièce manquante à l'œuvre des quatre autres, transformant leur travail en chef-d'œuvre unique. Il a doté l'école d'une âme. Je suppose, lecteurs, qu'ayant été élèves vous même de cette école sorcière révolutionnaire, vous connaissez nombre de ses recoins et nombre de ses particularités... Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé comment la salle sur demande, encore peu fournie, je vous l'avoue, mais si pratique et ingénieuse, peut, d'elle-même, sélectionner les objets, parmi d'autres, répondant à votre requête, quelle qu'elle soit ? Ni pourquoi le château semble être protégé par de puissantes protections, demeurant ainsi, l'un des lieux les plus protégés au monde ? N'avez-vous jamais remarqué que si un fait important, mais qui aurait pu passer inaperçu par tous, se passe dans l'enceinte de l'école, un élève, et parfois un seul, le découvre ou en est témoin ? N'avez-vous jamais pensé que tout cela ne serait pas le fruit du hasard mais celui d'une volonté propre du château, château qui, d'un habile changement de direction d'escalier, d'une étrange apparition de porte à un endroit auparavant vierge de toute pièce, pousserait ce fameux élève vers ce fait ? Et ne vous-êtes vous jamais interrogé sur la perspicacité et l'omniscience extraordinaire mais pour le moins étrange du directeur de Poudlard ? _

_Je peux vous affirmer que toutes ces choses proviennent d'une seule et même raison, l'âme de Poudlard, l'âme que le plus puissant de tous les fondateurs a créée afin de doter le château d'une volonté propre et éternelle. Cette âme serait enfermée dans une salle secrète, inconnue de tous sauf de Belphégor Poudlard lui-même, dans les profondeurs du château. On peut penser que, sans cette âme, Poudlard, le château, tomberait en ruine d'ici quelques années. Moi, Lucilius Tourdesac, historien de mon état, je ne puis vous renseigner plus sur cette création fabuleuse. Aucun écrit de Belphégor Poudlard ne semble nous être parvenu. Mais je puis vous conter la funeste fin de ce triste sire. Les quatre fondateurs, jaloux de sa puissance, piétinés dans leur égo, craignant de ne pas avoir leurs noms écrits dans ces pages, le détruisirent. Leur puissance, à eux quatre, surpassait celle du créateur de l'âme, et Belphégor Poudlard fut réduit en cendres. On raconte que ces cendres ont été dispersées au vent du haut de la tour d'astronomie et qu'elles auraient enchanté le parc et la forêt autour du château._

Derwent s'empressa de recopier ce précieux passage et cacha le livre au plus profond des rayonnages de l'ennuyeuse histoire de la magie, là où personne ne cherchait jamais. Tandis qu'il regagnait la salle commune des serpentards, trop enthousiasmé par sa découverte, il ne vit pas l'ombre se faufiler derrière lui.

* * *

_Pour Belphégor Poudlard, je l'ai traduit ainsi, mais je pense qu'en bon anglais, il serait plus juste de l'appeler: Belfegur Hogwart. ( avec l'accent s'il vous plaît!)_

_et sinon..._

_Vous trouvez que l'auteure délire complètement? Qu'elle raconte n'importe quoi? Que sa mégalomanie vaut celle de Lord Voldemort? Vous pensez que cette fiction est un ramassis d'aberration, pire qu'une copie de potion de Londubat? Vous avez d'autres avis sur le sujet? Vous pouvez laisser une review pour exprimer votre désarroi, votre irritation, votre indignation!_

_et si vous avez aimé, au contraire, eh bien... vous pouvez laisser une review quand même! ;)_


	6. Une fille

_**Disclaimer:**__ les personnages que vous reconnaissez sont à J. K. Rowling. ainsi que l'univers. Certains personnages sont de mon invention, ainsi que le scénario._

_**note: **Et un nouveau chapitre, un! Et je dirais que c'est un de mes chapitres préférés. l'intrigue fait un grand pas, il est plus long que d'habitude et j'ai adoré l'écrire. _

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews qui me font super super plaisir et mettent un peu de bonne humeur d'en l'ambiance travailleuse dans laquelle je suis plongée, étant en prépa. J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment avec ce chapitre. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sirotait un thé au citron agrémenté de deux sucres, tout en regardant, à travers ses lunettes en demi-lunes, Severus Snape parler. Il avait passé rapidement sur la fête orgiaque d'il y avait deux semaines, puisqu'il s'était éclipsé dès que la décence de sa position auprès de Voldemort le permettait et que, de toute façon, les mangemorts étaient trop occupés à se divertir, d'une façon ou d'une autre, pour qu'il ait pu capter quoique ce soit d'intéressant. Et puis il en avait déjà raconté le déroulement au directeur le lendemain de la fête, cette conversation n'étant qu'un rappel au cas où une information importante lui était venue à l'esprit, sortant miraculeusement des limbes de sa mémoire.

Désormais, ils parlaient des affaires de l'école et de l'Ordre, abordant les élèves à surveiller. Evidemment, Draco Malfoy et Derwent Brettwood étaient au cœur de cette discussion.

- Je pense que Lucius Malfoy s'occupe de la formation de mangemort de son fils. Avant-hier, je lui ai signé une autorisation de sortie pour le week-end afin de rentrer chez lui. Il est revenu ce matin et j'ai pu constater que ses défenses d'occlumencie se sont améliorées durant ces deux jours.

- Et Derwent Brettwood ? Demanda le directeur.

- Il est déjà un bon occlumens. Enfin...assez bon pour empêcher quelqu'un d'entrer dans son esprit.

- Vraiment ?

- J'ai testé ses défenses le soir même de la fête. Je l'ai intercepté dans les couloirs, alors qu'il devait être dans sa salle commune depuis au moins deux heures. Impossible de savoir quelle était la véritable raison de sa présence hors de sa chambre. Je me suis heurté à un mur de brique, meublé d'étagères pleines de livres, impénétrable. Mais je n'ai pas eu de souvenirs fabriqués. Je suppose que le seigneur des ténèbres n'a pas encore tenté de pénétrer dans son esprit. S'il rencontrait une résistance, Brettwood aurait été bon pour une joyeuse séance de _Doloris_.

Le ton de Snape était amer et l'air de Dumbledore était grave. Il avait laissé le fond de son thé au citron refroidir dans la tasse en porcelaine. Ils laissèrent un silence presque dramatique s'installer tandis qu'ils arboraient une expression pensive. Snape était assis droit sur son siège, les yeux fixés sur la tasse, sans la voir, les doigts de la main droite tapotant nerveusement sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Le directeur, quant à lui, se lissait distraitement la barbe, les yeux également dans le vague. Etrangement, ce fut Severus Snape qui rompit le silence.

- D'ailleurs il m'a dit une chose étrange ce soir-là.

La main de Dumbledore, celle qui lissait la barbe, s'arrêta net dans son geste. Le bout de toison argentée qu'elle pinçait entre le pouce et l'index frisottait vers le bas. Les yeux bleus du directeur passèrent furtivement sur la tasse puis se fixèrent sur l'homme en face.

- Hm ? f=Fit-il à Snape en guise d'intérêt.

- « Je sers le même côté que vous ».

Dumbledore se redressa sur sa chaise et sa main reprit le mouvement inconscient du lissage de barbe.

- Ta conclusion ?

- Je ne crois pas qu'il parlait de l'Ordre.

-En effet, comment pourrait-il savoir pour ta condition d'espion, Severus ?

Snape ne répondit pas. C'était inutile puisque c'était l'une de ces fameuses questions rhétoriques dont raffolait le directeur de Poudlard. Un nouveau silence commençait à s'installer, mais Dumbledore ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Je pense que tu devrais t'occuper de la formation de Derwent Brettwood.

Le visage de Snape se fendit d'un rictus désapprobateur.

- Je ne pense pas.

- Laisse-moi au moins t'exposer mon idée.

Snape s'appuya contre le dossier du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis, les sourcils froncés, les bras croisés.

- Brettwood semble insaisissable pour le moment. Néanmoins, il faut le surveiller. Et de près. Le former, sous prétexte, évidemment, de mieux servir Voldemort, te permettrait de te rapprocher de lui et peut-être, de gagner sa confiance.

- Ce serait créer une arme contre nous, Albus, c'est de la folie.

- Si tu lui enseigne le duel, l'occlumencie et quelques sorts de magie noire, ce sera avec ta propre technique. Tu sauras donc déjouer ses bottes secrètes qui seront aussi les tiennes.

- Et lui saura me battre.

- Pas si tu restes le maître et lui l'élève. Fais toujours en sorte qu'il ne te surpasse pas. Juste qu'il puisse se défendre contre les autres mangemorts.

- Et contre les membres de l'Ordre.

- Il m'est d'avis qu'il aura plus à se battre contre les nouveaux mangemorts que contre l'Ordre. Et il est toujours intéressant que de nouvelles personnes tiennent tête aux plus anciens serviteurs de Voldemort.

Toute l'attitude de Snape montrait qu'il désapprouvait totalement l'idée de Dumbledore, mais comme à chaque décision du directeur, il ne pouvait que s'y plier. Il s'apprêtait néanmoins à protester encore pour la forme quand un hibou brun, à moitié déplumé, entra en trombe par la lucarne ouverte à côté de l'étagère ou sommeillait le choixpeau. Il atterrit avec ce qu'il lui restait de grâce sur le bureau, renversa maladroitement la tasse dont le contenu alla tâcher l'ornement fleuri du meuble et lâcha la lettre qu'il tenait dans le bec sur les genoux de Dumbledore qui s'était reculé pour éviter d'avoir du thé sur les genoux. Le hibou repartit aussi vite qu'il était entré. Le directeur se saisit de la lettre de la main gauche tandis qu'il agitait distraitement sa baguette de la droite pour évaporer le liquide citronné. La lettre était cachetée d'un bout de cire rouge au sceau postale du chemin de traverse, mais on voyait très bien qu'elle avait été ouverte avant d'avoir été refermée. C'était chose courante en ces temps. Le ministère, aux mains officieuses de Voldemort, vérifiait chaque courrier, d'autant plus les lettres à destination de Poudlard. Alors une lettre destinée à Albus Dumbledore... n'en parlons pas. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe précautionneusement sous le regard attentif de Snape, déplia le parchemin et, après avoir remarqué que la lettre datait de deux semaines, la lut rapidement. Il la donna, ensuite, au maître des potions.

_Monsieur le directeur de Poudlard,_

_Je me permets de vous envoyer cette lettre pour vous suggérer ma candidature au poste de professeur de divination. J'ai fais un rêve étrange très réaliste l'autre nuit : Un homme très en colère hurlait de rage contre ses amis. L'un d'eux est un Juda et, à cause de lui, son nouvel ami est mort. Il ne sait pas lequel mais il promettait des choses terribles s'il le découvrait._

_Et j'ai fait l'acquisition d'un collier indestructible, très utile pour le troisième œil. Il faudra que je vous le montre quand nous nous rencontrerons pour mon entretien. Mon fils dit qu'il est vraiment temps de changer de professeur de divination._

_Je vous serais gré de prendre en compte ma candidature avec tout le sérieux que je mérite._

_Taylor Praeshley, _

_encouragé par Dan Wroter, un ami qui a besoin de reconnaissance._

Snape leva un regard interrogateur sur Dumbledore qui avait les yeux plissés d'amusement.

- Harry.

- Potter ? Comment...

- Un anagramme d'Harry Potter et de Ronald Weasley. Taylor Praeshley et Dan Wroter.

- Cela confirme que Granger n'est pas avec eux... Et que signifie cette...lettre ?

- Très ingénieux de sa part non ? Utiliser une référence moldue ainsi qu'une candidature stupide et effrontée pour passer les surveillances du courrier de Voldemort...

Snape ne répondit pas. Il avait du mal à admettre que Potter ait pu faire quelque chose qui ressemblait à faire preuve d'intelligence.

- Une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle... une mauvaise nouvelle préoccupante...

- Parlez donc intelligiblement, vieux fou, grogna le serpentard.

- La bonne nouvelle est qu'ils ont récupérés le médaillon de Serpentard, un horcruxe. J'aimerais que tu leur apportes l'épée de Gryffondor dès que possible.

Snape fit une grimace de mécontentement qu'il remplaça bien vite par un masque impassible au regard noir.

- Le plus discrètement possible, évidemment, mais je sais que je peux compter sur toi pour cela.

Snape resta de marbre. Le compliment n'avait pas d'autre but que d'essayer d'adoucir la nouvelle de cette mission.

- Et la mauvaise ?

- Potter a eu une vision grâce à son lien avec Voldemort.

- A cause de son incompétence en occlumencie vous voulez dire...

- Il soupçonne un traître parmi ses mangemorts...

Snape se tendit.

- A cause du mangemort tué.

C'était une affirmation, malgré l'étrangeté du raisonnement.

- Oui, la nouvelle recrue. Lors du raid contre les moldus... Il faudra que tu fasses attention, Severus, il est capital, surtout désormais qu'il a des doutes, de rester dans ses bonnes grâces. Etant le seul en contact direct avec l'ordre, tu risques d'être rapidement soupçonné.

- Pourquoi avez-vous tué Grogan ? Vous auriez pu le capturer, ou le laisser filer...

- L'intervention de l'Ordre a permis, grâce à tes informations évidemment, d'éviter la mort dans d'atroces souffrances d'innocents moldus. Les laisser partir aurait sonné comme une victoire pour eux. Capturer la nouvelle recrue n'aurait servi à rien, il n'aurait pas eu d'informations d'importance.

- Et votre « tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance » ?

- ... ne s'applique que quand la vie de plusieurs personnes n'est pas directement en danger.

- Vous auriez pu capturer Grogan et le convertir à vos bonnes intentions, dit sarcastiquement Snape.

- Ce qui est fait, est fait Severus. Il ne sert à rien d'en discuter.

Snape fit un signe de tête, approuvant la dernière phrase mais pas forcément l'acte de l'Ordre.

- Avons-nous fini ?

- Tu peux te retirer, Severus.

Il se leva et ouvrit la porte du bureau du directeur.

Il se trouva nez à nez avec une Minerva McGonagall profondément ébranlée.

- Ah, Severus, je vous cherchais. Le préfet de Serdaigle a retrouvé monsieur Brettwood assommé dans les couloirs menant à la bibliothèque. Je passais justement chercher un traité de métamorphose quand je l'ai croisé. Je l'ai envoyé amener monsieur Brettwood à l'infirmerie.

Snape fit un signe de tête et partit à grands pas, dans un mouvement élégant de capes noires.

- Retournez à vos occupations Minerva, je vous tiendrais au courant, fit Dumbledore.

La sévère et guindée professeure hocha la tête, repoussa d'un doigt osseux ses lunettes qui étaient tombées sur le bout de son nez lors de sa course, et repartit en direction de la bibliothèque. Une fois la porte du bureau fermée, Le directeur prit une pleine poignée de bonbons aux citrons qu'il fourra dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier brodée de fils d'or, ajusta son chapeau mou sur sa tête et suivit les traces de Snape.

HGSSHGSS

Quand Dumbledore fit irruption dans l'infirmerie, Derwent, qui s'était réveillé juste avant l'entrée de Snape, coupa net la phrase qu'il était en train de dire. Le directeur haussa un sourcil interrogateur au maître des potions qui cligna des yeux pour lui signifier d'attendre pour les explications. Il s'approcha de l'élève.

- Bonjour Derwent.

- Bonjour Monsieur le Directeur.

Le ton était mielleux à souhait, typiquement serpentard.

- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

- A ce moment même, beaucoup mieux qu'il y a quelques heures.

Dumbledore sourit et lui tendit un bonbon au citron qu'il refusa poliment.

- Malfoy.

La voix de Snape avait claqué comme un fouet dans l'air. Il faut dire qu'il ne supportait pas les civilités d'une banalité affligeante du directeur alors que l'heure était plus grave que ça.

- Vraiment ?

Le directeur n'avait pourtant pas l'air surpris. Mais Derwent fit quand même un signe de tête affirmatif.

- Et saurais-tu, Derwent, pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

- Non, Monsieur.

- Bien. Je vais te laisser te reposer alors. Tes camarades te prendront les cours. Bon rétablissement Derwent.

Snape ne quitta pas la pièce pour autant. Quand la porte de l'infirmerie se referma sur le sorcier en doré, Derwent Brettwood s'assura que Madame Pomfresh était bien occupée à trier fioles et papiers dans son bureau et repris la conversation.

- Où en étais-je, professeur ?

- Vous disiez que monsieur Malfoy vous avait assommé d'un coup à la tête parce que vous aviez découvert quelque chose, que vous saviez que c'était lui car il a du s'y prendre à deux reprises pour vous faire tomber dans l'inconscience et que vous aviez eu le temps de voir sa silhouette. Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir quelle est cette découverte...

Brettwood jeta des coups d'œil frénétiques à l'entrée du bureau de madame Pomfresh.

- Ne pouvons-nous pas aller discuter de ça ailleurs ? Chuchota-t-il.

- Madame Pomfresh ne vous a pas donné l'autorisation de sortir, il me semble.

- C'est à propos de ma mission pour le maître.

Il continuait de chuchoter d'un ton inquiet, multipliant les coups d'œil à la porte grande ouverte du bureau de l'infirmerie. Snape agita sa baguette.

- C'est bon, vous pouvez parler sans danger.

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait intéresser le maître.

- A propos du rituel ?

- Non. Le rituel n'existe pas. Pas dans les livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard en tout cas. C'est à propos de l'âme de Poudlard. Savez-vous ce que c'est ?

- Une légende. Ne me dites pas que...

- Non, je ne crois pas. J'ai trouvé la première version de l'Histoire de Poudlard, et ils en parlent.

- Tout n'est pas vrai dans les livres.

- Je crois que dans ce livre si. Ça me paraît bien possible.

- Et vous comptez donner cette information au maître ?

- S'il dérobe l'âme, il pourrait asservir Poudlard et devenir enfin maître du monde sorcier anglais.

- Admettons qu'il vous croie, comment comptez-vous découvrir la salle où est conservée l'âme ?

- Je trouverai. Le problème, présentement, est que Draco Malfoy a pris mes notes.

- Vous avez toujours le livre original.

- Je l'ai caché pour que je sois le seul à le retrouver, en effet. Mais j'ai noté les références du livre sur mes notes... il pourra le récupérer d'un _Accio_. Je suis sûr qu'il est déjà en possession du grimoire.

- Stupide.

- Je sais. Je m'en rends compte.

HGSSHGSS

Vendredi soir. Fin des cours, début du week-end. Fin des cours, convocation de mangemorts : tous les serviteurs au grand complet.

Une rangée de capes noires, alignées de telle sorte qu'on aurait dit qu'un voile épais et sombre était étendu à travers la pièce obscure...Les masques d'argents luisaient d'un air mauvais dans la pâle clarté qui filtrait à travers les volets pourris et fermés. Un encapuchonné rompit le rang. Une tête blonde apparue lorsque le masque disparut dans la noirceur de la cape. Il s'agenouilla et ses cheveux d'une pâleur étrange recouvrirent son visage fin.

- Maître...

Lord Voldemort, assis dans un de ses habituels fauteuils, plissa les yeux.

- Draco ?

Le blond releva la tête et ses yeux d'un gris argenté croisèrent furtivement ceux rougeâtres de son maître avant de revenir fixer le sol poussiéreux.

- J'ai des informations susceptibles de vous intéresser.

Un des mangemorts qui se tapissaient au fond se tendit, imperceptiblement. Des cheveux dorés dépassaient de sa capuche et juraient avec la masse ténébreuse qu'ils formaient tous. Lord Voldemort plissa encore plus les yeux. Nagini siffla, la tête haute, puis revînt raser le carrelage vieillot.

- Parle donc !

Le Lord s'impatientait. Draco Malfoy s'humecta les lèvres. Le mangemort blond du fond serra les dents.

- j'ai suivi Derwent Brettwood à Poudlard.

Voldemort aurait haussé un sourcil s'il en avait eu.

- Il a découvert quelque chose qui pourrait vous assurer la victoire sur Poudlard mais je le suspectais de ne pas vouloir partager ces informations avec vous, mon maître...

Cette fois, Snape, caché derrière son masque de mangemort et sa capuche ample, haussa un sourcil sceptique. Bellatrix remua un peu créant un mouvement vers la gauche et Macnair enfonça son coude droit dans les côtes de Lucius Malfoy. Brettwood, encapuchonné dans le rang, lui aussi, se raidit. Il était déjà inquiet quant à cette soirée à cause de Malfoy fils, maintenant, une peur dévorante lui tordait les entrailles et des vagues d'angoisse lui montaient le long de la colonne vertébrale.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?

- Cela fait un moment qu'il les avait découvertes. S'il avait vraiment voulu vous les donner, mon maître, il vous aurait contacté plus tôt. Je n'ai pu récupérer ses notes qu'hier soir.

- Est-ce à propos du rituel ?

- Non, mon maître...

Un silence pesant suivit cette déclaration.

- Qu'est-ce donc, alors ?

- C'est à propos de l'histoire de Poudlard. Il y a eut un cinquième fondateur.

Des sourcils incrédules allèrent tracer des sillons dans les fronts.

- Ce fondateur a créé l'âme de Poudlard. C'est elle qui permet le maintien des défenses du château, par exemple...

- C'est intéressant.

- Le vol de cette âme assurerait votre victoire totale, mon maître.

- Et où se trouve cette âme ?

- Quelque part dans cette école, il n'est pas précisé. Je ferai des recherches, maître. Je vous laisse la copie du livre dans lequel Brettwood a trouvé ces informations capitales, il avait laissé les références sur les notes qu'il a prises. Je ne pouvais pas sortir ce livre de la réserve.

Le blond sortit de sous sa cape un lourd grimoire flambant neuf respirant la copie inauthentique. Voldemort le prit d'une main osseuse et fit un signe de tête à Draco. Le mangemort dont les cheveux tranchaient dans la masse sombre, se détendit et eut un sourire fier et arrogant.

Voldemort attendit que Draco Malfoy rejoigne les rangs pour poser ses yeux sur l'autre élève de Poudlard.

- Derwent ?

Brettwood s'avança d'un pas sûr en apparence malgré son appréhension grandissante.

- Maître...

- Confirme-tu les dires de Draco ?

- Non, mon maître...Pas tous.

Il avait la tête basse mais, comme si le sol renvoyait sa voix, ses paroles sonnèrent dans la pièce comme un glas funèbre.

- Vraiment ?

Le ton était faussement mielleux. Nagini glissa sur le sol dans un raclement de poussière mêlée d'humidité.

- Il est vrai que j'avais découvert ces informations dimanche dernier, tard le soir. Les informations dont il vous a fait part sont justes et je les ai trouvées, en effet, dans la version originale de ce grimoire...Néanmoins...

Sa voix se fit plus hésitante au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

- Néanmoins, il n'a pas récupéré ces informations hier, mais le soir de ma découverte. Il m'a assommé à peine étais-je sortis de la bibliothèque et m'a volé ces notes.

Lord Voldemort eut un rictus méprisant. C'était toujours compliqué avec les nouvelles recrues, d'autant plus quand elles maîtrisaient toutes les deux l'occlumencie. Il le savait bien qu'il ne rencontrât aucune résistance chez l'un comme chez l'autre.

- Severus...

Le maître de potion s'approcha et après une révérence, il regarda le seigneur des ténèbres, évitant les yeux.

- Toi qui était à Poudlard, lequel des deux a raison ?

Severus Snape s'attendait à cette question. S'il donnait la vérité, à savoir que Draco avait, en effet, agressé Brettwood pour lui voler ses notes le dimanche même, Lucius Malfoy risquait de lui faire regretter ses dires. Lui et Draco seraient torturés. S'il avouait son ignorance des faits, les deux recrues seraient soumises au _doloris_ et Malfoy senior lui reprocherait encore de ne pas avoir favorisé son fils. Il ne pouvait, pour limiter les dégâts, que donner raison à Draco. Tant pis pour Brettwood. De toute façon, il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

- Draco, mon seigneur, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle, les dents serrées, Draco dit la vérité. Brettwood ment.

Un large sourire étira les lèvres du mangemort blond du fond tandis que Draco Malfoy sourit d'un air mauvais, lançant un regard arrogant envers son compère. Brettwood, quant à lui, crispa ses muscles. Il se doutait de ce qui allait suivre et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il s'autorisa quand même à lancer un regard noir à Snape qui fixait, désormais, la cheminée à sa droite.

- Ah Derwent... Tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux qui me mentent...ta soirée d'initiation ne remonte pas à loin, n'est-ce pas ? Mais en trouvant ces informations, tu m'as quand même rendu service...Je vais te laisser la vie sauve. Néanmoins, tu n'as plus le droit de me décevoir. Sommes-nous d'accord ?

- Oui, maître, opina Brettwood d'une voix faible.

Il comptait les secondes dans sa tête. Les secondes avant le premier sort. Déjà, il sentait l'impatience qui gagnait les mangemorts du premier cercle, ceux qui avaient le droit de participer aux punitions.

- Mes chers fidèles mangemorts, je vous offre ce divertissement. Evitez les débordements.

Et Voldemort se cala mieux dans son siège alors que Nagini montait, en ondulant, sur ses genoux.

Le premier sort vînt, évidemment, de Bellatrix Lestrange dont le rire méphistophélique retentit encore longtemps après dans la pièce.

- _Endoloris _!

Derwent s'affala au sol sous la douleur tant le sortilège était puissant. De toute façon, Bellatrix ne ménageait jamais ses victimes. Il serrait la mâchoire pour s'empêcher de crier mais des gémissements lui échappaient. Peter Pettigrow, qui, jusqu'alors, n'avait pas bronché, afficha un sourire niais et des ricanements ridicules émanaient de sa gorge. Le sort continuait. La mangemorte affichait un sourire carnassier, ses yeux pétillaient d'une lueur démente, tout son corps était tendu dans son geste. Pour un peu, on aurait dit qu'elle était belle tant elle semblait être dans son élément.

-Laisse-en-nous un peu, Bella ! grogna Macnair qui s'impatientait tandis que Greyback le bousculait, la bave aux lèvres.

La folle mangemorte relâcha son sortilège et se recula légèrement, laissant la place à son collègue. Ce dernier s'avança, méprisant, vers le corps replié dans la douleur sur le sol et lui donna un violent coup de pied dans les côtes, lui arrachant un gémissement sourd. Il recommença plusieurs fois, alternant coups au visage et coups au ventre.

- Tu te bats comme un moldu, Macnair, fit la voix froide de Lucius Malfoy, Sectumsempra !

Une large entaille sanglante barra le torse de Derwent. Les autres mangemorts du premier cercle se joignirent au blond, se déchaînant en coups et divers sorts de magie noire tandis que les rires gras de ceux qui restaient en arrière retentissaient dans la pièce. Le carrelage poussiéreux se couvrait d'une flaque de sang grandissante qui s'écoulait dans un glougloutement sinistre, dans les rigoles entre les carreaux. Severus était resté en retrait, les traits fermés, semblant attendre son tour. En vérité, bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu de remords à amocher un mangemort, toute cette violence gratuite, cette cruauté extatique dont faisait preuve ses compères le dégoutait. Alors, quand le sang ruisselant atteignit ses pieds, il décida d'intervenir. Il s'avança vers la masse gisante et lui donna un coup à la tête si puissant que Derwent s'évanouit, sous les protestations déçues des mangemorts qui se délectaient des gémissements et cris de leur victime.

- Oh ! Severus ! Tu as encore une fois frappé trop fort ! Se plaignit Bellatrix en affichant une moue triste.

-Bien...bien..., se leva Voldemort, le spectacle était, ma foi, très...divertissant. Mais je crois que Derwent a compris la leçon.

Et il transplana, bientôt suivi par les mangemorts présents.

HGSSHGSS

Severus était resté. C'était, soit, un mangemort mais ce n'en était pas moins son élève et il se devait de le soigner discrètement pour qu'il soit en état de suivre les cours lundi matin. Il s'approcha du jeune homme au sol et l'inspecta rapidement. Il n'était plus qu'une loque gémissante, perdait beaucoup de sang et semblait agité de tremblements dus aux doloris à répétition. Débordements...débordements... Qu'est-ce que les mangemorts appelaient « débordement » si cela était de la retenue ? Il est vrai que cela faisait plus d'un mois que les mangemorts du premier cercle n'étaient pas allés terroriser une partie de la population, moldue ou sorcière, pour assouvir leur besoin de cruauté. Ces petits raids ne manquaient en aucun cas à Severus mais cela semblait frustrer au plus haut point certains de ses compères. Le résultat était qu'une simple punition routinière se transformait en un massacre sanglant. Habituellement, les « punis » n'étaient pas autant amochés. Il souleva délicatement le corps inconscient et utilisa la poudre de cheminette pour aller directement dans ses appartements à Poudlard. Un transplanage pourrait lui être fatal.

Il déposa Derwent sur son lit et lui donna immédiatement une potion de régénération sanguine et une autre contre la douleur. Il commença par soigner son visage avant que les entailles ne commencent à cicatriser et à laisser des traces. Il nettoya le sang séché d'un coup de baguette puis prononça les contre-sorts des sortilèges de magie noire dont son élève avait été victime. C'était là le seul avantage qu'il pouvait tirer de ses connaissances en magie noire. S'il pouvait torturer longtemps et douloureusement, lacérer la peau, écorcher vif ses victimes, entailler les membres, découper la chair, brûler les visages, déchirer les muscles, briser les os, mutiler, scarifier sans possibilité de guérison, trancher les gorges, éborgner, broyer les phalanges ou encore écarteler un corps d'un simple mouvement de baguette, l'utilisation de ses sorts requéraient un contre-sort spécifique à chacun pour soigner les plaies engendrées et dans son désir de se repentir, il en avait étudié la plupart.

Il s'attaqua, ensuite, aux blessures du buste. Il fit s'évaporer la chemise d'un sort et découvrit, avec surprise, qu'un bandage très serré entourait sa poitrine. La blessure due au sort de découpe était en dessous et imbibait le bandage d'une flaque pourpre de plus en plus large. Il l'évapora aussi. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

Deux seins ronds et blancs s'exposaient à ses yeux ébahis tandis qu'une longue estafilade ensanglantée les séparaient.

* * *

_tatatataaaaaaaaam! héhé je vous avais dit que ça avançait bien! alors? vous en pensez quoi? une petite review?_


	7. Le médaillon

_**Disclaimer:**__ les personnages que vous reconnaissez sont à J. K. Rowling. ainsi que l'univers. Certains personnages sont de mon invention, ainsi que le scénario._

_**note: **Je tiens, tout d'abord, à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur. Et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent silencieusement aussi, évidemment^^._

_Je vous laisse lire, en espérant que vous apprécierez!_

* * *

Douleur... Le monde est douleur... non. Ce serait trop peu... L'univers est douleur... Un liquide frais coule dans la gorge... La douleur s'estompe ... sommeil.

Quand Derwent Brettwood ouvrit les yeux, il y eu un moment en suspens. Il était dans un grand lit aux teintures vertes. Il avait mal mais ça aurait pu aller pire. Sa poitrine n'était plus compressée. Il faisait noir mais le jour semblait percer à travers les lourds rideaux tirés. Il récapitula. Il était dans un grand lit, donc il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Les teintures étaient vertes. Pas à l'infirmerie non plus...pourtant malgré ses blessures... Merde. On avait retiré son bandage. Mais qui ?

Une porte s'ouvrit et une ombre noire s'approcha de lui, coupant court à ses interrogations. Snape. Snape savait.

- Bonjour monsieur Brettwood...ou devrais-je dire Miss Brettwood...

Il avait bien appuyé sur le « Miss ».

- Pr...Professeur Snape.

La voix de Derwent était faible, sa respiration sifflante.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que signifie cette mascarade ? demanda le professeur en pointant du doigt la poitrine dissimulée sous le drap.

Snape détestait qu'on se moque de lui, encore plus qu'on le trompe ou qu'on lui cache des choses. Présentement, il était en colère. Son ton était dangereusement doucereux. Le silence enveloppa la pièce plongée dans le noir tandis que l'esprit de Derwent cherchait une réponse à donner.

- Brettwood ? Fit Snape, le visage presque collé à celui de son élève.

- Il... Il faut trouver l'âme avant Draco Malfoy.

Snape fronça les sourcils. D'accord, lui...ou elle... avait intérêt à trouver l'âme de Poudlard avant Malfoy pour rester dans les bonnes grâces du seigneur des ténèbres. Mais dans la formulation de sa phrase, on aurait dit qu'il l'incluait lui.

- Il vaudrait mieux pour vous, en effet, de trouver cette fameuse âme, si elle existe, avant monsieur Malfoy.

- Vous... vous devez m'aider.

Sa voix faiblarde et son ton sifflant, comme si Brettwood était à l'article de la mort, accentuait le côté dramatique de la scène. Cela arracha presque un rictus hésitant entre l'amusement et le mépris à Snape. Il resta néanmoins impassible.

- Quelle raison me pousserait à aider un jeune mangemort en ascension, un mangemort en lequel je n'avais déjà pas confiance au départ, mais que je découvre, en fait, être une fille, un mangemort qui cache tout, donc, et qui ne semble pas être celui qu'il est... quelle raison, dites-moi, me pousserait à vous aider à battre mon neveu ?

Derwent ferma les yeux.

- Il le faut...C'est tout. N'oubliez pas que je sers le même côté que vous.

Snape plissa les yeux, méfiant.

- Monsieur Malfoy sert aussi le seigneur des ténèbres.

Brettwood émit un léger claquement de langue tandis qu'il fermait les yeux et tournait la tête de l'autre côté. Quand Snape voulut lui intimer de le regarder dans les yeux, il, ou elle, dormait déjà.

HGSSHGSS

Toujours pas de réponses de Dumbledore. Toujours pas de nouvelles pistes, ni pour détruire le médaillon de Serpentard, ni pour trouver les autres horcruxes. Cela devenait monotonement lassant et stressant. Surtout quand vous devez changer de lieu chaque jour parce que vous avez tout le ministère officiel et officieux sur le dos. Harry Potter soupira encore une fois en resserrant sa cape de laine sur ses épaules. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il montait la garde. Le ciel était dégagé et les étoiles le tachetaient de leur lumière féérique. Ron ronflait dans la tente derrière lui et les grillons s'étaient tus, laissant la place au silence nocturne, à la fois reposant et inquiétant. Harry regarda de nouveau le ciel, s'émerveillant encore et toujours du spectacle qu'offraient les constellations. Une légère brise fraîche faisait frissonner les arbres et remuait ses cheveux. Encore une nuit bien calme. Ils avaient eu de la chance pour le moment.

Un craquement retentit. Harry revint immédiatement à la réalité. Si, dans la nuit et ce silence, le moindre bruit était inquiétant, la plupart étaient de fausses alertes. Un renard chassant un rongeur, un serpent glissant dans les feuilles mortes... Il se leva quand même, baguette en main. A droite... rien. A gauche...rien non plus. Il s'apprêtait à se rasseoir quand un nouveau craquement se fit entendre. Plus proche. Il entreprit de contrôler sa respiration pour n'entendre plus que les bruits alentours. Il tourna lentement sur lui-même. Une biche se tenait devant lui. Elle rayonnait d'une lumière blafarde, illuminait toute la forêt autour d'elle et semblait le regarder.

- Maman ?

La biche s'éloigna en gambadant silencieusement. Comme attiré par cette apparition, Harry la suivit. Elle s'arrêtait de temps en temps derrière un arbre, semblait l'attendre, mais alors qu'il était enfin proche d'elle, elle reprenait sa course, l'entraînant toujours plus loin dans les fourrés. Etrangement, Harry ne ressentait aucune inquiétude à suivre l'animal lumineux, ni à laisser la tente sans surveillance. La biche le conduisit à une sorte de poche d'eau dans un ruisseau. Il était vrai qu'il avait vaguement entendu un glougloutement aqueux quand il montait la garde mais il n'avait pas cherché à trouver le point d'eau. Le trou d'eau, parsemé de joncs et de roseaux, avait un endroit vierge de toute végétation, là où l'eau semblait la plus profonde. Et pourtant, il crut apercevoir un éclat doré briller au fond. Il s'approcha doucement, s'enfonçant les pieds dans l'eau un peu vaseuse et découvrit la raison de cet éclat. Une épée dorée, sertie de rubis, semblait-il, reposait au fond de l'eau et reflétait la lumière de la lune qui perçait à travers les arbres. Il voulut interroger biche qui l'avait conduite ici, mais, quand il se retourna, l'animal avait disparu, replongeant la forêt dans la pénombre. Harry reporta son regard sur l'épée. C'était l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Voilà la réponse de Dumbledore ! Il lui apportait l'épée qui avait absorbé le venin du Basilic lors de sa deuxième année à Poudlard. Ce venin qui avait permis de détruire un autre horcruxe, le journal de Tom Jedusor.

- Professeur Dumbledore ? interrogea le survivant.

Le silence lui répondit. Harry se débarrassa de ses vêtements, gardant juste son boxer et le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard -au cas où ce truc pouvait ramper- et plongea dans l'eau glaciale. L'eau était plus profonde que prévue et, au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de l'épée, le médaillon semblait exécuter une force dans le sens inverse. Il y était presque. Le médaillon voulait remonter à la surface comme s'il était repoussé par l'arme de Gryffondor. Et quand Harry referma sa main sur le pommeau de l'épée, le médaillon exerça, d'un coup, une pression sur son cou. Un cri strident retentit dans l'eau glacée tandis que l'horcruxe continuait à étrangler son possesseur. Le souffle commençait à lui manquer. Harry lâcha l'épée tentant de se débarrasser du collier. Mais il semblait comme fou et collé à sa peau. Il sentait le froid l'envahir quand une main puissante le tira par l'épaule et le sortit de l'eau. Le médaillon décrivit un arc de cercle dans l'air et alla rebondir sur un rocher, trois mètres plus loin. Ron se tenait devant lui, le souffle court, encore habillé mais trempé. Il avait l'épée en main.

- Eh ben mon vieux. On se fait un bain de minuit ?

Malgré son piteux état, un rire rauque sortit de la gorge du survivant. Ron se dirigea vers l'horcruxe qui semblait s'être calmé et le posa sur le rocher, tandis qu'Harry s'approchait en remettant son t-shirt.

- Il faut le détruire maintenant.

Ron opina du chef.

- A trois, je vais l'ouvrir en fourchelang, et toi, tu le détruiras avec l'épée.

Le rouquin recula un peu, se posta en position de combat, l'épée en main.

_Un...deux...trois...schaaasssslakaassssss..._

Le cri strident retentit à nouveau, suivi d'une fumée grisâtre qui s'échappa du cœur du médaillon. Une silhouette indistincte se forma au creux de la fumée et deux yeux rouges apparurent. Ils fixèrent Ron qui était comme paralysé.

- Ronald Weasley, fit une voix d'outre-tombe qui résonnait sinistrement, je vois en toi...Tu ne mérites pas ce poste de second auprès de Harry Potter... Tu mérites tellement mieux...tellement mieux...

On avait l'impression que ces paroles s'insinuaient en vous, embrumaient votre esprit et s'imposaient comme étant la vérité indubitable et universelle.

- Harry Potter ne vaut rien... Il est tellement faible... Il tire sa gloire de ton aide... Tu devrais le laisser... tu serais un héros... Ronald Weasley... Rejoins-moi... Je réaliserai tous tes désirs...Regarde ce qui se passera si tu continues à rester dans les pas du faible Harry Potter...

La silhouette sembla se transformer. Un version du survivant aux yeux rouge émergea et s'approcha de Ron, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

- Tu n'es rien pour moi, Weasley, tu m'as juste servi pour ma gloire...

Un rire glauque retentit dans la forêt. Il lui sembla vaguement entendre une voix qui lui disait de détruire l'horcruxe mais ce que disait le médaillon était tellement alléchant qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait avec une épée dans les mains.

- Tu vois, Harry te rejettera...

Potter maléfique sembla se dédoubler et la deuxième forme pris l'apparence d'Hermione Granger. Ce fut elle qui parla.

- Weasley...le second... le dernier... au pied du podium... tu n'as rien pour toi, vraiment... Harry est tellement plus intéressant...

Hermione se colla à Harry, se frottant à lui langoureusement tandis qu'il laissait une de ses mains dériver vers les fesses de la jeune femme. Elle lança au rouquin un regard de défi.

- Tu vois, Weasley, tu n'es rien, ni pour moi, ni pour Harry...

Et elle embrassa la copie de Potter. D'un mouvement de la fumée, les deux silhouettes furent nues, entamant un ballet érotique.

La voix continuait à retentir en arrière fond mais la rage aveuglait Ron. Il se saisit de l'épée à deux mains et fendit la fumée de la lame, afin de séparer les deux amants. L'épée alla fracasser le médaillon. Le brouillard étrange se dissipa d'un coup, laissant place à un Harry Potter échevelé, les yeux écarquillés et à un médaillon brisé reposant sur un rocher. Harry afficha un sourire soulagé.

- Enfin.

Ron leva les yeux vers son ami, puis regarda alternativement l'épée qu'il tenait encore dans les mains et l'horcruxe détruit. Son visage se fendit du même sourire.

- Oui. Enfin.

HGSSHGSS

La porte claqua presque aussi fortement que si une casserole en zinc était tombée sur du carrelage. Elle fit donc sursauter tous les élèves. Mais le silence pesant qui s'abattit sur la classe ne fut dû ni au bruit, ni à la porte. Snape venait d'arriver dans sa classe et les étudiants avaient intérêt à rester muets. Il était de mauvaise humeur. Cette nuit, il avait effectué une mission pour Dumbledore. Il avait aidé Potter. Du coup, il était fatigué et en plus, il avait les septièmes années gryffondor-serpentard. Si le trio d'or agaçant n'était plus là, il n'en restait pas moins les autres. Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil les deux commères, Crabbe et Goyle, la stupidité incarnée, Malfoy et son air suffisant, Parkinson et sa voix stridente, Zabini le flegmatique, Nott le faux bon élève, Finnigan et Thomas qui se lançaient des coups d'œil énamourés et le pire de tous, la catastrophe ambulante nommée Neville Londubat. Bref...que de réjouissances. Snape se tourna vers sa classe qui, pour la plupart, le regardait avec un air...coincé. Ils se tenaient presque tous droit sur leur chaise, avaient les gestes hésitants et les yeux dilatés. Il semblait encore effrayer les septièmes années et il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en féliciter ou soupirer de dépit. Il donna un coup sec de baguette vers le tableau et la potion de jour s'afficha. Contrepoison.

- Je vais donner à chaque binôme une fiole d'un poison violent. Il s'agira, pour vous, de mettre au point un contrepoison efficace. Vous avez, pour cela, tous les ingrédients de votre choix à disposition, en quantité raisonnable. Une fois votre potion jugée prête, vous verserez une goutte de poison et une de votre contrepoison dans le bol posé sur votre table. Si le mélange des deux donne un liquide transparent et fluide, alors votre potion est efficace. Dans le cas contraire, vous recommencerez votre potion. Ceux qui ne réussiront pas l'exercice pendant ce cours, auront un devoir supplémentaire. Je ne veux voir aucun ingrédient rare gâché. Pour cela, je veux que vous me mettiez, d'abord, au point une liste d'ingrédients que vous me montrerez avant de commencer votre potion. Vous avez deux heures.

Les yeux de Londubat s'étaient agrandis au fur et à mesure du discours de Snape. Crabbe et Goyle s'étaient regardés d'un air égaré et Parkinson s'était accroché au bras de Draco Malfoy en lui faisant des yeux suppliants. Il lui avait lancé un regard dédaigneux avant de sortir un parchemin. Brown et Patil discutaient désormais à voix basse, débattant sur la nature du poison que Snape venait de déposer sur leur table. Brettwood, quant à lui, avait à peine jeté un coup d'œil à son poison. Il s'était directement attelé à la liste d'ingrédients, après avoir changé quatre fois sa plume de main. Snape se plongea dans la correction de copies.

Alors qu'il raturait de rouge une énième copie, il leva la tête. Tous ses élèves travaillaient consciencieusement...tous sauf un. Ou une plutôt. Il ne savait plus comment l'appeler dans ses pensées. Brettwood avait arrêté d'écrire. Il semblait relire encore et encore sa liste d'ingrédients. De temps en temps, il raturait un ingrédient pour en mettre un autre et, quand il relisait son parchemin, son visage tiquait. Snape le vit prendre une grande inspiration et se lever pour lui apporter sa liste. Il plissa les yeux devant l'attitude étrangement détachée de son élève. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait ce comportement...pourtant Snape ne trouvait cela étrange que maintenant. Le professeur lut la liste. Une deuxième fois pour être sûr de ce qu'il voyait. Brettwood avait ajouté des ingrédients hautement dangereux s'ils réagissaient entre eux ou avec le poison qu'il lui avait donné, à la place des ingrédients qu'il avait barré. Ingrédients qui, quand il arrivait à les lire sous les ratures, s'avéraient judicieux. Il fixa de nouveau l'élève qui regardait ailleurs. S'il le pouvait, Snape supposait qu'il siffloterait pour parfaire son attitude totalement grotesque.

- Brettwood, êtes-vous donc si stupide pour faire réagir les pétales d'ellébore avec de la poudre de chenilles explosives ?

Le visage de Derwent, qui était revenu en face de son interlocuteur, tiqua à nouveau. Snape nota cette particularité dans un coin de son esprit.

- Recommencez cette liste d'aberrations, fit le professeur devant le silence de son étudiant, je ne supporterai pas de chaudrons qui explosent à cause d'une erreur aussi grossière.

Le second étudiant à lui apporter sa liste fut, bizarrement, Neville Londubat. Il prit le parchemin et haussa un sourcil. _Bézoard. _Telle était la seule chose inscrite dessus.

- Vraiment ? fit Snape d'un ton sarcastique.

Décidément, il ne supportait pas cet élève. Le concerné sembla prendre une inspiration et lui répondit en le regardant dans les yeux, chose nouvelle :

- Oui, prof...Professeur. Le bézoard est un contrepoison efficace contre de nombreuses toxines, notamment contre le jus de cigüe que vous m'avez donné.

Snape aurait presque applaudi. Londubat venait de réussir un cours de potion avec lui pour la première fois de sa scolarité. Il hésitait entre le féliciter, l'encourager, ne rien dire ou le rabaisser. Non, en fait, les deux premières options étaient impensables.

- J'avais dit une potion, Londubat, pas autre chose.

Neville baissa la tête, pour la relever aussitôt.

- Je pourrais broyer le bézoard et le dissoudre dans l'eau. Cela ferait une potion de bézoard liquide.

- Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre pour broyer la pierre qu'est le bézoard ?

- Il y a bien une chose qui pourrait le faire mais je doute que vous ayez cette plante dans l'armoire à ingrédient, professeur.

Snape le regarda longuement. Londubat avait changé. Et dire que la semaine dernière, encore, il tremblait presque devant lui. Que s'était-il passé ce week-end pour qu'il prenne autant d'assurance d'un coup ?

- Quelle plante ?

- Un bulbe roteur, monsieur

- Soit. Et comment comptez-vous récupérer le sel de bézoard une fois que la plante l'aura digéré ?

- Il suffit d'en extraire son jus, professeur. Tout ce qu'elle ingère se dilue dans sa sève.

Il n'allait quand même pas discuter potion avec Londubat... Il jeta un coup d'œil au reste de la classe. Brettwood continuait d'exécuter son étrange manège mais les autres élèves étaient plongés dans les parchemins. Bon...peut-être que si.

- Avez-vous pensé aux conséquences que pourraient engendrer le jus de bulbe roteur et celui de cigüe ?

- En l'absence d'ingrédient catalyseur, le mélange de sève de deux plantes à fruits ne crée rien de toxique. Le bézoard contenu dans le jus du bulbe inhiberait l'action mortelle de la cigüe tandis que le reste du jus désaltérerait, tout simplement.

- Le bulbe roteur ne doit avoir digéré que du bézoard, dans ce cas, Londubat. S'il ingère autre chose, cela pourrait être un catalyseur ou une toxine pour l'organisme.

- Evidemment, professeur.

- J'ai cette plante dans la réserve. Elle n'est nourrie qu'à l'eau. Faites donc votre potion.

- Merci professeur.

Voilà. Il a été agréable avec Londubat, alors qu'il était de mauvaise humeur. Snape constata que celle-ci s'était légèrement améliorée... Il se renfrogna rapidement face à cette curieuse constatation.

Il reporta son attention sur la classe. Brettwood regardait Neville Londubat regagner sa place avec le Bulbe roteur dans les mains, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ça, ce n'était vraiment pas normal. Un serpentard, ça ne sourit pas quand ça voit un gryffondor. Sauf, si ça vient de lui faire un mauvais coup. Et là, il n'avait rien fait.

- Brettwood, avez-vous corrigé toutes les stupidités que vous aviez écrites ?

- Oui, professeur.

Derwent se leva et alla lui apporter sa liste. Les ingrédients qu'il avait, auparavant, barrés, apparaissaient de nouveau tandis que les autres, idioties grotesques, étaient gribouillés. Snape fronça quand même les sourcils devant l'écriture maladroite du parchemin. Ce n'était vraiment pas une écriture de fille. On aurait dit celle d'un enfant qui apprenait à écrire. Il valida la liste et s'empara de celle tendue par l'élève suivant.

Il passait dans les rangs, attentif à la moindre erreur fatale qu'un élève pourrait commettre. La texture de la potion de Brown et Patil semblait beaucoup trop épaisse pour être un succès, celle de Finnigan et Thomas était, au contraire, beaucoup trop liquide et claire pour annihiler totalement la toxicité du poison paralysant qu'ils avaient. Malfoy sauvait toutes les maladresses de Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle se démenaient avec leur chaudron qui dégageait une épaisse fumée violette - il s'empressa de lancer un _evanesco_ et Brettwood semblait arriver parfaitement au résultat escompté. Il alla surveiller Londubat et découvrit, surpris, que sa potion de bézoard liquide semblait presque prête et, hormis peut-être la trop faible concentration de sel de bézoard dans la sève du bulbe roteur, avait de grandes chances de réussir. Il allait retourner à son bureau quand un sifflement désagréable se fit entendre. Il pivota sur lui même, près à lancer le sort d'évaporation sur le chaudron au bord de l'explosion. C'était celui de Brettwood. Il lança le sort et s'approcha de lui.

- Que venez-vous de rajouter, Brettwood ?

- Je viens de verser le suc de véracrasse, monsieur.

Derwent tiqua encore. Cela devenait agaçant.

- Imbécile fini. Vous déshonorez votre maison en effectuant une erreur aussi grossière. On ne verse le suc de Véracrasse qu'à la fin des phases de potions, pas en plein milieu, et encore moins entre l'ajout d'un ingrédient instable et de son stabilisateur ! Recommencez.

Et Snape rejoignit son bureau après avoir fusillé du regard l'ensemble des élèves qui avaient la tête levée. Il faut dire qu'il était rare que Snape insulte un serpentard et n'hausse pas la voix en présence de Londubat.

Finalement, après deux heures de dur labeur, le visage suant sous la chaleur que dégageaient les chaudrons, la sonnerie magique retentit, brisant l'atmosphère studieuse du cours de potion. Les élèves testèrent rapidement leur potion sur leur poison, atteignant un résultat plus ou moins concluant, embouteillèrent un échantillon de leur potion qu'ils apportèrent à leur professeur, prirent les devoirs plus ou moins supplémentaires pour certains et sortirent rapidement de la classe. Neville Londubat n'était pas en tête de file. Il se remémorait ce cours encore et encore. Il avait trouvé cela naturel de parler, ainsi, de potion et de botanique avec son professeur... Il n'était pas si terrible que ça, en fait. Neville fronça les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi cet homme lui inspirait une si grande terreur. Il haussa les épaules. La situation était meilleure aujourd'hui, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. D'ailleurs, il avait quelque chose d'important à faire.

Il se précipita à la tour Gryffondor, profitant de son heure de libre pour mettre en pratique l'idée qui avait germée dans son esprit pendant le cours, et vida sa valise, à la recherche d'un objet précis. Il retourna toutes ses affaires et quand il trouva le fameux objet soigneusement empaqueté, il le brandit en l'air en s'écriant :

- eurêka !

C'était le Gallion ensorcelé de L'armée de Dumbledore de sa cinquième année.

_Demain soir 20h dans la salle sur demande, réunion de l'AD._

* * *

_Et voilà...Ne vous inquiétez pas du comportement de Neville qui peut vous paraître trop OOC, c'est voulu et c'est fait exprès...vous aurez l'explication dans dans les derniers chapitres *sourire sadique* ...bref ^^_

_vous avez aimé? pas aimé? review?_


	8. Miss G

_**Disclaimer:**__ les personnages que vous reconnaissez sont à J. K. Rowling. ainsi que l'univers. Certains personnages sont de mon invention, ainsi que le scénario._

_**note : **Voilà un nouveau chapitre, un très important, un que vous attendez sûrement et je suppose qu'il n'y a plus trop d'effets de surprise... Après tout, le titre est assez explicite.  
_

_j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre , aussi bien à cause du temps que, de l'inspiration. Sur mon premier jet, Severus était trop gentil. Heureusement qu'il y a mes relectrices, dont : la talentueuse AmyyPhobia qui est débordée en ce moment ;) ._

j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment de lecture. Laisse- moi vos avis!

* * *

Le soleil étirait paresseusement ses rayons à l'horizon, chassant les étoiles et l'obscurité pour laisser place à la froide grisaille qui annonçait l'approche de l'hiver. L'aube pâle vint éclairer doucement la pièce sombre dans laquelle, un homme, penché sur une table, tergiversait sur une question essentielle... Révéler, ou ne pas révéler ? Des parchemins froissés gisaient autour de la chaise sur laquelle il se tenait voûté et un encrier à moitié vide reposait dans le coin supérieur droit de la table.

Une goutte d'encre alla tacher le parchemin, déjà bien rempli par une calligraphie élégante en patte de mouche comme si l'auteur n'écrivait qu'avec la pointe de sa plume. La tache, d'un bleu profond, presque noir, s'étira le long des fibres du papier, se déploya comme une toile d'araignée, puis se stabilisa en une bavure de deux centimètres de diamètre aux bords irréguliers. Le parchemin écru sembla se gondoler légèrement là où il avait foncé. Une deuxième goutte vint saturer le papier au même endroit, le transperçant et agrandissant la tache d'encre.

L'homme marmonna un juron et décala prestement son bras. Il était resté, la plume en suspension, le temps de réfléchir à la question, le temps de ces deux gouttes...et voilà, son parchemin était taché.

D'un geste exaspéré, il froissa le manuscrit et le jeta à ses pieds. Il se saisit d'une nouvelle feuille et écrivit rapidement quelques mots. Bref, exhaustif. Comme d'habitude.

Alors, le message enfin rédigé, il revêtit sa longue et chaude cape noire, puis se dirigea vers la volière. En cette heure matinale, il était le seul à arpenter les couloirs. Tant mieux. Il accrocha le bout de papier à la patte d'un hibou charbon et retourna dans ses appartements pour se préparer à cette nouvelle journée. Ce soir, il aura une conversation épuisante, mais ô combien importante et nécessaire. Ce soir, Snape aura la confirmation de ce qu'il soupçonnait fortement...

HGSSHGSS

Le crachin automnal n'avait pas arrêté depuis le matin et n'était pas freiné par la végétation de la forêt. Une brume vaporeuse s'était vite élevée des fougères pour se répandre en monceaux de petits nuages à travers les arbres, créant une ambiance mystérieuse et curieusement rafraîchissante. Il pleuvinait sur la tente et le clapotis de la bruine sur la toile blanche créait un son continu et apaisant. La chaleur que dégageait le feu magique au milieu de la canadienne embaumait l'atmosphère d'une aura réconfortante et chaleureuse qui contrastait avec le froid humide extérieur. Harry et Ron, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans une couverture de laine, regardaient avec attention un morceau de parchemin qu'ils pliaient et dépliaient de toutes les façons possibles. Sur le papier, de nombreux points se déplaçaient en tous sens, de façon, semblait-il, aléatoire, dans ce qui ressemblait à un plan. Le brun à lunettes suivait de ses yeux amoureux un point qui tournait un rond dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Soudain, le point s'arrêta un bref instant et sortit de la pièce pour se diriger vers le septième étage. Un pli de parchemin plus tard, les deux amis assistaient à l'arrivée de Ginny Weasley devant le tableau de Barnabas le follet. Elle passa trois fois devant et disparu de la carte en passant dans le mur opposé au portrait.

- Maintenant, on cherche Hermione, dit Ron en voulant rabattre la carte du maraudeur pour chercher leur amie dans un étage inférieur.

Harry l'en empêcha.

- Attends, regarde.

Il montra un point qui arrivait au septième étage. Luna Lovegood. La Serdaigle disparut aussi dans la Salle sur Demande. Alors que le rouquin allait poser une question, ils virent arriver les sœurs Patil, côte à côte, passant elles aussi trois fois devant le portrait puis disparaître de la carte en traversant le mur opposé. Harry et Ron se regardèrent. Seamus Finnigan venait d'entrer, lui aussi, dans la salle des objets cachés.

- Il y a une réunion de l'Armée de Dumbledore, chuchota Harry comme pour lui-même.

- Alors les choses bougent enfin, à Poudlard.

Harry fit un bref signe de tête que Ron interpréta comme un acquiescement.

- Hermione devrait arriver.

Ils patientèrent encore une demi-heure mais leur amie n'apparut pas au septième étage.

- Elle était peut-être déjà entrée tandis que tu suivais ma sœur des yeux, proposa le rouquin.

Et il s'éloigna pour aller préparer deux tasses de thé. Au passage, il jeta un œil à l'horloge accroché au tissu de la tente pour constater qu'il était 20h32. Harry, quant à lui, resta les yeux rivés sur le parchemin, surveillant la fin de la réunion.

Ce n'est qu'à 21h que les premiers commencèrent à sortir. Conformément aux règles qu'il avait lui-même proposé, ils sortaient seuls ou deux par deux à cinq minutes d'intervalle, évacuant ainsi la Salle sur Demande petit à petit, sans créer de rassemblement général devant. Les derniers à Sortir furent Ginny et Neville. Pas de trace d'Hermione. Ron, qui était revenu s'asseoir à côté du brun, lui prit la carte des mains et se mit à parcourir le parchemin des yeux, l'air inquiet. Harry l'aidait. Ils fouillèrent méthodiquement le château, étage par étage, salle par salle...pour finir au sous-sol. Ron s'exclama, clairement horrifié :

- Mais que fait-elle dans le nid des Serpents ?

HGSSHGSS

Derwent Brettwood griffonnait à la va-vite les derniers mots de son devoir d'Arithmancie en jetant des regards furtifs au sablier magique qu'il avait invoqué. Plus que dix minutes.

Il avait reçu ce matin, au petit-déjeuner, une convocation des plus impromptues :

_Mr. Brettwood,_

_Veuillez vous rendre à mon bureau à 21h30. Je ne tolèrerai ni retard, ni absence._

_Le professeur Snape._

Le message aurait pu passer pour une simple injonction si l'heure n'était pas si tardive. Le couvre-feu était à 22h et il était d'usage que les colles ou les convocations n'outrepassaient pas 20h, sans quoi ce serait, d'après les termes devenus célèbres d'un des jumeaux Weasley, de la « captivité abusive ». Néanmoins, comme le spécifiait la lettre, il avait intérêt à y être.

Plus que cinq minutes. Brettwood rangea avec précipitation sa plume et son parchemin, prit son sac, sa cape, puis s'enfonça dans les couloirs tortueux des cachots.

Plus qu'une minute. Il arriva devant la lourde porte en bois, semblable à celles que l'on trouvait au fond des châteaux moyenâgeux et qui indiquaient généralement la salle de torture. Brettwood frappa. Trois coups secs, un peu réticents.

- Entrez.

Il poussa la porte.

Le bureau était sombre malgré le chandelier posé sur le bureau qui projetait ses ombres mouvantes sur les murs. Par ailleurs, ces murs étaient couverts d'étagères sur lesquelles s'alignaient des centaines de bocaux au contenu plus ou moins insolite. La faible clarté révélait tantôt un tentacule de murlap, tantôt une gelée visqueuse parsemée de tâches brunes...Toutes ces choses peu avenantes combinées à l'obscurité et à la froideur que dégageaient les cachots ainsi que la présence de Snape, rendait la pièce peu accueillante. Néanmoins, le bureau, imposant, richement sculpté, et le fauteuil en cuir, aux grands airs moelleux, suggéraient un goût certain pour le confort.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas le mobilier qui attira l'attention de l'élève, mais plutôt la porte du fond. Elle était ouverte et Snape était passé dans la pièce adjacente après lui avoir ordonné de le suivre. Brettwood y entra d'un pas hésitant. D'abord l'heure tardive...Puis l'accès aux appartements du professeur... A ceci, s'ajoutait le fait que Snape était le seul à savoir qu'il était, en réalité, une fille...décidément, cette soirée s'annonçait plus qu'inquiétante...

Snape ferma la porte et le bruit sourd sembla résonner dans ses oreilles. Etouffant.

- Bien, bien, bien...Miss Brettwood...

Son ton était doucereux, appuyé sur les sonorités sifflantes, comme pour donner de l'importance à certains mots en particulier.

Elle n'osait pas bouger, surveillant de ses yeux peu assurés les va et viens de son professeur dans la pièce. Il lui tournait autour, comme un rapace l'aurait fait autour d'une proie. Les claquements secs de ses pas sur le plancher rythmaient la conversation.

- Il me semble que vous avez de nombreuses choses...à me dire...

Les pas s'étaient arrêtés tout comme la phrase qu'il avait laissé en suspens. Brettwood sentait le souffle de Snape dans son cou, caressant sa nuque comme le souffle d'un détraqueur. Une espèce de brise morbide qui, malgré la chaleur expirée, vous faisait froid dans le dos. Il plaça ses lèvres tout près de l'oreille de son élève.

- De nombreuses choses, oui, en effet..., susurra-t-il, n'est-ce pas...Miss Granger ?

Son souffle se coupa le temps d'une respiration, mais très vite, un masque impassible vînt envahir ses traits.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous m'affublez de ce nom insultant, professeur, j'ai entendu parler de cette arrogante gryffondor, amie de Potter, et je me sens offensée de cette appellation.

La bouche de Snape se tordit en un rictus.

- Vous mentez très mal, Miss Granger.

Il reprit son manège dans la pièce, allant de temps en temps effleurer d'un doigt désintéressé les ouvrages qui ornaient un mur entier, ou se poster devant la fenêtre en ogive sur le mur opposé.

- Voyez-vous, je vous observe depuis quelques temps. Il faut dire que vous faîtes tout pour attirer ma suspicion et que vous laissez plein d'indices derrière vous...

Brettwood resta de marbre mais ne démentit pas.

- Qui d'autre que vous, Miss Granger, aurait l'idée d'aller consulter la première version de l'histoire de Poudlard ? Qui d'autre que vous, trufferait ses devoirs, auparavant...acceptables, d'erreurs grossières dignes d'un élève de première année, juste pour ne pas qu'on le reconnaisse à ses capacités ? Très peu subtil de votre part. Qui d'autre que vous, encore, aurait un tique nerveux lui parcourant le visage et la main droite devant la moindre erreur, ou simplement, l'ignorance totale de vos camarades ? Vous vous reteniez de lever la main, Granger, n'est-ce pas ?

Aucune réponse.

- Dois-je continuer ?

Il lui avait fait face pour poser la question.

- Non, je...

- Bien. Je reprends donc. Quel élève de Serpentard, mangemort de surcroît, ne vouerait aucun culte à Malfoy ? Un faux, assurément. De même, quel élève de Serpentard lancerait un sourire encourageant à Londubat, regarderait avec nostalgie la table des Gryffondors ? Dites-moi Granger, qui donc ? Et la liste n'est pas terminée... Vous traînez au deuxième étage. Or, n'était-ce pas, justement, votre refuge lors de votre deuxième année ? Votre « petit laboratoire » ? Votre baguette ne vous obéit pas... Vous avez donc votre vraie baguette encore en état de marche... Vigne et ventricule de Dragon... Si je me souviens bien... A cela s'ajoute des ressemblances troublantes... même yeux, même forme du visage... Vous savez, Miss Granger, il y a des sorts plus efficaces qu'une nouvelle coupe de cheveux et le port de vêtements larges pour cacher votre chétivité.

-Je...

- Laissez-moi terminer. Vous avez, en plus, soulevé, à deux reprises, une certaine ambigüité quant à votre véritable allégeance en jouant sur votre connaissance de mon double rôle... Or, il n'y a que les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix qui sont au courant de mon statut d'espion et vous en faîtes partie. J'ose espérer, par ailleurs, que vos compétences en Occlumencie dépassent largement le maigre niveau que j'ai pu constater, sinon je serais rapidement découvert, et vous aussi. Il ne suffit pas de se barricader derrière une bibliothèque, encore un trait qui vous trahit, pour tromper le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il laissa un court silence s'installer, juste le temps que la jeune fille assimile ses paroles tranchantes. Elle avait baissé les yeux mais, si Snape avait prit le temps de l'observer, il aurait aperçu un petit sourire s'esquisser au coin de ses lèvres.

- Même si vous avez brouillé les pistes, vous ne pouviez pas me duper. Je connais toutes ces tactiques. Vous avez écrit de la main gauche pour qu'on ne reconnaisse pas votre écriture, mais vous hésitez à chaque fois avant de vous saisir correctement de votre plume. Vous avez copié l'attitude des garçons de votre âge, grâce à Potter et Weasley, je suppose, mais vous avez plusieurs fois failli entrer dans les toilettes des filles. Vous avez aussi des réflexes typiquement féminins. Un homme ne se protège pas la poitrine quand il se fait agresser !

Sur ces mots, Snape avait levé les yeux au ciel.

- Par ailleurs, lorsqu'on joue à l'apprenti espion, on évite de faire des erreurs lourdes en conséquence... Des erreurs tout court, même, on ne taquine pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne sais comment vous avez fait pour votre voix, mais...

- Pastille des jumeaux Weasley, en vente dans leur boutique de farces et attrapes, le coupa son élève.

- j'aurais dû m'en douter... Reconnaissez-vous enfin les faits, Granger ?

Elle avait gardé la tête baissée. Elle leva timidement les yeux vers son professeur qui la toisait de toute sa hauteur.

- Suis-je donc si...transparente ?

Snape leva un sourcil.

- De toute évidence...

- Alors... Apprenez-moi.

Snape la toisa de toute sa hauteur, un rictus dédaigneux déformant ses traits. Il faillit lâcher un ricanement.

- Idiote, cracha-t-il.

Hermione regarda ses pieds.

- S'il...s'il vous plaît ? Tenta timidement la jeune femme.

Le ricanement retentit dans la pièce.

- Vous croyez vraiment que je n'ai que cela à faire, m'occuper d'une stupide gryffondor qui n'a pas eu l'intelligence de rester bien tranquillement à sa place ? Pensez-vous vraiment que j'ai envie de vous apprendre le métier d'espion, chose pour laquelle vous êtes, sans aucun doute, dépourvue de talents ? Croyez-vous que je prendrai le risque de former une jeune incompétente téméraire et irréfléchie alors que je suis moi-même en danger constant pour garder toutes ces cornichons dépourvus de cervelle en vie ?

Il eut un autre rictus qui fit retrousser ses lèvres et dévoiler légèrement ses dents. Ses yeux noirs flamboyaient de colère et dégoulinaient de mépris. Il avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et ses mains se contractaient par intermittence comme s'il se retenait de la gifler. Hermione avait rebaissé la tête, examinant avec un intérêt particulier ses chaussures en cuir noir. Sa mâchoire tremblait sous le coup des insultes qu'il proférait et qui la blessaient au plus profond d'elle-même. Le stress de ses derniers jours s'était accumulé et les paroles de Snape menaçaient de tout faire déborder, comme en témoignait les larmes qui perlaient au bord de ses yeux. Voyant cela, il renifla, condescendant.

- Regardez-vous, Granger, incapable de contrôler vos émotions. Vous pleurez sous le pouvoir de quelques petits mots... Piètre espionne que vous faîtes... Encore heureux que vous ayez assez de jugeote pour ne pas vous effondrer devant le seigneur des ténèbres...

Voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas décidée à le regarder, il lui saisit le menton.

- Regardez-moi quand je vous parle, Granger, il est bien beau votre courage gryffondorien !

Hermione tenta de relever la tête dignement. Elle croisa ses yeux assombris par la colère et se sentit toute petite, bien plus que devant le Lord noir.

Un long silence s'écoula tandis que Snape toisait la jeune femme et qu'elle essayait de le regarder sans flancher, son égo en miette.

Finalement, Snape la lâcha dans un grognement.

- Vous avez de la chance que le professeur Dumbledore vous estime indispensable à la victoire de Potter. Il souhaite - son ton suintait d'ironie- que je vous forme à l'occlumencie, à la magie noire, au combat au corps à corps, au duel et à la magie sans baguette.

- V...

- Taisez-vous, Granger.

Son ton était ferme, sans appel, et elle se tut immédiatement. Snape s'était posté devant la fenêtre et regardait la lune qui brillait mollement au dessus de la forêt interdite. Hermione, quant à elle, restait debout, dansant un pied sur l'autre, au centre de la pièce.

Au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité, il se tourna vers elle et annonça d'un ton las :

- Samedi neuf heures, aile ouest du sixième étage. Ce sera la porte au fond à droite. Ne soyez pas en retard.

Hermione acquiesça vivement, trop heureuse pour protester.

- Vous pouvez disposer.

Et d'un élégant geste de baguette, il ouvrit la porte qui joignait son appartement et son bureau, en une invitation explicite à partir. Alors qu'elle allait franchir la porte, elle lança à la volée :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre position. Le seigneur des ténèbres a déjà regardé dans mon esprit et il n'a vu que Derwent Brettwood, le jeune homme assoiffé de vengeance et empli de sadisme. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait voir.

Et elle disparut dans les couloirs sombres des cachots.

Snape leva un sourcil. Granger semblait incapable de se comporter comme Derwent Brettwood en face de lui, pourtant, elle ne semblait pas avoir de grandes difficultés à jouer le mangemort sanguinaire devant le seigneur des ténèbres. Etrange...

HGSSHGSS

Nagini glissait allègrement sur le sol froid et poussiéreux, laissant derrière lui une trainée lisse légèrement gluante d'humidité. Sa peau, épaisse, l'empêchait de sentir les défauts du pavage et se muscles puissants lui assuraient une vitesse de croisière agréable. Mais ce qui la rendait présentement heureuse, c'est qu'elle rejoignait son maître. Son maître et ses mains tièdes caressant sa peau, son maître et sa douce voix apaisante, son maître et ses genoux si confortables... Qu'elle aimait son maître. Encore deux pièces à traverser. Déjà elle sentait la présence de son maître, forte, imposante. Elle accéléra, son cœur battant encore plus rapidement. Plus qu'une pièce. C'était du plancher, mais sa peau la protégeait des échardes. Elle accéléra encore. Nagini franchit le pas de la porte. Lord Voldemort sourit en coin.

- Nagini, siffla-t-il, rasséréné.

Et l'immense serpent grimpa sur les genoux de son maître tandis que, tout naturellement, la main gauche du Lord vînt se poser amoureusement sur le flanc de son animal.

- Nagini, répéta-t-il.

Le serpent se lova contre son maître et poussa un sifflement de contentement.

Il était rare que Lord Voldemort vive des moments aussi paisibles, mais tenir et chérir son fidèle serpent lui procurait un bien-être rare. Malheureusement, il savait que cette ambiance ne durerait pas longtemps. Il attendait l'arrivée de Bellatrix Lestrange. Il avait une mission importante à lui confier.

Au dehors, le jour se levait et seul le bruissement du vent craquant dans les arbres morts dérangeaient la plénitude du lieu.

_Pop_

Bellatrix tournoya sur elle-même, repoussa ses cheveux emmêlés derrière son visage et fit face à son maître, un sourire humble aux lèvres.

- Maître.

Elle effectua une courbette et s'avança pour saisir la main osseuse qu'il lui tendait. Elle la serra tendrement et se mit à genoux, regardant Lord Voldemort avec crainte et admiration. Ses yeux bruns et fous se perdaient dans ceux de son maître. Elle se livrait totalement à lui.

Nagini siffla, jalouse. Et le seigneur des ténèbres parla enfin tout en rassurant son serpent d'une habile caresse.

- J'ai une mission de première importance à te confier, Bella.

Elle ne bougea pas. Seule sa bouche s'entrouvrit.

- Vois-tu, j'ai un objet qui m'est très, très précieux. J'y tiens autant qu'à ma propre vie. Je t'ai choisis, toi ma fidèle, pour conserver cet objet en lieu sûr.

Bellatrix pencha la tête sur le côté. Une myriade de mèches rebelles dégringola sur son épaule et quelques unes se logèrent entre ses seins. Voldemort avait suivit la cascade brune des yeux et accorda un regard appréciateur à la chair tendre et molle qui dépassait du décolleté, avant de reporter son attention sur le visage passionné de sa mangemorte. Il fit glisser une main le long de sa mâchoire et lui effleura les lèvres du bout des doigts. Il s'amusa du frémissement qu'il provoqua chez elle, laissa son index couler le long de sa nuque dégagée de son épaisse tignasse et, au moment où une sorte de gémissement allait s'échapper des lèvres de sa concubine, il ramena sa main contre Nagini.

- J'ai besoin que tu gardes cet objet dans le lieu le plus sûr du monde sorcier. J'ai choisi ton compte Gringotts, ma douce Bella, tu mettras ton mari au courant.

La mangemorte acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Voici l'objet. S'il lui arrive quoique ce soit, ce sera toi et ton mari qui payerez.

Il lui remit un objet enveloppé dans un écrin de velours jaune vieilli. Il le manipulait avec précaution et c'est avec le même respect que Bellatrix s'en saisit. Elle put deviner, au toucher, qu'il s'agissait d'une coupe, et à l'aura magique qu'elle dégageait, que c'était un objet ancien et très puissant.

- Il sera fait selon vos ordres, maître.

Elle plaça la coupe dans les méandres de sa robe aux multiples jupons, baisa celle de son maître et transplana. Direction Gringotts.

HGSSHGSS

A des kilomètres de là, Harry Potter se réveilla en sueur, une main sur sa cicatrice.

- Ron !

* * *

_voilà, c'était le chapitre que vous attendiez tous, non? j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé?_


	9. La coupe

_**Disclaimer:**__ les personnages que vous reconnaissez sont à J. K. Rowling. ainsi que l'univers. Certains personnages sont de mon invention, ainsi que le scénario._

_**note**__: je tiens sincèrement remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, elles m'ont fait chaud au coeur. Et surtout, je remercie mes deux correctrices et amies qui m'ont aidées à rendre ce texte aussi bien écrit que possible._

_Puissiez-vous m'excuser pour ce retard de deux semaine, je suis une auteure indigne de vous, très chers lecteurs. Mais, on va dire que c'est pour vous préparer à ce qui vous attend dans les prochains mois. Un silence total. Eh oui. Je n'ai encore rien pour le chapitre 10 et je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser, encore moins de l'écrire. J'espère pouvoir vous pondre le dixième chapitre pendant mes vacances de février et j'essaierai de me rattraper pendant les grandes vacances._

_En espérant vous contenter avec ce chapitre._

_sincère désolation._

_Votre modeste auteure._

* * *

Lord Voldemort se promenait allègrement dans ses cachots, se délectant de l'atmosphère lugubre qui y régnait. Son seul regret était de ne pas avoir plus de prisonniers. Il manquait quelques gémissements de douleur pour parfaire l'ambiance. Néanmoins, il possédait une personne plutôt précieuse et cela valait tous les captifs du monde. Garrick Ollivander, le vieux, l'unique fabricant de baguettes d'Angleterre. Mais surtout, la personne ayant la mémoire la plus phénoménale du monde magique.

Il poussa la grille rouillée de la cellule du sorcier. Il était recroquevillé dans un coin, se balançant d'avant en arrière, marmonnant une litanie de mots incompréhensibles. Un bol d'eau croupie et un tas de paille sale meublaient la pièce tandis qu'une lucarne permettait à la lumière du jour d'éclairer un peu la cellule.

- Salut, Garrick, fit Voldemort d'une voix mielleuse.

Un glapissement effrayé lui répondit.

- On va continuer notre petit jeu aujourd'hui. Si tu es gentil, je pourrais te donner deux bouts de pain au lieu d'un. Tu aimerais deux bouts de pain aujourd'hui, Garrick ?

Le vieux sorcier se tapit encore plus dans le coin de la geôle.

- Tu connais les règles, n'est-ce pas ? Continua Voldemort, si tu me donnes des informations sur la Baguette de Sureau, je te laisserai tranquille.

Il s'approcha de la silhouette misérable et tremblotante devant lui.

- Regarde le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Ollivander ! Lança-t-il majestueusement.

Le fabricant de baguette leva les yeux, apeuré. Ses pupilles continuaient de briller comme la lune en pleine nuit de brouillard malgré la fatigue et la douleur évidentes du corps à qui elles appartenaient. Voldemort effleura le menton du sorcier de ses longs doigts verdâtres et planta ses orbes rouges dans ceux du vieillard.

Des flashs de souvenirs virevoltaient dans son esprit comme mille papillons pris dans une tornade. Bois, boîtes, boutique, Potter, Rosmerta, Chemin de Traverse, baguette, magie, explosion, gallions, Gregorovitch, torture, Dumbledore,... Il tenta de ranger les souvenirs en catégories : ceux qui l'intéressaient et ceux qui ne l'intéressaient pas. Par la force de sa pensée, les images se stoppèrent, suspendues dans leur envol. L'une à droite, l'autre à gauche... Il survola chacun des souvenirs. Inutile. Inintéressant. Vide. Frivole. Futile. Ah... Il s'immergea dans le souvenir, y prenant part comme s'il y était.

_Il y avait peu de monde à ce congrès du cercle intime des fabricants de baguette de la planète. Une petite centaine de personnes tout au plus. Mais c'était là un évènement important qui ne se déroulait que tous les demi-siècles. Ollivander discutait des propriétés des composants rares pour le cœur des baguettes. Un sujet que Gregorovitch, son vieil ami, connaissait bien puisqu'il avait cherché à créer des baguettes avec des matériaux jusqu'alors jamais utilisés._

_- ...voyez-vous, j'ai en ma possession, une baguette assez spéciale. Elle est extrêmement puissante, je puis l'affirmer car lorsque j'ai testé un simple sort, le résultat a été au moins doublé. Le bois dont elle est faite est assez commun, je crois savoir que notre confrère américain l'utilise assez couramment, mais ce qui fait son pouvoir, est, je crois, son cœur. Il est des plus originaux et c'est une chance, dont je me blâmais jusqu'alors, que j'ai vu ma sœur mourir. En effet, le cœur de cette baguette, que j'ai fini par appeler la baguette de sureau, est en crin de Sombral. Vous vous rendez compte ? Un crin de Sombral ! J'essaie donc de reproduire ses propriétés. Mais je n'ai pas de Sombral sous la main, alors je teste divers composants. Les ailes de Doxy donnent un résultat assez étrange, la baguette vibre dès que vous lancez un sort. Vous imaginez bien que plus le sort est puissant, plus la baguette vibre et qu'elle risque de vous échapper des mains. Alors j'ai testé le..._

Voldemort revînt dans la cellule. Ollivander avait repris sa position initiale, à savoir accroupi, recroquevillé dans un coin. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres retroussa les lèvres, ce qui eut pour effet physique de lui faire entrouvrir la bouche d'un air tout à fait effroyable.

- Si je comprends bien, Gregorovitch possède la Baguette de Sureau...

Le fabricant de baguette avait repris ses balancements d'avant en arrière, le tout rythmé de petits couinements.

- Endoloris !

Un cri déchira l'atmosphère lugubre.

- Réponds-moi quand je te parle, vieillard !

Mais il s'était évanoui. Pestant contre le peu d'endurance du sorcier, Voldemort retourna à l'étage, décapitant, au passage, un buste de marbre qui le regardait avec beaucoup trop de condescendance.

HGSSHGSS

Le plan était simple. Se pointer devant Gringotts, stupéfixer Lestrange et récupérer la coupe. Puis, transplaner immédiatement, à plusieurs endroits successifs pour semer d'éventuels mangemorts...Le plan était tellement simple qu'il leur avait paru formidable. En tant que purs gryffondors, Harry et Ron avaient tout misé dessus. Ils l'avaient respecté à la lettre. Aux aurores, ils avaient attendu Bellatrix, cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité, baguette en main. A peine eut-elle apparut, qu'Harry lui lança un stupéfix. Ron courut chercher la coupe, cachée dans le décolleté pigeonnant de la mangemorte, revint attraper le bras d'Harry et ils transplanèrent : première destination, la forêt de Sherwood. Mais voilà, le plan était tellement simple qu'ils avaient oublié quelques détails. Il existe une loi empirique mais fondamentale lors de la mise au point d'un plan qui dit qu'il ne faut jamais négliger les forces extérieures. Bref. Bellatrix n'était pas seule, les rues n'étaient pas désertes et Ron avait mis du temps à trouver la coupe, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas osé plonger la main dans le corset de la brune échevelée. Ça faisait beaucoup trop de choses. Entre le temps où Ron s'était saisi de l'horcruxe et avait attrapé le bras d'Harry, Lucius Malfoy, qui rentrait d'une soirée de débauche, avait sorti sa baguette, Rodolphus Lestrange avait couru derrière Ron et l'avait rattrapé. Evidemment.

Lestrange transplana en même temps que les gryffondors et atterrit dans les bois avec eux, pour les ramener immédiatement sur le chemin de Traverse. Lucius délivra Bellatrix et un sorcier matinal qui passait par là, cria :

- Potter est revenu !

Mais les mangemorts avaient déjà emmenés les deux gryffondors au manoir Malfoy.

La situation était simple. Ils étaient foutus. Et là, les forces extérieures pouvaient être considérées comme négligeables.

Severus Snape déambulait dans les couloirs. Ses chaussures en cuir noir martelaient le sol au rythme de ses enjambées. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et son visage figé.

Il venait de signer une autorisation de sortie au jeune Malfoy pour deux jours. Draco avait débarqué dans son bureau, les joues rougies d'excitation, lui annonçant la nouvelle comme si c'était une chose qu'il attendait depuis des lustres. Son père venait à peine de l'avertir et lui avait proposé de le rejoindre au manoir. C'était, d'après ses dires, un bon moyen de gagner les faveurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Présentement, Snape s'en allait prévenir le directeur de la situation. Son morveux adoré était un imbécile fini. Il eut un rictus de mépris. Dire que tout le monde comptait sur ce garçon pour sauver le monde sorcier. Comment pouvait-on compter sur un tel idiot ?

Au détour d'un couloir, il croisa un visage des plus familiers.

- Brettwood, appela-t-il.

L'élève s'arrêta.

- Monsieur ?

Snape le toisa de toute sa hauteur, s'assura que personne ne pouvait les entendre et se pencha vers le serpentard.

- Tenez-vous prêt pour une convocation, Brettwood. Potter a été capturé.

Et le maître des potions reprit son chemin, sa cape virevoltant derrière lui. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de voir le cocktail d'émotions qui se peignit sur le visage du jeune mangemort. Surprise, peur, culpabilité, fatalité, détermination... Hermione accourut dans les cuisines de Poudlard.

HGSSHGSS

Lord Voldemort s'ennuyait. Tous ses mangemorts étaient en mission, Ollivander était évanoui et Nagini dormait. Même Queudver avait trouvé une occupation : décrasser les cachots du sang séché qui avait crouté sur le sol. Il soupira. Alors c'était ça, le destin des souverains ? L'ennui profond quand tout est déjà planifié ? Il régnait en maître sur les trois-quarts du monde sorcier, et ce qui n'était pas encore sous son joug le serait bientôt. Tout n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Il posa sa tête dans sa main droite, le coude appuyé sur l'accoudoir. Il dormirait presque, s'il en éprouvait la nécessité. Mais depuis sa résurrection, ses besoins en tout genre s'étaient amoindris. Deux heures de sommeil par jour, parfois trois, un repas à midi, de temps en temps un banquet... Cela lui suffisait. A l'époque, il aurait éclaté de joie à l'idée d'être quasiment indépendant de ses besoins vitaux. Elle était belle son idée de l'immortalité ! Mais voilà, à ce moment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres trouvait l'immortalité un tantinet trop longue. Il soupira de nouveau.

Il avait passé sa première vie, comme il aimait l'appeler, à comploter de mauvais tours à chaque personne qu'il côtoyait : ensorceler les draps de l'orphelinat pour qu'ils étouffent les dormeurs, effrayer les plus jeunes en les emmenant dans des lieux lugubres à souhait, tuer des rats en les plongeant dans la marmite de la cantine générale...et accessoirement, dominer le monde. Après tout, c'était un passe-temps comme un autre. Il y a ceux qui ne vivent que pour danser niaisement dans une espèce de corset rose pâle au son mielleux de petits violons - il avait découvert ça alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer un raid sur un opéra moldu-, et il y a ceux qui veulent dominer le monde. Heureusement que sa passion n'était partagée que par peu de personnes. Il détestait être comme tous les autres.

Voldemort s'affala un peu plus dans son siège. L'ennui le prenait vraiment, s'insinuait en lui comme le plus perfide des poisons et installait dans ses membres et son cerveau une langueur malvenue. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était l'inactivité. Finalement, la chose la plus intéressante dans la domination de monde, c'est ce qu'il y a juste avant la domination : l'espèce de combat sanglant ressemblant à une lutte acharnée contre les rebelles - et heureusement qu'il y en a, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle- qui refusent de se soumettre à son pouvoir suprême. Oui, ça c'était excitant. Vous avez une sorte d'épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête. Un pas de travers et vous mettez votre vie en danger. Tout n'était que stratégie, vengeance, attaques traîtres, manœuvres pernicieuses, raids d'intimidations... Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait cela ! Mais là...soupir. Oh, il y avait encore quelques irréductibles sorciers qui lui résistaient : Potter et compagnie en fuite, Poudlard, l'Ordre... Mais ses mangemorts s'en occupaient et c'était tellement dérisoire par rapport au reste... De toute façon, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Potter, qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait disparu de la terre... Quel lâche ! Il eut envie de ricaner. Bah, si songer au morveux pouvait lui apporter une certaine distraction... C'en était presque risible. Penser à son ennemi de toujours pour se divertir !

_Pop_

Lord Voldemort se redressa immédiatement. Il n'avait convoqué personne et s'était préparé à affronter une journée d'ennui. Qui osait donc troubler sa morosité ?

- Lucius ? Siffla le Lord.

Le mangemort garda la tête baissée, ses longs cheveux blonds tombant devant lui.

- Maître...

- Qu'il y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il impérieusement d'un ton légèrement agacé.

Lucius Malfoy l'avait toujours agacé.

- On...On a capturé Potter.

- Quoi ?!

Lord Voldemort s'était redressé dans toute sa splendeur à l'entente de ses mots. L'ennui avait totalement déserté son corps et une vague d'anticipation courait dans ses veines, faisait crépiter sa magie et déployait sa puissance dans la pièce. Malfoy sembla se recroqueviller d'un coup.

- Où est-il ?

- Au manoir, M...Maître...

- Tu as intérêt à que ce soit bien lui, Lucius, ou tu le paieras cher pour m'avoir dérangé alors que j'élaborais des plans machiavéliques ! Prépare ton manoir, j'arrive d'ici quelque temps. Emmène Ollivander avec toi.

Et Voldemort le congédia d'un geste de la main. Lucius partit à grandes enjambées dans les cachots afin de transférer leur unique prisonnier dans les geôles de son manoir. Lord Voldemort ne laissait jamais de prisonniers dans les cachots des manoirs qu'il quittait. Il faut dire aussi, qu'une fois, il avait transplané précipitamment d'un manoir pour aller se réjouir d'une petite tuerie à laquelle il avait failli être en retard et qu'il y avait laissé une jeune femme dans les sous-sols. Par la suite, il lui avait été impossible de se rappeler dans quel manoir il avait laissé la prisonnière tant il possédait de demeures. Et quand il l'avait retrouvée, trois mois plus tard alors qu'il se retirait dans une de ses résidences, choisie au hasard, il ne restait de la jolie proie, qu'un cadavre desséché en décomposition. Le Seigneur des ténèbres avait trouvé cela bête de gâcher des choses disposées à son amusement à cause d'un simple oubli. Alors, il avait pris la décision d'emmener tous les prisonniers partout où il allait, comme une fillette qui ne quitterait jamais sa poupée.

- Nagini, on a enfin le morveux, siffla Voldemort avec une montée d'excitation vers la fin de sa phrase.

Le serpent répondit d'un bâillement large de la mâchoire, ce qui fut compris comme une forte approbation.

HGSSHGSS

Harry et Ron se regardaient en se traitant mentalement d'idiots. Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre dans la poussière d'un cachot du manoir Malfoy. La lumière du jour filtrait à travers une lucarne et venait éclairer le visage du rouquin. Il avait une ecchymose sur la joue gauche et du sang séché sur le bord des lèvres. Harry soupira, réajusta ses lunettes dont un verre était brisé, et se leva, furieux contre lui-même. Il commença à faire les cent pas dans la petite cellule dans laquelle on les avait jetés. Ron jouait distraitement avec les pans de sa chemise maculée de terre, légèrement agacé par le changement de lumière lorsqu'Harry passait devant le soupirail. Le temps semblait long et trempait dans la nervosité. Ils étaient à bout, ils avaient faim, soif et la perspective des heures à venir était tellement peu réjouissante qu'elle leur remuait les tripes.

Soudain, la grille s'ouvrit, un corps inerte fut jeté dans la geôle et une voix que nos deux compères connaissaient bien s'éleva dans un ricanement sinistre :

- Le seigneur des Ténèbres arrive d'ici peu. Ta fin est proche, Potter !

Et la lourde porte qui séparait les cachots du reste du manoir claqua en un bruit de ferraille sonore.  
Ron regarda Harry d'un air alarmé, mais celui-ci s'était déjà précipité vers le corps allongé dans la poussière. Le rouquin s'en approcha à son tour.

- C'est monsieur Ollivander, informa Harry.

Le fabricant de baguettes était mal en point, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire. On leur avait confisqué leurs baguettes et leur sac de perles, si bien qu'ils ne possédaient plus rien si ce n'était leurs vêtements. Le survivant allongea correctement le fabricant de baguettes et repris son manège incessant jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre de douleur, la main sur sa cicatrice.

Au même moment, Queudver, Macnair et Bellatrix firent irruption dans la cellule.

- Alors, on a mal petit Potter ? Railla la mangemorte.

Ron lui lança un regard effronté.

- Le maître est arrivé.

Elle chantonnait de sa voix nasillarde et un sourire carnassier ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Macnair se saisit d'Harry comme il devait l'avoir fait avec ses peluches quand il était plus jeune à savoir par le bras et il laissait traîner le reste par terre. Le survivant se débattit, Ron vînt à son secours, mais un sort et une baguette pointée vers le rouquin plus tard, Harry Potter était amené devant Lord Voldemort.

HGSSHGSS

Ron tournait en rond, les dents serrées, sous le regard vitreux du vieil Ollivander (Il venait de se réveiller mais n'avait pas saisi où il se trouvait). Il guettait les cris de douleur de son meilleur ami, mais les seuls sons qui lui parvenaient étaient la respiration sifflante du vieux sorcier et le bruit étouffé de ses pas sur le dallage. Et ce manque d'informations le frustrait et l'inquiétait. Il se rassurait en se disant qu'Harry avait déjà été confronté à Voldemort et qu'il en était sorti indemne à chaque reprise. Mais au fond de lui, il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Ils n'étaient pas en terrain neutre, cette fois-ci.

Un cri de douleur déchira l'atmosphère pesante.

- Harry ! hurla Ron.

- Monsieur Harry Potter a besoin d'aide, fit une voix fluette et familière.

Ron sursauta. Une petite créature aux yeux globuleux et aux oreilles tombantes était postée au centre de la pièce. L'elfe de maison portait une taie d'oreiller tachée, des chaussettes dépareillées et un bonnet de laine.

- Dobby !

La vue rassurante de l'elfe lui avait presque arraché un sourire.

- Miss Hermione a dit que Dobby devait aller sauver Harry Potter et ses amis.

Ron acquiesça et se mit à réfléchir à toute allure.

- Dobby, il faut que tu emmènes monsieur Ollivander en sécurité. Chez Bill et Fleur, à la chaumière aux coquillages, par exemple... Oui c'est une bonne idée. Ensuite, tu reviens ici et nous allons sauver Harry.

L'elfe de maison bomba le torse, gonfla ses yeux globuleux de détermination, attrapa la main du vieux sorcier et, d'un claquement de doigt, transplana.

Ron passa la main dans ses cheveux et souffla un bon coup. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier la coupe. Surtout pas.

Dobby revint.

- Dobby a fait ce que l'ami d'Harry Potter a dit. Monsieur Ollivander est chez Monsieur Bill Weasley.

- Bien, merci Dobby. Maintenant, il faut que nous sortions d'ici. Harry est avec Tu-sais-qui.

A peine eut-il dit ces mots qu'il se retrouva de l'autre côté de la grille de la cellule, l'elfe lui tenant un doigt.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Dobby. Il faut qu'on sauve Harry, mais il faut aussi qu'on récupère la coupe de Poufsouffle. On ne part sans la coupe que si Harry et moi sommes dans un danger grave immédiat. C'est clair.

- Dobby fera ce qu'Harry Potter ou ses amis disent de faire à Dobby.

La créature avait posé une main solennelle sur son torse tandis qu'il disait cette phrase.

- Promis ?

- Juré, Craché !

Et l'elfe se pencha en arrière, fit un bruit peu ragoutant et cracha un beau mollard aux pieds de Ron. Le rouquin fit une grimace de dégoût et se décala un peu.

- Ok...Alors, on y va.

Et il s'approcha de la sortie des cachots, Dobby le suivant à pas de loup.

HGSSHGSS

Il fit parcourir délicatement ses doigts le long de la mâchoire du survivant. Le contact avec ses doigts reptiliens le fit frémir mais l'effronterie et la détermination ne quittaient pas ses yeux verts. Immobilisé par la poigne de fer de Macnair et toute tentative de rébellion dissuadée par la baguette de Lucius Malfoy, Harry Potter tentait vainement de tenir tête au Seigneur des ténèbres. Juste derrière lui, Bellatrix Lestrange riait d'une joie malsaine et s'amusait à lui susurrer des railleries au creux de l'oreille.

- Je t'ai enfin, Harry.

La main de Voldemort continuait de suivre les traits de son visage.

- C'est ainsi que ça devait se finir, non ? Toi et moi, l'un en face de l'autre. Et je vais te tuer. Ensuite, je pourrai montrer au monde sorcier combien ils étaient stupides de croire en un petit garçon comme toi. Les gens sont bien naïfs quand ils ont peur, n'est-ce pas ?

Voldemort émit un claquement de langue devant le geste de recul du morveux.

- Reste tranquille, veux-tu ? Ce sera plus facile pour nous deux.

Harry essaya d'estimer ses chances de survie. Il comptait cinq mangemorts en plus du Lord noir : Malfoy senior, Macnair, Bellatrix, Queudver et Rodolphus Lestrange. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut la coupe, posée en évidence sur la cheminée à sa gauche. Il entendit un léger bruit à sa droite, pourtant, aucune autre personne de la pièce ne semblait l'avoir entendu. Profitant d'une nouvelle caresse de la part de Voldemort, il tourna vivement la tête à droite, comme s'il voulait y échapper.

Il sourit intérieurement. Il avait juste eut le temps d'apercevoir la porte des cachots entrouverte et un visage entouré de cheveux roux l'intimer au silence, avant que de longs doigts verdâtres ramènent son visage en face de son agresseur. Harry lui sourit insolemment.

- Vous mourrez aussi un jour, et alors, vous vous sentirez bien stupide, ainsi que vos serviteurs - il balaya du regard les trois mangemorts en face de lui- quand vous vous rendrez compte que personne ne peut dominer le monde.

Queudver fut immobilisé par un claquement de doigts de Dobby et Ron se précipita pour le fouiller

- Que promettez-vous donc à vos mangemorts, Voldemort, - il y eut un cri scandalisé- pour qu'ils vous obéissent ainsi ?

- Tais-toi, garnement, ordonna Bellatrix, irritée par l'attaque contre son maître.

Ron trouva leurs baguettes et le sac de perles.

- La gloire ? Laissez moi rire, continua Harry alors que la colère commençait à faire flamboyer dangereusement les yeux rouges du Lord noir. Il ne peut y avoir de gloire sans indépendance, et que font-ils ?

Ron eut un sourire victorieux quand il trouva la cape d'invisibilité au fond du sac. Il se cacha en dessous.

- Ils vous suivent ! Comme des petits toutous !

Harry avait dit ces mots comme si c'était totalement hilarant. S'il n'avait pas été entravé, il se serait plié en deux pour accentuer le côté théâtral de ses paroles.

- Que leur promettez-vous d'autres ? La rich...

- Tais-toi sale morveux ! Gronda Voldemort.

Un coup d'œil à gauche lui assura que la coupe avait disparu de son emplacement initial.

- Vous ne pourrez rien contre la volonté du peuple.

S'il en avait eu, Voldemort aurait arqué un sourcil.

- Cette bande de sorciers incompétents et naïfs ? C'est cela, Harry, que tu appelles le peuple ?

Le survivant sentit un bout de bois se glisser dans sa main droite. Plus que quelques secondes avant qu'on s'aperçoive qu'il était en possession de sa baguette.

Macnair fut stupéfixé. Harry s'échappa et lança un sort sur Bellatrix, qui l'évita. Voldemort se saisit prestement de sa baguette et lança :

- Tu ne m'échapperas pas, Potter !

Mais au même moment, une fumée noire envahit la pièce, dissimulant les fuyards tandis qu'une odeur âcre les prenait à la gorge. Une main ferme se posa sur le bras d'Harry, et ils transplanèrent.

HGSSHGSS

Une seconde avant, ils ne voyaient rien, celle d'après, un soleil éblouissant les forçait à plisser les yeux. L'air marin leur salait le visage et le vent leur secouait les cheveux. Harry et Ron prirent une longue inspiration. Devant eux s'étendait une baie paisible dont les vaguelettes venaient s'échouer sur la plage de sable parsemée de bruyère. Un peu plus loin, on apercevait une chaumière coquette dont la cheminée fumait paisiblement.

- Bienvenue à la chaumière aux coquillages, Harry, souffla Ron.

Et un sourire éclaira son visage.

- Dobby est heureux d'avoir sauvé son ami Harry Potter !

Le survivant se baissa et pris l'elfe dans ses bras.

- Merci, Dobby. Merci infiniment.

- Il faut aussi remercier Miss Hermione d'avoir prévenu Dobby qu'Harry Potter et Ron Weasley étaient en danger, fit gravement la créature maigrelette.

- Nous ne pourrons pas retourner à Poudlard tout de suite, Dobby. Tu voudras bien le faire à notre place ?

L'elfe acquiesça vivement et, après leur avoir adressé un signe d'au revoir, il retourna à l'école de sorcellerie.

- On a la coupe ? demanda Harry.

Ron la sortit magistralement de sa poche.

- Génial !

- J'ai réussi à récupérer le sac de perles aussi.

- Oui, j'ai vu, heureusement que la cape et le sac de poudre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou y étaient encore.

Ron approuva et tourna son visage vers la mer. L'endroit était calme et isolé. Tout ce qu'il leur fallait pour souffler après cette épreuve éprouvante.

- Finissons-en avec cette coupe, d'accord ?

Ron reporta son attention vers Harry qui fouillait dans le sac.

- Où est-elle ?

Il sortit sa baguette.

- Accio, épée de gryffondor !

Rien ne vînt. Ils se regardèrent alors, scandalisés.L'épée de Gryffondor avait disparu.

* * *

_Et voilà...alors, ça vous a plu?_


	10. La leçon

_**Disclaimer:**__ les personnages que vous reconnaissez sont à J. K. Rowling. ainsi que l'univers. Certains personnages sont de mon invention, ainsi que le scénario._

_**note**__: * se pointe discrètement* " Bon...pendant qu'ils ne sont pas là...je vais poster ce chapitre, comme ça ils ne me taperont pas pour le retard...j'espère que je ne les ai pas tous perdus en route..." *se retire* _

_hum... bref... alors voilà un nouveau chapitre... oui, je vous l'avais promis il y a un mois...saurez-vous me pardonner? Le prochain, ne sera évidemment pas avant mes prochaines vacances..._

_sinon je tiens à remercier deux amies qui m'ont particulièrement aidées pour écrire ce chapitre: Anissa, qui n'est pas sur ce site, qui me corrige, qui me commente et me fait rire. C'est elle qui, plongée dans les révisions de son BAC de Français, m'a suggéré ce titre...Référence à ionesco pour les fins connaisseurs ;) ..._

_ Puis, __ AmyyPhobia. C'est à elle que vous devez toutes les idées de potions machiavéliques...Et qui m'a poussée à bien détailler leur utilisation. Elle a l'esprit délicieusement cruel parfois, et ce fut un plaisir qui donnait des frissons d'effroi que d'écrire ces passages. _

___J'espère que ça vous plaira. En tous cas, je vous promet un suspens dans le prochain chapitre ( normalement , il se peut évidemment que, capricieuse comme je suis, je change d'avis au dernier moment ou que je veuille écrire trop de choses), et un mort dans le chapitre douze! Mais en attendant... Place au chapitre 10!_

* * *

Des flammes de fureur dans les yeux, Lord Voldemort semblait incarner la colère en personne. Sa magie crépitait dangereusement autour de lui. Après la disparition d'Harry Potter, il avait poussé un tel cri de rage que, sous sa force thaumaturgique, les fenêtres de la pièce avaient explosé. Maintenant, les lourds rideaux de velours sombre s'agitaient sous la force d'une tempête imaginaire, les décorations du salon virevoltaient en tous sens et des étincelles menaçantes grésillaient au bout de sa baguette. Les mangemorts présents dans la pièce s'étaient prosternés, face contre terre, en espérant calmer leur maître. En vain. Chacun reçut sa dose de doloris. Chacun reçut, comme punition, une tâche ingrate. Chacun se dépêcha de transplaner loin de leur seigneur enragé.

Il ne restait plus que Bellatrix. Sa fidèle et dévouée mangemorte. Celle qui ne l'avait jamais déçu.

- Bella, Bella, Bella...susurra-t-il.

L'ardente échevelée lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de retourner dans sa position initiale.

- Je pensais que je pouvais te faire confiance...

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Tu vas devoir te rattraper...

Elle lui lança un regard qui sembla briller sous la faible lumière. Les bougies s'étaient éteintes et seule la lune solitaire permettait aux protagonistes de se voir.

- J'ai une mission pour toi, fit le Seigneur des ténèbres d'un ton solennel.

Elle se releva légèrement, intéressée.

- Draco ne devrait pas tarder à découvrir l'emplacement de l'âme. Je veux que tu l'accompagne lorsqu'il ira la récupérer. Severus et Derwent vous guideront. J'ose espérer que vous en profiterez pour affaiblir l'ordre. Il paraît que Dumbledore devient vieux...

- Oui, maître. Il sera fait selon vos ordres. J'attendrai avec impatience votre signal et j'irai assister Draco.

Elle en faisait trop, elle le savait. Mais il valait toujours mieux trop en faire que pas assez.

- Bien...

Il se leva, caressa du bout des doigts la joue froide de la mangemorte et transplana, la laissant seule et encore tremblante de sa punition ultérieure. Et dans un coup de vent glacial, elle transplana aussi.

HGSSHGSS

En ce petit matin de février, les flocons tombaient paresseusement du plafond de la grande salle, se volatilisaient juste au dessus des têtes et émerveillaient les plus jeunes. Les bougies volantes éclairaient chaleureusement la pièce et les tables garnies de viennoiseries croustillantes embaumaient l'atmosphère d'une douce odeur de beurre. Il était sept heures et demie et tous les élèves de Poudlard déjeunaient bruyamment dans une ambiance joviale. A la table des professeurs, la gaieté était aussi au rendez-vous. Enfin, presque. Notre cher et aimable professeur de potions restait égal à lui-même, mangeant d'un air renfrogné tout en scrutant de ses yeux sombres chaque élève assis devant lui. Ce que personne ne savait, c'était que ses airs menaçants cachaient une réelle inquiétude. Il avait immédiatement remarqué, à peine avait-il posé un pied dans cette salle sonore, que le directeur n'était pas là. Pourquoi cette inquiétude, me diriez-vous ? Il était courant qu'Albus Dumbledore ne se présente pas aux repas. Eh bien, c'est que, voyez-vous, il ne ratait jamais les matins où les elfes servaient des croissants au beurre. Bien que ses collègues avaient, eux-aussi, noté l'absence de leur employeur, chacun avait haussé les épaules, supposant qu'il avait eu envie de rester dormir encore un peu, ce qui était tout à fait raisonnable vu son grand âge. Cependant, Severus Snape savait qu'il n'en était rien. Le grand Albus Dumbledore avait quitté le château aux aurores. Il l'avait averti de sa petite sortie mais n'avait pas précisé sa destination. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, personne ne serait en mesure de lui venir en aide. Snape mordit dans un pain tout chaud.

Soudain, un cri perçant retentit derrière lui et une bonne vingtaine de hiboux déboulèrent dans la pièce, chacun portant un petit colis. Ils lâchèrent le courrier dans les mains de leurs destinataires et repartirent, non sans avoir salué leur petit monde d'un nouveau hululement. Et tandis que ses collègues déployaient, non sans appréhension, la Gazette du Sorcier, Severus constata, sans surprise, qu'il n'avait pas de courrier.

A la table des Serpentards, Brettwood dissimula rapidement le parchemin qu'il venait de recevoir. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir que le Professeur Snape lui donnerait un cours ce soir, à vingt heures, dans son bureau.

HGSSHGSS

Trois coups sourds résonnèrent. Snape jeta un _Tempus _et constata avec un certain contentement que Brettwood était à l'heure.

- Entrez, dit-il d'une voix assez forte pour qu'elle traverse l'épaisse porte de son bureau.

Celle-ci s'entrouvrit et le jeune homme entra. Snape se leva alors et l'invita à le suivre dans son laboratoire.

- Je vous ai déjà exposé les risques de la magie noire. La séduction qu'elle exerce, l'addiction qu'elle peut entraîner et ses risques, nécessairement. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous apprendre à reconnaître différentes potions qu'utilise assez couramment le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peut-être que cela vous sauvera la vie, un jour.

Il le regarda et constata que le petit mangemort avait laissé place à l'élève studieuse qu'elle était réellement. Un air grave sur le visage, les sourcils froncés dans la concentration, elle lui montrait qu'il avait toute son attention.

- Evidemment, je ne vous enseigne ceci qu'à des fins anti-moldues, est-ce clair ?

Le ton de sa voix était grave mais l'ironie perçait, rendant le sens explicite. Hermione acquiesça.

- Je ne doute pas de vos capacités de mémorisation aux vues de vos...antécédents. J'ose espérer que votre capacité à apprendre des bibliothèques entières par cœur vous servira quand même un jour.

Elle faillit répliquer mais se contenta d'un léger grognement.

- Maintenant que tout est posé, commençons.

Il s'approcha de la paillasse la plus proche, sur laquelle étaient alignées une dizaine de fioles extravagantes au contenu sombre et inquiétant.

- Sachez, Mr Brettwood, que j'ai créé moi-même toutes ces atrocités, donc je connais l'antidote à chacune de ces potions. Etant donné ma...position, je ne livre aucune potion au Seigneur des Ténèbres sans en avoir élaboré le remède. Et ceci pour des raisons que vous pouvez aisément deviner. Des questions ?

- Pourquoi vous ne m'appelez pas par ma véritable identité ?

Snape se pinça l'arrête du nez. La voix était masculine mais l'intonation était exactement la même que celle de la Miss-je-sais-tout qu'il connaissait.

- Premièrement, Granger, cessez d'employer votre ton interrogatif si irritant. Tout le monde va vous reconnaître. Ensuite, sachez que je suis censé faire cours à un jeune mangemort dans le but qu'il soit le plus efficace possible. Soit, je vous forme, plus exactement, au métier d'espion, puisque vous vous êtes engagée, à tord, dans cette voie mais il faut que vous entriez dans votre rôle. Si je continue à vous appeler Granger, vous réagirez moins vite à l'entente de votre fausse identité. Donc soyez Brettwood, pensez Brettwood et cessez d'être l'arrogante Miss Granger.

Hermione déglutit sous ces paroles acerbes.

- D'acc...d'accord.

-Et cessez de trembler devant moi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est bien plus dangereux et effrayant.

Elle inspira un grand coup et Snape constata avec fierté que son masque se remettait petit à petit en place. Il se tourna vers la table et caressa du bout du doigt la première fiole.

C'était une fiole de verre ovale, simple. Mais un serpent d'argent s'enroulait autour, sa tête servant de bouchon. Elle contenait un liquide verdâtre, en constant changement, comme si on l'agitait de l'intérieur. Snape la saisit du bout des doigts et l'approcha d'Hermione. Il rencontra des yeux froids, concentrés et cet air, plus... « mangemoresque », lui arrachât un sourire en coin.

- Ceci, pourrait être qualifiée de chef-d'œuvre si elle ne servait pas des desseins si sombres.

Le serpent siffla quand il lui effleura la tête du pouce.

- Il s'agit de la larme d'épouvante.

Un silence théâtral suivit sa déclaration.

- Vous devez surement vous demander pourquoi je la conserve dans une fiole si...originale.

Hermione cligna des yeux.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, la potion semble relativement instable...

-...Comme s'il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur, le coupa-t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard noir qui en disait long sur le fait qu'elle prenne la parole.

- C'est exactement ça...

Il lui sembla que ses yeux s'étaient légèrement écarquillés avant que le masque ne se remette en place.

- Comme son nom le suggère, il y a un épouvantard dans cette potion.

Devant l'air étonné que son élève affichait, il se permit un sourire narquois.

- Quand je vous disais que je pouvais mettre la mort dans un flacon...

S'il n'avait pas l'air aussi grave, elle aurait presque sourit.

- Et donc, ce serpent permet de garder l'épouvantard dans la fiole. Je suppose que vous savez combien cette créature est tapageuse quand elle est enfermée...

Elle acquiesça à sa question rhétorique. Il sembla se perdre un moment dans la contemplation de son œuvre. Il faisait presque peur à voir : les yeux rivés sur la forme dansante dans la bouteille, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, on aurait dit qu'il se réjouissait d'avoir confectionné une arme de torture aussi sombre.

- Et...quels sont ses effets ?

Il eut un rictus agacé.

- Si une goutte, une seule, entre en contact avec votre peau, l'épouvantard s'infiltre dans votre corps, atteint votre cerveau, dérègle vos sens et vous vivez votre plus grande peur. Avec un épouvantard classique, vous voyez votre plus grande crainte, certes. Mais un peu de volonté peut vous raisonner suffisamment pour que vous puissiez lancer le contre-sort. Une intervention extérieure peut bien vous aider... Bref, ceci ne dure jamais longtemps. Mais, voyez-vous, quand votre plus grande peur est crée par votre cerveau. Toutes les sensations sont le produit de votre imagination. Personne d'autre que vous n'a accès à ce que vous vivrez après l'absorption de la larme d'épouvante. Et les effets dureront tant qu'on ne vous a pas donné l'antidote. Vous aurez une série d'hallucinations qui rythmeront votre vie et vous feront tomber, petit à petit dans la folie.

Il laissa un silence s'installer.

- Quelle est votre plus grande peur, Miss Granger ?

Hermione fronça des sourcils à l'entente de son nom mais ne le releva pas.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas vu les épouvantards avec Lupin lors de votre troisième année !

- si...si.

- Alors ?

Hermione baissa la tête.

- Le professeur McGonagall me disait que j'avais raté mes examens.

Snape faillit lâcher un éclat de rire. A la place, il afficha un sourire clairement moqueur, ponctué par un haussement de sourcil.

- Vraiment ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Soit. Eh bien, à titre d'exemple. En supposant que ceci est toujours votre plus grande crainte, si vous absorbiez cette potion, maintenant, voici les effets qu'elle provoquerait : Lorsqu'on vous rendra vos copies, même si un O décore fièrement votre parchemin, vous n'y verrez qu'un T, accompagné de commentaires virulents. Toute trace d'approbation dans les yeux de vos professeurs sera remplacé par du mépris, vous aurez l'impression que tout le monde vous dédaigne parce que vous avez de mauvaises notes et vous ne sortirez jamais plus de réponses justes. Et ce, pour une durée indéterminée. Vous n'aurez même pas conscience de devenir folle. Vous comprenez ?

- Oui, fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Bien.

Il la toisa, le regard dur.

- Fermons cette parenthèse, le masque, Brettwood.

Presque instantanément, le visage de la jeune fille se raidit pour ne devenir plus qu'un faciès impassible aux traits un peu plus masculins. Il la soupçonnait de contracter son cou pour qu'il paraisse plus large.

Snape reposa la fiole verte, laissa glisser son index le long de la table et se saisit de la seconde fiole. C'était une petite bouteille à fond large et plat dont le goulot était long et surmonté de deux anses parfaitement symétriques qui venaient se courber finement à la base du flacon. Un gros bouchon de liège fermait le tout. Elle contenait un fluide pourpre qui avait l'air aussi lisse que la soie.

- La potion _Cerae Veteres_ ou des statues de cire.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit venir sur la table une cage dans lequel un gros rat grignotait un bout de croûte de fromage.

- Observez, Brettwood.

Il ouvrit délicatement la cage, déboucha lentement la fiole et laissa tomber cinq gouttes sur la bestiole. En quelques minutes, l'aspect du rongeur commença à changer. Ses poils se collèrent, ses gestes se suspendirent, ses yeux s'ouvrirent de terreur et tout son corps se changea en cire.

- Vous remarquerez deux choses, Brettwood. D'abord, la potion n'a pas besoin d'être ingurgitée pour agir. Sa texture est si fluide qu'elle pénètre par les pores de la peau comme un baume. Evidemment, l'effet est accéléré si la potion est ingérée. Mais il paraît que le goût est atroce.

Derwent n'osa pas demander qui avait testé ces potions pour lui. Il avait bien une petite idée.

- Ensuite, le rat reste bien vivant. Seule son enveloppe devient de cire. Si je décidais de trancher l'animal maintenant, je rencontrerais tous ses organes, son squelette, bref, vous avez compris. La mort serait quand même sanglante.

Le rat couina, comme pour confirmer ses paroles. Snape se saisit alors d'une bougie qu'il alluma d'un coup de baguette et l'approcha du rat. Le dos de la bestiole commença alors à se liquéfier.

- Vous fondez comme une bougie...

Le rongeur couina plus fort.

- ...Et vous ressentez la brûlure, sans que vous ne puissiez réagir.

Il souffla la bougie et la reposa sur le candélabre.

- La potion s'estompe au bout d'une heure mais j'ai quand même un antidote.

Il déboucha la fiole qui reposait juste derrière et versa quelques gouttes sur l'animal. Presque immédiatement, sa peau redevint normale. Cependant, à l'endroit où la cire était devenue liquide, un trace étrange subsistait effectivement. Comme si sa peau avait fondu.

- Je suppose que vous pouvez aisément deviner les désastres physiques de cette potion, une fois que la plupart de votre corps a fondu. Vous êtes toujours vivant, mais réduit à une espèce de squelette dégoulinant.

Brettwood fit la grimace.

- Le sujet a-t-il des traces de brûlure ?

- Non. La peau fond mais ne cuit pas.

Derwent hocha la tête et Severus Snape replaça la fiole près de la première.

- Laquelle voulez-vous voir, ensuite ?

Le jeune mangemort parcourut les fioles alignées des yeux. Elles avaient toutes une forme étrange et leur contenu n'en était pas moins inquiétant. Il désigna du doigt un flacon en forme d'anneau qui contenait un liquide bleu clair, presque vaporeux. Calé dans le creux du tore, trônait un ballon de verre.

- C'est un choix intéressant. Je vous suggèrerais de faire l'expérience vous-même de cette potion si vous n'étiez pas élève dans cette école. Car je pense qu'il faut le vivre pour vraiment...apprécier ses effets. Cependant, ce n'est pas une épreuve agréable...

Il attrapa la fiole et l'approcha de ses yeux, contemplant son contenu un peu fumeux.

- Le philtre de désincarnation. Un parfum, si l'on veut être plus exacte. Il suffit de respirer franchement la potion pour que notre âme sorte de notre corps pour se déposer dans cette coupelle.

Il montra le récipient sphérique qui reposait à côté. L'intérieur semblait badigeonné d'une espèce de colle visqueuse transparente.

- Ceci est un réceptacle d'âme. Les parois sont enduites d'une substance particulière agissant comme un aimant sur les âmes séparées de leur enveloppe. Une fois la potion bue, l'âme viendra immédiatement dans le réceptacle. Etonnamment, vous ne vivrez plus que par cette âme. Vous verrez, vous entendrez, et cela, sans organes. Votre corps ne sera plus qu'une coquille vide, tenant à peine debout.

Derwent haussa les sourcils.

- Cette potion aurait une grande utilité dans le domaine médical. Je vois mal comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait s'en servir.

- Oh, croyez-moi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne diffère que de peu du chirurgien. Il se complait dans le découpage de la chair. Néanmoins, entre recoudre une plaie ou complètement charcuter un corps...Il y a une certaine dissemblance.

- Comment l'âme réintègre-t-elle le corps ?

-Il suffit de briser le réceptacle. L'âme en perdition se réfugiera immédiatement dans le premier corps libre qu'elle rencontrera.

- Même s'il est mal en point ?

- Même si le corps est celui d'un mort.

Derwent ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Vous voulez dire...qu'il peut nous réincarner dans n'importe quel cadavre organique ?

- C'est cela... Il préfère quand même réincarner ses victimes dans leur propre corps...après l'avoir bien détérioré, évidemment.

- Et je suppose que l'on reçoit toute la douleur du corps dès qu'on retourne dedans...

Snape acquiesça silencieusement tout en reposant la fiole sur la table.

Il caressa du bout des doigts la bouteille suivante. C'était un flacon fuselé, gravé de petits triangles aux extrémités, fermé par un bouchon de verre surmonté d'un faux rubis rouge. A l'intérieur, une potion d'un rouge sang clapotait doucement. De temps en temps, une goutte tentait une vaine sortie, s'écrasait contre la paroi et retombait dans l'étrange breuvage.

- Ceci est une potion que vous devez absolument savoir reconnaître. Il s'agit de la potion _Cruenta Consanguinitas. _C'est la potion préférée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle réunit la torture physique et la torture psychologique.

Il fit une pause dans son discours tandis qu'un _ploc_ retentissant perturbait le liquide.

- Le principe est relativement simple. Toute douleur que vous recevez, tous dommages que vous endurez seront immédiatement copiés à l'identique sur le corps de toutes les personnes avec qui vous avez un lien de sang direct : parents biologiques et enfants. Si l'on vous écorche la cuisse gauche, toute votre famille sera écorchée de la cuisse gauche. Si l'on vous crève un œil, vos enfants et vos parents auront un œil crevé. Et il va de soi que la douleur qui accompagne ces maux est présente pour chacun.

Il tapota la paroi d'un doigt pour faire tomber une gouttelette aventureuse.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres préfère, évidemment, réunir toute la famille pour ce genre de supplice. Une personne aura plus de chance d'avouer s'il voit les personnes qu'il aime souffrir à cause de lui que s'il souffre seul.

- Vous dites que c'est sa potion préférée et je conçois parfaitement pourquoi. Mais y-a-t-il donc tant de personnes que ça auxquelles il veut soutirer des informations ?

Snape eut un rictus désagréable, entre le dégoût et le mépris, mais Brettwood ne sut pas s'il grimaçait parce qu'il avait pris la parole ou parce qu'il pensait aux actes de leur maître.

- Il est vrai que le Seigneur des Ténèbres...et certains de ses disciples... ont une certaine propension pour la douleur gratuite, et souvent, cette potion est utilisée à des fins...divertissantes.

- Les effets durent-ils longtemps ?

- Seulement une heure...Mais on a le temps d'en faire, des choses, en une heure. J'ai un antidote préventif en ma possession, mais il serait déconseillé de l'utiliser. Je suis le seul à pouvoir le concevoir puisque je suis le seul à connaître la recette de ces potions.

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase en embrassant du regard toutes les fioles alignées.

- A quoi cela vous sert-il d'avoir les antidotes si vous ne pouvez pas les utiliser ?

Cette fois, le rictus lui était réellement destiné.

- Il y a quelques rares occasions où l'on peut faire passer l'échec sur d'autres personnes.

Un air avidement curieux jaillit sur les traits de Derwent, mais le regard dur du maître des potions et ses lèvres finement pincées le dissuadèrent de demander des détails. Snape posa sèchement la fiole et mit une autre bouteille sous le nez de Brettwood. C'était un flacon hexagonal légèrement opaque qui semblait contenir une substance visqueuse noir pétrole.

- Ceci est le baum...

Trois coups sourds résonnèrent. Snape jeta un regard à son élève et remis la fiole sur la table.

- Vous êtes venu pour remettre en cause votre A au dernier devoir, est-ce clair, Brettwood ?

Il avait bien insisté sur le nom de famille. Ce dernier hocha la tête d'approbation et son visage devint celui d'un petit serpentard froid et arrogant.

- Venez.

Ils passèrent la porte du laboratoire qu'il prit bien soin de refermer.

- Prenez ça, murmura Snape sèchement en mettant une copie d'un élève dans les mains de Derwent.

Les coups recommencèrent. Plus distincts, évidemment.

Snape ouvrit la porte à la volée, un air agacé.

- Ah professeur Snape, cette gamine de votre maison traînait dans les couloirs près de votre classe.

Argus Rusard, la jambe boiteuse, les cheveux sales de poussières et de graisse, l'œil révulsé, tenait d'une main osseuse le coude de Pansy Parkinson. Cette dernière se laissait trainer d'un air blasé. Snape eut un rictus.

- Il me semble que les élèves de ma maison peuvent venir me voir à toutes heures de la nuit, et il n'est pas encore très tard.

Rusard eut un spasme de la joue.

- Elle écoutait les portes, professeur.

- Je voulais voir si vous étiez dans votre classe ou votre bureau, monsieur ! s'exclama la voix fluette de Parkinson.

- Laissez Rusard, je m'en occupe.

Il tira à lui la serpentarde, l'assit sur une chaise face à son bureau et prit la copie des mains de Brettwood.

- je vais réexaminer votre copie, monsieur Brettwood, mais je doute qu'elle ne valle plus qu'un acceptable.

- Bien monsieur.

- Monsieur Rusard, vous raccompagnerez cet élève à son dortoir.

- Bien, professeur.

Brettwood sortit et Snape claqua la porte.

- J'exige des explications crédibles, maintenant, déclara le maître des potions en se plantant devant l'élève fautive, les mains croisées et les sourcils froncés.

HGSSHGSS

Draco laissa glisser son doigt sur les couvertures poussiéreuses des vieux grimoires. _Malédictions et autres châtiments_, _L'art sombre de donner la mort_, _Les secrets du monde sorcier_,_ Le Kâma-Sûtra Sorcier, Oubliettes et autres souterrains du ministère de la magie_,_ Les moldus : une variante de notre espèce fascinante_,_ Les origines de la magie_, _Les risques du pouvoir suprême_...

Tant de titres, tant de grimoires reclus dans les archives du ministère. De grandes salles sombres, oubliées dans les sous-sols, abritant les ouvrages interdits ou censurés par le ministère depuis des siècles et des siècles. Et pourtant, il se trouvait là, affublé d'une lanterne, il parcourait les rayonnages, plissant les yeux pour déchiffrer les titres effacés par le temps.

C'était son père qui lui en avait parlé. Il avait exploré les catacombes du siège du gouvernement magique et était tombé sur cette bibliothèque. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait alors chargé Draco de chercher des traces de l'âme de Poudlard dans ces écrits retirés de la circulation depuis des décennies. Il avait, à de nombreuses reprises, haussé un sourcil à la lecture de certains titres et avait même sourit devant certains. Mais, résistant à l'envie de lire certains grimoires aux noms évocateurs, il se concentrait sur sa tâche. Plus tôt il trouverait un indice sur la localisation de l'âme, mieux ce serait pour lui.

Il finit le rayonnage et inspecta celui du dessous, avec toujours la même attention. Il y avait tellement d'ouvrages dans cette pièce sombre et étouffante qu'il s'agissait de ne pas rater ne serait-ce qu'un seul parchemin. La tâche était d'autant plus ardue que les livres semblaient avoir été rangés sans classification apparente. Les manuscrits ancestraux côtoyaient les parchemins de malédictions, les essais politiques voisinaient les traités de magie sexuelle, et les grimoires de magie noire se mélangeaient avec les recueils de secrets sur le ministère.

Il changea encore de rayonnage, arrivant enfin au bas de cette étagère. De temps en temps, il entendait un ouvrage soupirer, comme s'il se réveillait après un trop long sommeil. Il avait sentit combien sa présence avait excité certains livres. Une sorte de frémissement semblait avoir parcourut la pièce quand il était entré. Parfois, un livre claquait ses couvertures trop fortement, et Draco se retournait en sursautant, de peur que ce soit un visiteur mal opportun. Il percevait une certaine agitation autour de lui. Les livres reprenaient vie. Les plus gros compressaient les petits, ceux sur les bords des étagères tentaient de faire tomber leur voisin, les grimoires noirs sifflaient et leurs marques-pages ondulaient comme une langue rose qui dépasserait de leurs feuillets.

Draco n'était pas forcément rassuré par toute cette cacophonie discrète. Il préférait un silence inquiétant à une série de bruits étranges. Ici, un page se froissait, là, un livre tombait, ailleurs, on entendait un raclement de cuir vieilli sur le bois de l'étagère. Et plus il restait, plus les livres se réveillaient, plus les bruits augmentaient. Bientôt, on entendit un bruit sourd, suivi d'un cri strident comme si une femme était transpercée d'un poignard. Draco se précipita vers la source du hurlement et d'un coup de baguette, remis le livre braillard à sa place, bien serré entre deux lourds volumes somnolents. Il souffla un coup, se remettant de sa frayeur. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner à son rayonnage, il poussa un juron. Les rayons se ressemblaient tous et il avait, dans sa précipitation, oublié de marquer d'une lueur rouge, le rayonnage qu'il avait entamé. Il grogna. Et entra dans celui qui se trouvait à sa droite. De toute manière, ils y passeraient tous. Le tout était de marquer de vert ceux qu'il avait déjà explorés.

Il entama une nouvelle étagère. Les livres étaient presque tous de gros volumes, entrecoupés de parchemins volants. Des feuilles de papier jauni deçà, delà, recouverts, pour la plupart, d'une écriture illisible ou de runes complexes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pourtant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le reposer, il retînt son geste et rejeta un coup d'œil sur le document qu'il tenait. Les premiers mots avaient semblés sans intérêts, et pourtant...

_Quand le Condor s'envolera,_

_Le chemin de l'âme tu trouveras._

_Mais pour créer l'envol,_

_Cinq personnes devront jouer leur rôle._

_Le courage, la ruse, l'intelligence et la loyauté_

_Réunis autour de la neutralité, _

_Révéleront la voie_

_De ce qui, à Poudlard, fait la loi._

Malfoy sourit, d'un sourire si large que quiconque aurait été dans la pièce à ce moment-là, aurait aperçu l'éclat blanc de ses dents parfaitement alignées.

* * *

_J'ai fait latin jusqu'à l'année dernière, mais les déclinaisons n'étaient pas mon fort. J'espère que je n'offenserais pas les grands latinistes qui lisent ma fiction._

_Cerae veteres : « les statues de cire »_

_Cruenta consanguinitas__: littéralement, « le lien du sang sanglant » ( cruor= le sang qui coule)_

_voilààà! j'espère que ça vous a plu. Une petite review pour me dire que vous êtes encore là? ( même si c'est pour me taper sur les doigts? :p )_


End file.
